What it means to hurt
by KoilToken
Summary: Kabe is your typical guy in college. After a series of events, he suddenly finds himself in the Renegade's base in Tethe'alla, being recruited as a partner to Sheena in the assassination of Sylvarant's Chosen. It's an SI, naturally.
1. The Fucking Time Space Continuum

So... hey. I've been trying to improve my writing skills lately, and I figured one way of doing it would be to write my own self insert. I doubt it'll amount to much, really. But since you're here for the ride, I'll try to make it as entertaining as possible.

_**1: The Fucking Time-Space Continuum**_

You know what I've discovered in the last two hours? Blizzards suck.

I really don't have a fucking clue as to what happened after the light engulfed me in Jeremy's room. What I do know is that blizzards suck. A lot. Like... a lot a lot. A whole fucking lot. I could write a series of books about how much blizzards suck.

Simply put, I woke up in the middle of a raging snow storm. In clothes not designed for this kind of weather. I had black jeans, a black shirt with a guitar glyph and the word "fender" on it, and a black button-up polo with flames stitched onto it, and black and red tennis shoes.

Dark clothes are supposed to retain heat. That doesn't really help much if there is no heat in the first place.

As I walked along, I spotted a mountain range maybe twenty feet away. Damn blizzard made everything really difficult to see. Not to mention it was fucking _cold._ Did I mention I hate blizzards?

Deciding that perhaps some random town might exist at the foot of the mountain range, I followed it, shivering all the while. I idly wondered just how much longer I could go before I froze to death, was mauled by some random snow beast, got crushed under an avalanche...

I wasn't in the most optimistic mood. The only thing telling me this wasn't a dream was the cold. If this was a dream, I could just whisk myself away to a beach somewhere, hang out with Tran, Charlotte, Jeremy. Like the good ole days. The days before yesterday. When I screwed everything up.

Naturally, I'd spent the previous hour trying to turn this frozen wasteland into a desert, or at least somehow make it a little warmer. And naturally it hadn't worked.

I'd taken my glasses off long ago, fearing they might become frozen to my nose. Obviously, this didn't help the already difficult visibility.

I could still see well enough to notice an oddity several minutes later. I'd glanced up and looked at the mountain range immediately to my left as I trudged along.

There was a metal door. It was a normal door, like any other. But it was embedded into the rocky bottom of the range.

Struggling toward it, I reached out a trembling hand and touched it, trailing the apendage down to the large metal handle, attempting to grab it.

I realized my hands had gone numb, and I couldn't move my fingers.

Swearing, I kept the hand on the handle, and with my other hand began to push on the other, forcing the fingers to wrap around the handle.

Hoping my fingers would remain in the position they were currently in, I pulled back.

The door swung open, and a gush of warm air floated out to me, holding onto me, enticing me to go forward.

Silently thanking whoever was watching out for me that the door was not frozen, I hobbled through the doorway.

I seemed to be in some sort of corridor. Flourescent lights traced a line across the ceiling.

Too cold at the moment to care, I leaned against the right wall, sliding down until I sat, shaking on the floor.

I don't know how much time passed, but the shivering finally stopped.

And now I was bored. And scared. But mostly bored. And hungry.

Pushing myself up to my feet, I idly hoped I hadn't gotten frostbite.

Peering down the hall, I decided to move forward. Maybe I could find a phone and call someone. Maybe the local police.

'Course, I couldn't just say, "Hi, can you guys come and take me home? Shiny light ate me and shat me out into a blizzard, and I want to go home."

No, just no.

Reaching the end of the hallway, it split into two paths in either direction. Deciding I'd head left, I continued.

The hallways themselves were rather nondescript. The place certainly felt... mechanical, I guess you could say. Vents dotted the tops of walls, heat pouring from them, blue lines of paint on either wall at waist height, the whole place appearing to have been assembled with oddly shaped pieces of steel. The decorative scheme felt familiar, I noted, but I couldn't be sure why. Maybe one of the labs on campus looked like this place.

A few minutes later I passed by a door. Peering into the small window near the top of its frame, I saw a deserted room.

A room containing swords, whips, bows, maces, shields, staffs, and every imaginable weapon that one would expect to find during the medieval times.

Just where the hell was I?

I heard voices, and looked to my left. Shadows danced across the arcing hallway, growing larger.

I had a feeling I didn't want to meet the people who lived here.

Opening the door, I dashed in, closing it quietly behind me. Looking about the room, I saw a stand in the far corner, displaying any and all kinds of daggers. I ran to hide behind it, lest the people in the hall were headed for this room.

My intuition had been right; mere seconds after I had secured my hiding place, the door opened once more, revealing two people.

They seemed a little different from your average people. The two people, a male and a female, both had ears that, instead of being attached to the side of their heads, kind of hung down a bit, sticking outward. The ears were also pointy, so to speak, almost like small horns. The female's hair was long and wavy... and pink. The male's, too, was long, drawn together into a ponytail behind him. His hair color was a sharp teal. Lastly, both of them wore suits of armor, with the woman's stopping abruptly at the hips, her long, slender legs proudly shining in the lighting of the room. The male's armor was much the same, 'cept he wore cloth pants to cover his legs.

"Remind me again why we're here?" I heard the male say.

"Yuan demanded that Linda track down a usable being to help in the elimination of Sylvarant's chosen," she stated tiredly, as if this were the sixth time she had done so.

Hold up. Yuan? Sylvarant?

"So, what, that Mizuho chick ain't enough?" he inquired.

The woman walked toward a wall covered in spears, letting her gaze touch upon each one. "Affirmative. Yuan feels that, although the girl has the strength and skill one from Mizuho is capable of portraying, the girl also has a weak heart. Apparently, she was responsible for a horrible tragedy years ago, the result being a quarter of the population of Mizuho dieing. She may let the chosen live, something we, as Renegades, will not tolerate."

"And since Linda is a lazy ass leader who always leaves the work to us..." the male trailed off, walking towards her.

The woman turned around, holding a long, iron staff, several prongs circling one of the tips, then strapped it to her back. "We are to produce a potential partner for the girl."

Mizuho, Tethe'alla, Renegades...

Fucking time-space continuum stuck me in Tales of Symphonia. Great.


	2. Recruited

_**2: Recruited**_

I'm about ninety percent sure this isn't some colossal coincidence. I'm also about ninety-seven point thirty-five percent sure I went insane, and I never got engulfed by light, never cheated with Jeremy, Rebecca never went missing, and I actually made it to my 11:00 class yesterday and am now having lunch with Charlotte and Tran at McDonald's, Char telling me about an upcoming date with Jeremy, Tran promising for the fifth time he won't touch Becks, and me complaining about the assload of math work I received from Cal 2 that day.

The other two point sixty-five percent tells me this isn't me on an acid trip.

I heard the woman sigh again. "So, tell me; what weapon are you planning on displaying to make me ponder once more just how you became a Renegade?"

The male chuckled. "I think I'll try daggers this time." Wait, wasn't the display case I was hiding behind... well, displaying daggers?

Footsteps. Then a gasp. Then, "Hey, we got a squatter in here!"

More footsteps. "Hm? Young man, just what are you doing in here?"

Deciding trying to hide was useless at this point, I stood up. "Uh... well-"

The door opened again, this time a woman in a sapphire hued suit of armor entering, instead of silver like the two Renegades already in here wore. She, also, sported technicolor hair, hers a shade of an orange that any average human could never possess without the aid of hair dye.

Both Renegades turned around and, upon seeing who it was, stood at full attention.

"Miss Linda, madam! To what do we owe your presence?" the female saluted.

Linda? Really?

Linda's eyes fell to me. She nodded approvingly. "You've made a good choice in the matter. He seems the perfect being to send along with the Mizuhoan."

The three of us all sported confused looks.

The female recovered first. "Yes, madam Linda. We were just deciding on what equipment would most suit this man."

Linda closed her eyes, lowering her head. "Very well. Hurry up and report to Yuan with the recruitment in seventeen-hundred hours." She raised her head, her eyes open now, and crossed her arms. "I trust you to do this right, Sheila," she commanded, looking at the female.

Sheila nodded, raising a hand in your typical army salute. "As you wish, madam Linda."

With that, Linda left the room, casting a disdainful look to the male before closing the door behind her.

"Dude, what just happened?" the male questioned.

Sheila just shook her head. "She was under the impression that this boy was to be the companion to the Mizuhoan girl."

The male's eyes widened. "Seriously? This weak bastard?"

"Hey!" I started indignantly, "I resent that!"

Sheila turned to me. "Maltrix raises a fair point. Just what skills could you possibly possess?" She turned away, clearly talking to herself, beginning to pace about the room. "The boy seems to be absorbing mana from the atmosphere the same way a sponge does with water." She turned back to me, now standing at the rack holding the spears again. "Young man, just what level of magic are you capable of displaying?"

Magic? But I was human! Or I thought, anyhow.

Reaching a hand up, I gingerly touched my left ear. It was pointed outward.

Fantastic.

"Well... I've never used magic before," I answered timidly.

She sighed. The male, Maltrix, stated, "Aw, c'mon, dude! It's easy!" He held up a hand, a rune circling him briefly before lightning crackled in his palm.

Sheila nodded. "Yes, if Maltrix of all people is able to use novice spells, I should think anyone able to use magic as well."

Maltrix frowned. "Why do you and Linda always treat me like I'm some useless kid?"

Without missing a beat, she answered, "Because your intelligence level and skill with weaponry much match that of a toddly two-year old."

With Maltrix still pouting, Sheila walked back over to me, scrutinizing me with her eyes. "Hm... you seem to lack any sort of muscle mass, but the mana welling up in you is abnormal, almost like your body can't consume enough."

So... I'm guessing since mana doesn't exist on Earth, my body's trying to let me live in this world by taking in mana. How would it know to do that, though?

She frowned. "This may be hazardous to your health if your body continues to absorb such enormous amounts of mana."

She walked towards a large bookshelf I hadn't noticed before, perusing the books held there and grabbing one, then returned and handed it to me. I looked at the inscription on the cover. It was in a language I'd never seen before.

"I advise that you read this book as soon as possible and learn the basics to the magic arts. You need a means to relieve the large amounts of mana within you, otherwise you'll be prone to fainting frequently, possibly into a coma."

I opened up the book, seeing pages written in the same language. "What language is this?" I asked.

She sighed, taking the book from my hands. "So you can't read Elven." She stepped away, reading a few phrases from the book, then closed it, tucking it under her arm. "As I said, it is vital that you learn to exude some of your mana. Naturally, you would do so in the form of magic. It is very simple to do so." She held out a hand. I did the same. She nodded approvingly. "Simply close your eyes and reach within yourself and grab hold of your mana."

I attempted to do so, closing my eyes. Surprisingly, I could make out some strange mixture of energy and heat floating about me, from me. I heard Sheila speak again. "This is why only those with elven blood can cast magic; only with that blood type can mana be visible or even tangible." I imagined myself grabbing some of the mana. "Very good, you've created a rune crest." I opened my eyes and looked down, seeing a magic circle about me disappear almost immediately. I looked up to Sheila questionly.

"Yeah, see, ya gotta keep your eyes closed, or else the magic won't work," Maltrix explained.

"Yes," Sheila agreed. "The mana dissipates into the atmosphere when one opens their eyes. One should only open the eyes when the incantation of a spell is complete, since the opening of the eyes acts as a key to unlocking the mana from the body." She paused, then looked to the book again. "To mold mana into a form tangible to those without elven blood is the base upon which spells work. When you grab hold of the mana, visualize it becoming whatever it is you desire, be it fire, light, etc. One could also transfer the mana to another person, known as healing, but it takes significantly more practice to perfect, as the mana must be made to match the receiving person's mana signiture." She closed the book. "Mana within the air is, so to speak, a blank slate. When it enters the body, that person's signiture overwrites it, and the body keeps it. Casting an offensive spell destroys the signiture while releasing the mana back into the air. Simply letting mana loose from oneself doesn't actually get rid of the signiture, and eventually the mana will return to the person who has the same signiture."

My head was starting to hurt.

Nonetheless, I learned how to manipulate mana. I'm pretty certain that healing is not my personal strength. Neither was offensive magic. I only managed to let a few sparks loose from my palm when trying to cast a fire spell. But Sheila said we were pressed for time, stating that the time was currently sixteen-hundred hours, which I assumed meant four o'clock (military time. Got to love it.).

So now we were deciding on what equipment would best suit me.

Maltrix held up a light leather body guard, turning to me. "You think you could handle this?"

I took it from him. It was light, perhaps four pounds. "Sure," I responded.

Sheila, meanwhile, was looking about the room, trying to decide on a weapon that I could attempt to wield.

As Maltrix and I decided on leg guards, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Sheila holding a parasol.

"..."

Seeing my reaction, she stated, "It's not an ordinary parasol. Now, pay attention."

She turned away from me and opened the parasol. Blades protruded from the bottom of the cloth. My mouth dropped open just as Maltrix stated, "Hoshit..."

"Blades are hidden within the cloth," she stated. "Now, you can invert the cloth and turn it into a spear by pushing up on it." Demonstrating her words, she grabbed the rod and pushed up, the cloth closing the opposite way it normally would, the parasol now appearing to be a short spear with raised blades around its tip.

Closing it back so that it appeared to be a harmless parasol once more, she handed it to me. "It's light, and in this state, it cannot harm you," she explained. "The cloth is reinforced with steel mesh, so that the sharp blades beneath cannot cut through the cloth."

That eased my fear slightly. I had a dream once that I had got stuck in some strange woods, with only a sword for protection. I had wondered around, tripped over air (no, really), and stabbed myself through the gut. As such, anything potentially dangerous scares me shitless.

So yeah; me likey the umbrella thingie.

Over the next half hour, I was equipped with a small leather body guard with a strap on the back of it for hanging my weapon (honestly, who comes up with an "umblada?")leather leg guards, and leather gloves. All of it, naturally, was hidden under my clothes.

"It seems we've run out of time," Sheila said.

Maltrix glanced up at a conviently place clock on the wall. "Crap, we have like twenty minutes to get to Yuan's place."

Oh shit. I'm going to meet Yuan.


	3. To Sylvarant!

_**3: To Sylvarant!**_

"Oh yeah," Maltrix suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers. We were currently walking down the various halls to Yuan's office. Maltrix looked at me. "We never asked your name."

"I'm Kabe," I told them.

Sheila nodded. "An interesting name, certainly." I looked to her, and I noticed a look of realization dawn in her eyes, which I noted were a shade of violet. She looked at me. "I seem to have forgotten to explain something to you."

"Hm?" I responded intelligently.

"The weapon you possess can be used to channel mana. I'll leave it up to you to decide how you will do that."

I suddenly thought of Polka from Eternal Sonata. She used an umbrella in battles as well. Whenever she casted a spell, she opened up the parasol and water or healing or whatever burst out.

Or something like that.

"So, Kabe," Maltrix started, gaining my attention, "What do you do for fun?"

Let's see... play video games, watch television, sleep, write, hang with Char and Tran, sleep, type nonsensical crap on my laptop, sleep, and as of recently get thrown into video games. Did I mention sleep?

"I like to write," I eventually said. "Although I'm not that good at it," I added.

"You seem like the writing type," Maltrix said.

"Have you ever published a work?" Sheila asked.

"Well, no. I just write for fun, really."

"You're not much of an outdoors man are you?" Maltrix asked.

"Nope."

"I must ask, where do you live? Flanoir?" Sheila wondered.

"Yeah..." I responded uneasily.

"Just how did you come across this place?"

"Well... I don't really know. I woke up somewhere out there, then found this place and took shelter from a blizzard."

"Are you implying that perhaps someone kidnapped and left you to die?"

I shrugged. "I guess so."

"You're lucky that the Renegades keep they're base in a warmer part of the Flanoir continent," Maltrix told me. "Even when we have blizzards, the temperature doesn't get below negative five." I assumed he meant Celsius. If that had been Farhenheit... fuck, I would've been screwed.

"Yup," he continued. "And if anyone else had found you, you'd probably be dead."

"Huh?" was my brilliant response.

"Yes," Sheila nodded. "Unfortunately, a great deal of the Renegades follow the 'kill now, ask questions later' philosophy."

"Yeah," Maltrix agreed. "We're the smallest section of Renegades, known as Linda 'the good witch of the north's' group."

What, references to The Wizard of Oz?

"Ah, I remember that story my mother told me as a child," Sheila started. "Simply a young lass with her dog wishing to go home with the aid of ruby slippers. I loved it, regardless." She turned her eyes on me. "And since Linda hates bloodshed of any kind, many of the Renegades gave our group that pseudonym."

"And that's why even though she's the laziest person in the world, we don't mind working under her," Maltrix concluded.

I was still wondering how The Wizard of Oz actually existed here when we spotted Linda rounding the corner of the hall ahead.

"Ah, good, there you two are," she greeted us. We stopped walking when she reached us. She looked me over and smiled. "I see you equiped him with my creation."

"Yeah, well... it was the only one that he probably wouldn't kill himself with," Maltrix stated.

I rolled my eyes. "So sue me for being accident prone." While selecting my equipment, there had been a little accident involving me, a bow, and an arrow that had knocked down a stand of swords, a stand that Maltrix had been standing near. One of the lighter swords, a rapier I think, bounced across the floor and nearly impaled his boot. Afterwards, Sheila assigned herself to weapon selection, lest much something much worse should occur.

"Mm, well Yuan is ready to see the recruitment." She eyed me again.

"His name's Kabe," Maltrix volunteered.

"I see... well, let us hurry."

With that, the four of us continued down the hall.

It suddenly occurred to me that although we had been walking for at least fifteen minutes, Linda was the only Renegade we had run into.

"Where's the rest of the Renegades at, anyway?" I asked.

Sheila turned to me. "What do you mean?"

"Linda here's the only one I've seen besides the two of you."

"Well, that's 'cause this is the training hour," Maltrix told me.

"Sheila here is well trained with her spear. A natural master if I ever saw one," Linda said. "She has no need to bother with the training, as she has her own strict regimen she follows." She looked to Maltrix. "This one here is hopeless. Nothing can help his poor skills."

"Hmm... and is this your entire squadron?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. Most Renegade captains have command over larger groups. It was only until recently that I became a captain myself, and new captains are generally given small groups to command."

"Uh huh..." I responded.

"How is it you know of the Renegades, anyway?" Sheila asked suddenly. "Most people from Flanoir generally don't concern themselves with the affairs of the rest of Tethe'alla. The King rarely sends notices out to them anymore. Flanoir is almost really on its own, anymore."

"I lived in Meltokio until recently," I explained, hoping it didn't sound completely made up on the spot.

We stopped suddenly, and I thanked whoever was higher up that the awkward small talk was over at last. Then I took back my thanks when I realized why we had stopped: we had reached Yuan's office.

"Before I forget," Linda started, reaching into her side pocket, "I should give you this." She held out a bluesphere attached to a small gold crest.

"Is that an exphere?" I asked.

"Indeed. Simply place the Key Crest-that's the gold part here-onto any part of your body, and it press it down for about a minute, and it will stick."

I took the exsphere from her and removed my left glove, placing the exphere upon my now bare hand.

As I tried to get it to stick, Linda placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me into the door before us, Sheila and Maltrix following us in.

Looking up, I saw a tall man sporting long blue hair, part of it tied into a ponytail, most of his figure hid behind his cape. And also possibly a giant ass sword. His face held arrogant, green eyes, and a hard-ass expression that seemingly was copyrighted by this man.

This man was Yuan, and the first thing he did was walk around from behind his large desk and towards us, eyeing me in particular. Not that it mattered, but I was really starting to get a bit miffed at every person I had met today scrutinizing my worth.

I'm just telling myself I'm annoyed so that I'm not scared shitless by the dude in front of me who could clearly cleave my head off if he so desired.

"Hmm," he started, "he seems incapable of any type of physical combat. But he could easily excel in magic." He returned to his desk and sat down. "Sheena will certainly be benefited by someone who can use magic."

I wasn't planning on correcting him on the fact that magic of any sort couldn't possibly be casted by me.

He motioned us away with his hand. "Sheena is waiting in the Rheaird hanger. I trust that you will see..." he stopped, looking to me.

"I-I'm Kabe," I stuttered.

"Kabe... well then, please see that he arrives to the hanger, Linda."

And with that, we were traversing the halls again. I guess Yuan was just really eager to get the whole "murder Colette" business underway.

Not that I planned on even laying a finger on Colette. Sheena was going to fail, right? And with me, er, "helping" her, she won't have a chance in hell. As far as I can tell, I'm only going to be a detriment. Especially because I'm wielding a fucking parasol. It has sharp blades, sure. But how could I even attempt to intimidate someone?

As it turned out, the Rheaird hanger was just a few doors down the hall. Walking in, I saw a large blue contraption standing on wheels upon a circular platform in the center of the moderately large room. A Rheaird, I guessed. It looked much like it did in the game. It looked like a retarded metal bird. Or something.

Suddenly I wondered just how I was going to, I don't know, _survive?_ I can't possibly imagine fighting some of the foes Lloyd and co. go up against. Or fighting Lloyd's group. Or falling down that mineshaft. Or if I don't and Kratos slits my throat. Can you say, "I'm fucked?"

That is if Sheena and I actually manage to join up with them (without them-Kratos-killing us). Who knows, knowing me, I'm liable to screw up anything.

Linda grabbed my hand, placing something in it. I looked at her. "This is a Wingpack. If you're wandering throughout Sylvarant and night falls and you haven't come across any form of shelter, use this." She offered a sheepish smile. "Just make sure no one sees you use this aside from Sheena. Sylvarant doesn't have wingpacks."

I could already guess some of the scenarios using this thing in public could cause. Half of them involved Raine in some way.

I nodded, slipping the Wingpack into my pocket. "Thank you." I gazed about the room, spotting a machine on the far left that appeared to be some sort of control board. To the right was one of those vending machine things. Directly ahead was a large hole in the wall, one that I assumed led outside. Everything seemed... well, for this place, normal.

But where was Sheena?

Suddenly there was a flash of smoke. When it dissipated, there was a furry... rat thing with blue wavy tails sitting in front of us.

"Hey, it's a... thing!" Maltrix cooed, bending down. "Hey-a buddy!" The furry beast ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"I told you my name's Corrine!" it spoke.

For some reason, I turned around and looked up. There, on top of the door frame, was a young woman, dressed completely in purple, a pink ribbon tied around her waist. She had black hair that was tied together, brown eyes, and a perky, yet softspoken demeanor written on her face.

Seeing that I was looking at her, she waved.

Sheila had apparently noticed her just as I had. "Sheena," she nodded, then motioned to me. "This will be your partner, Kabe." I shyly grinned, digging my hands into my pockets.

She leaped down and landed next to us with grace not unlike that of... I dunno, some graceful animal. Don't ask me, I'm not good at coming up with metaphors. She certainly had more grace than a pig... if pigs had grace. Perhaps a gazelle would be the perfect animal to compare her with.

She stuck a hand out toward me. I grasped it, and she said, "Nice to meetcha!" Dropping my hand, she looked to Linda. "Are we ready to go now?"

Linda nodded. "Yes. We're sorry for the delay. We want to make sure that the operation is a success, after all, so every precaution needs to be taken."

Sheena glanced behind Linda, then smirked. Curious, I looked around her and saw Maltrix laying on the floor, Corrine bounding around him. He was chuckling like a giddy four-year old.

Linda turned around then, frowning. "Maltrix, we must go now." She walked to the door, opening it, waiting.

Sheila sighed, walking over to the giggling male. "Maltrix," she started, kneeling beside him. Seeing he was ignoring her, she caught Corrine on lap thirty around the young man.

That got his attention. Sheena rubbed a hand across her face just as Maltrix started, "Hey, me and... Corn here are playing!"

"Corrine!" the summon spirit corrected, nestling into Sheila's hold. I idly wondered just what kind of mentality Maltrix possessed. He seemed like he was in his late teens or early twenties, but he was acting like a kid with a new pet.

Sheila shook her head, lowering Corrine to the floor, who scuttled away to Sheena almost instantly. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Sheila dragged Maltrix to the door, with the teal haired man whining and fussing all the way.

As the two passed by and out into the hall, Linda blushed. "Maltrix gets like that around small animals. Sheena can tell you the whole ordeal later when Maltrix first saw Corrine." She turned, closing the door. Just before it shut, she called, "I wish you two luck."

I turned to Sheena, who had Corrine perched on her shoulder. "Exactly what happened the first time he saw Corrine?"

She sighed. "I'll tell you later, since it seems we're going to be traveling together for a while." She glanced over her shoulder to the Rheaird. "Did anyone explain to you how to operate one of those things?" she asked, facing me again.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we need to use that thing to go to Sylvarant." She walked over to the platform holding the Rheaird and climbed up it. "No one explained to me how to use the damn thing, though."

Following her, I climbed up on the platform and got a closer look at the contraption. "So... if neither of us know how to drive this thing... what do we do?"

She grinned. "Well, it can't be too hard to figure out." She leapt onto it, grabbing on to the handle bars on either side. She motioned for me to get on with her.

Securing myself and holding onto Sheena, I looked at the panel between the handle bars. It looked a lot like what you would see behind the steering wheel in a car. A gauge to measure speed (that was in kilometers, I noted), a fuel gauge, a handle that I guessed controlled how fast the vehicle traveled, and an ignition that seemed to operate on three buttons-one red, one green, and the other yellow-rather than a key.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight," Sheena started in an authoritive tone. She turned her head slightly to look at me. "If you try _anything_ with me, I will dump you out of this vehicle instantly."

"Trust me," I chuckled, "even with the warning I wouldn't try anything." I sniffed. "I'm not that kinda guy." With women, anyhow. I'm still a guy, regardless, if you know what I mean.

"Okay then," she said, looking back to the control panel. "I'm gonna guess this green button here turns on the Rheaird." Pressing it, the machine roared to life. Next she pressed the yellow button, and the Rheaird wavered a bit. I felt like the ground had dropped from below me.

Peering over the side, I noticed the wheels that the machine had been standing on had retracted, and we were now floating. "The yellow button retracts the wheels," I voiced to her.

"So we're floating now?"

"Yep."

"And this lever here..." she started, placing a hand on it. "This lever controls speed, I'm hoping." She pushed on it experimentally, and the Rheaird began to drift slowly forward.

"You better hold on tight," she warned suddenly. She gripped the speed lever again and pushed it forward as far as it would go.


	4. The Distortion

I'm not really all that happy with this chapter. But here it is, anyways.

_**4: The Distortion**_

If I had to piss, I would've done that. We shot through the tunnel in front of us at over what was probably one-hundred and fifty miles per hour. Cold wind blasted us from all directions when we emerged outside roughly a second later.

Sheena apparently hadn't expected the extreme speed either, since she was screaming like the violent, demonic banshee Zelos swears she is.

Managing to stop screaming, Sheena gripped the speed lever, pulling it back slowly, until we were stationary within the air.

Both of us were breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. "Well, that was..." Sheena started.

"That was... yeah, that was yeah," I finished.

"Hehe, sorry," she reprimanded.

I shrugged. "'S not a big deal. It was kinda fun. You just be thankful I didn't have a full bladder." I looked behind us, seeing a large light in the distance. I assumed that was the distortion thing we were supposed to fly through to reach Sylvarant. Telling Sheena of this, she whipped the vehicle around and took off towards it.

About a minute later, we reached the light, and I noticed something: the light was as big as the base. Okay, maybe not, but it was huge. It exuded sounds much like what you'd expect a black hole from some cheap sci-fi film to make. Electricty crackled in the air around us.

"Kabe, are you positive this is how we get to Sylvarant?" Sheena asked.

"Well, yeah... I think." I hoped so, anyway. Of all the things I'm certain that are different between the game and this world, I was pretty certain that the means to traveling between the two worlds was still the same.

Sheena nudged the speed lever foward, and we drifted closer to the distortion. I noticed that I wasn't cold anymore, almost as if heat was coming off of the light.

The heat grew more intense, the distortion seeming to pull us closer.

Sheena pulled the speed lever back, braking us in midair. "This just feels too dangerous."

"So says the girl who's supposed to murder the chosen of the other world," I crack. "We may as well just get this over with, y'know."

She nodded. "I doubt the Renegades would come up with something that would actually harm themselves, anyway." She pushed the lever foward halfway, and we entered the distortion.

I could immediately tell something was off.

"Wow," Sheena gasped, gazing around her.

I was too shocked to even utter words. We were alone in an empty space devoid of life. Stars dotted the blackish purple space in the distance. Holes ripped in the empty void floated around us, each depicting a world completely different from the one we had just left.

I looked behind us and saw a portal of bluish-white light, the same color of the distortion we had just entered. It showed a city with grand buildings of stone, several made of wood surrounding the larger ones, people running to and fro, going about their daily lives. Each wore appropriate dress for the weather, which was shown to be a blizzard much like the one I had been in hours before. I guessed the city was Flanoir.

The scene abruptly changed to a dark forest, old wooden houses sitting amongst the trees, some built into them. A lone man holding an ax stood, seemingly waiting for someone. Several other men, each carrying an ax, joined him, and they began to head out. They stopped abruptly, fear and confusion painting their eyes. A young girl, no more than twelve, walked past them, dragging an ax and a large tree trunk in either hand. She paid them no mind, and walked to the house nearest by. The angle from which the scene appeared changed, and suddenly I was viewing the inside of the house. The door opened, and in walked the same girl from before.

I noticed then who it was. She had pink hair, gravity defying pigtails on either side of her head, her face cold, lifeless. Her eyes appeared to have been taken from a doll, never blinking. In fact, she almost seemed like a life-sized doll, complete with a cute button nose and small, pink lips that were seemingly permanently closed.

_This_ was Presea? And she's been like this for the past sixteen years...

Sheena tapped me on the arm. "Look ahead," she commanded. I turned back, seeing a portal of the same color a ways ahead of us. It showed a large boat docking at a large, seafaring town. The entire town was built on stone paths that rose up from the water. Just beyond the docks was a large market place, people bartering and arguing for fish and medicine and the like. Palmacosta, I guessed,

"Is that the way to Sylvarant?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I guess so. All these other... things show literally out of this world scenes." She pushed the speed lever foward some, and we flew towards the void that hopefully lead to Sylvarant.

As we went, I gazed around. I couldn't possibly describe some of the worlds depicted in the voids. Some showed worlds that seemed predominantly ruled by fish, some showed strange creatures that looked much like the media's interpretation of extraterrestrials, and still others showed worlds that seemed much like ours but in a much earlier time period.

"We're almost there. Ugh," Sheena shivered, "I can't wait to get out of here. I feel like we're gonna end up deserted in one of these crazy worlds."

"Yeah," I muttered. Just before we finally entered the void leading to Sylvarant, I noticed one that showed a very familiar scene.

Buildings sprawled across a grassy landcape, trees dotting the areas that weren't paved with roads. Cars drove from one building to the next, teenagers and other young adults piling out and dashing across the parking lots.

One car I noticed looked very familiar. The scene angle changed, now zoomed in on the car I was looking at.

It... was my car. My Poniac Vibe! The driver's door popped open, and Charlotte stepped out, her face holding a battered and tired expression. The passenger door opened and Tran stepped out, his face much the same as hers. They both looke at each other, the faces of both changing instantly, looking cheerful and excited for their next class. Their eyes couldn't lie, and they both knew it.

They slammed the doors and headed for the entrance to the Technical Arts building.

"Wait!" I called uselessly. That was the last I saw before Sheena and I passed through to Sylvarant.


	5. Why I hate deserts

...So. I haven't updated this is months. This'll be a pretty common occurance, though, if I seriously get into writing this. Sometimes I go for long stretches of time where I just can't get my story to go anywhere. Writer's block, as most people like to call it, is one of those friends who never quite realize you don't share those same feelings for them.

Oh, and to the person who was asking if this was a SheenaxOC fic, no, it's not. Still, that's subject to change, as I don't realize what I've written until after I finish... well, writing it. Still, I can guarantee that if there is any romance of any kind in this story, it's not gonna Sheena and Kabe sharing it.

_**5: Why I hate deserts.**_

"I hope that you will heed our warnings well. The desert is a harsh climate."

"Yeah, it's hot. And it's uncivilized. It sucks."

"Don't worry, we'll be alright."

While Sheena spoke with Sheila and Maltrix, I looked around us. We had reached Sylvarant just fine, and were standing just outside of the entrance to the base in the desert. The two Renegades decided they were going to see us off as we began on our grand adventure.

I was already in a foul mood.

As I sulked, I heard the entrance open. Turning around, I saw that Linda had now joined us.

"Come, you two. Lord Yuan has summoned us." Linda turned her eyes on Sheena. "I wish you both luck." With a small wave, she walked back into the base, Sheila and Maltrix hurrying behind her.

"Man, I wanted to play with Corn more..." I heard just before the doors closed.

Sheena shook her head. "Well, shall we be going?"

I sighed, my entire body feeling as though needles were stabbing through every inch of me. I hated the heat. Why it made my skin hurt, I'll never know. Doctors told me it's 'cause its dry.

As Sheena made her way down the steps leading away from the base, I followed, still griping about the heat in my mind. It had to be one-hundred-and-ten degrees out here.

I realized that Sheena had spoken to me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said I hope we make it to Triet before sundown. Sheila said it's about the only town that's here in the desert." She looked up to the sky. "But we probably only have a few hours left."

Fast foward the few hours, and here we were, still trudging along, the sun setting.

"Today officially sucks," I declared.

Sheena nodded, not having much else to say. We'd emptied the barrel of every conceivable topic you could imagine over the past few hours. That, coupled with the fact that we had just met, meant we really had nothing to say to one another.

"Oh, great," Sheena started.

"Hm?" I looked up.

She pointed to our right. "You see that? A sand storm's headin' for us."

I lowered my head, counting sand grains as I had for a while now. "And we still haven't found shelter of any sort. I'm surprised we haven't ran into any mons-" A hand suddenly covered my mouth. I looked to the hand's owner in confusion.

Sheena rolled her eyes, lowering her hand. "C'mon, don't you know the power of suggestion?"

I laughed. "Well, still, it's odd that there's been _nothing_ for literally four hours. Was there some memo we missed? A random flyer stating, 'All beasts, furry and scaled, come one and all to our marvelous tea party! Located at scenic random rock in the middle of fucking nowhere! Don't miss out!'" I looked to Sheena, who was giving me an odd look back. "...What?"

She shook her head. "A tea party?"

I grinned. "It could totally happen." I turned my head to the left. "See? There's the rock," I continued, pointing to a large, jagged boulder, which was a dark brown. Surprising, seeing as most of the stones we'd run into in this desert had been a color just shades off from being purely white.

"Honestly, Kabe," she trailed off. She looked past me, stating, "Where's this rock at, anyway. If there really is a tea party, I'd like some. Our canteens ran out of water ages ago."

I looked back and pointed to the rock... the invisible rock.

"Kabe, I don't see a rock."

"I know, me neither. I swear there was one there, like, two seconds ago." The ground rumbled a bit, clouds of sand dispersing into the air.

I suddenly felt uneasy. I took a few steps back until I stood beside Sheena. "Hey, uh... did Linda or anyone ever mention if Sylvarant got earthquakes?"

She pulled out her cards. "Not that I'm aware of."

More shaking, more sand polluting the air. Then, it stopped.

Neither of us moved for a few moments, the sand slowly clearing away, revealing empty space.

I took a small step forward. "Um... okay. Sylvarant has earthquakes. Righty-o, then." I began to walked foward, until Sheena grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to look at her. She shook her hand and rose a finger to her lips, signaling me to be quiet.

The shaking started again, this time with more vigor, as if the origin was directly below us.

"Oh goddess," Sheena breathed. She suddenly grabbed hold of my arm and dashed foward, dragging me with her.

"Why are we running!" I shouted at her.

"Don't ask, just run!"

She was a hell of a lot faster than I was, so I was struggling to put one foot in front of the other. It wasn't like I could slow down; she had a death grip on my arm.

I looked over my shoulder, noticing the rumbling hadn't yet stopped. A large cloud of dust seemed to be following us, a cloud much too big to have been caused by our footsteps alone.

I suddenly realized just what could be making all that dust.

Turning foward again, I noticed Sheena's destination: a large, rocky plateau. It was at least two-hundred meters away still.

"I don't think we'll make it!" I cried out, surprised I still had the breath to say that. My stamina was awful. Exercise was a word that never really made its way into my vocabulary.

Sheena looked behind us, then to me. "Kabe! Listen, when I give the signal, throw yourself to your right! Okay!"

I nodded, afraid to use up anymore stamina by talking.

"Three..." I heard Sheena mutter. "Two... NOW!"

She let go of my arm and lunged to her left just when I lept to the right. I tumbled and rolled onto my back. I raised my head to look around.

The rumbling and clouds of dust continued foward, away from us. The shaking stopped again, the dust again slowly dissipating into the air.

"Kabe," Sheena half whispered, half yelled. "Don't make any sudden movements. Don't make any sound at all."

I continued to stare foward, afraid that letting my gaze touch on anything else would mean instant death. I saw in my peripheral vision Sheena throw a card forward into the mess of dust that still hadn't quite dispersed. Seconds later, I heard an explosion.

There was a loud cry then. One that certainly didn't belong to your average creature.

The rumbling started again, sand coming in torrents from the dust cloud before us. Rising from the top of the cloud was a long, cylindrical creature whose body easily reached four feet in diameter. It's rough, scaly body was a dark brown-the same color as the boulder-, each scale looking so sharp and jagged that merely coming in contact with the creature could be dangerous. The top of the creature that was visible from the dust cloud curved its neck down, a mouth now revealed to be on the top, countless circles of teeth visible. Not two seconds after it had done so, the sand storm finally reached us, effectively hiding the beast from my eyes... and seperating me from Sheena.


	6. Desperate Escape

This is, compared to my previous chapters, much longer than the chapters I usually write. Still, compared to a lot of other people, it's not that long at all.

Anyway, I want to thank the people who've reviewed so far. Just seeing that little number go up by one makes me feel all happy and gives me an idea for how I want this story to turn out. So... yeah. Thanks!

_**6: Desperate Escape**_

I've lived in Texas all my life, so a little dust storm is no big deal to me.

Being in a dust storm with a giant ass worm of doom who could eat me in a single bite however is something I'm not completely accustomed to.

Ignoring Sheena's orders entirely, I screamed bloody murder. If I had been capable of coherent thought, I would've wondered how my voice could pierce so many different octaves at once.

I could suddenly feel sand pour all over me, all in my mouth, causing me to stop screaming. Spitting out the sand and then looking up, I could see the body of the worm dashing overhead, just mere inches above me. Chancing a look behind me, I could see just well enough to realize it was devouring a decent sized boulder.

A boulder. A fucking rock that had to weigh at least half a ton.

Did it think the rock had screamed and went for that?

Not wanting to stick around to find out, I picked myself up and dashed in the direction I thought that rocky plateau was.

"HAAAH!" I suddenly heard, followed by another explosion. If we survived this, I was gonna ask Sheena if I could borrow some of those exploding cards...

Yeah, like I'm so sure I was gonna live through this.

I became aware of another presence near me. Looking to my left, I saw Sheena running with me.

"I'm having Corrine distract it! I don't know how long he can last though..."

"SHEENA!" A voice cried out.

"Well, that answers that..." I breathed.

Corrine bounded up and landed on Sheena's shoulder. "It's coming back this way!" He informed us.

"Dammit!" Sheena cursed.

A roar pierced through the area. All three of us glanced back to see the worm several feet behind us, slipping across the desert sand and quickly gaining on us.

"Fucking-what do we do now?" I yelled.

The worm suddenly leaped up into the air, seemingly aiming for Sheena. She stopped running and grunted out, "Guardian Seal!" The worm landed on her and destroyed the shield, knocking her down, but it also caused the worm to bounce off and burrow into the sand just behind her. I stopped running to go back to her.

"You alright?" I asked, pulling her up.

She wiped her forehead. "Yeah, I just don't think I can do that again." She shook her head. "But nevermind, we gotta keep going!" She grabbed hold of my arm and dashed over, dragging me with her again.

Trying to match my footsteps with hers, I looked ahead, past Sheena. I still couldn't see the plateau, or even if we were going in the right direction.

My thoughts halted when I realized something.

"Sheena! Where'd Corrine go!" He wasn't perched on her shoulder! What happened to him?

"Don't worry about him, I can summon him from wherever he went to later! He can take care of himself! I'm more worried about you, honestly!"

I rolled my eyes... well, as much as I could considering I was going way past my top running speed. "Running's not my strong point! So sue me!"

Another roar rose up, this time from below us. Sheena halted her running, sending me sprawling on the ground, gasping for air.

As Sheena went to help me up, sand started to rise behind us. We both looked behind to see the worm emerging again, it's maw open and drooling. It screeched once my, blowing air towards us and knocking Sheena down.

"Shit... Sheena! What do we-" I stopped when I realized she wasn't getting up. The worm began to advance slowly towards us. I backed away as fast as I could considering I was crawling on my back.

I looked to Sheena, quickly noticing an irregularity. Blood was seeping from her head into the sand. A perfectly white, medium-sized sand stone rested just behind her head, itself too quickly turning a dark crimson.

She... was knocked out?

No... no... _no! _She couldn't! Not now!

Looking back at the worm, I noticed it had raised its head up, as if preparing to strike. I wrapped my arms around Sheena and rolled myself and her out of the way of the worm as it flew into the air towards us, the worm burrowing itself into the sand where Sheena and I were just at.

Safe for the moment, I sat and thought. How was I supposed to get myself and Sheena to safety? I could barely lift the bar in weight class back in highschool!

I then remembered something. The Wingpack I got from Linda... what was in it?

Reaching into my pocket and pulling it out, I looked it over briefly. There was a small button on it. Pressing it did nothing.

"Oh, great. Of course I'd get a faulty Wingpack," I sighed. The ground beneath me began to rumble. Fuck, the worm was back.

If I knew one thing, it was that I had to distract this thing from Sheena somehow.

Slipping the Wingpack into my pocket, I wrapped my arms around Sheena again and rolled myself a ways away until I was sure the worm wouldn't emerge directly below us. Disregarding the circumstances, I was sure Tran would've loved to be in my position right now...

As I predicted, the worm rose up out of the sand where the two of us had been only seconds before. Standing up and running several feet from Sheena, I cleared my throat and prepared myself to shout.

See, from what I've gathered about this thing is that it can't see, and reacts to sound. If I could make enough noise, it'd come toward me and leave Sheena alone.

'Course, this was only a theory.

"Hey, asswipe! Your mom goes to college!" It was the only thing I could think of to say. Fucking Napoleon Dynamite... I don't even like that movie, why the hell am I quoting it?

Right, Kabe, focus. Giant ass worm of doom quickly approaching.

It stopped just a couple of feet away and began to slowly advance as it had been doing all the times before. As it rose its head again, I knew it was about to leap into the air and attempt to get me. Leaping out of the way again, I could hear it digging into the sand again, preparing for another attempt.

I couldn't do this forever, as I know it'd eventually start trying another tactic. I had to think of some way to incapacitate this thing. I couldn't use magic; due to the current situation, I'd probably misfire and engulf myself in flames. Sure, the worm probably wouldn't won't me for appetizers then, but still...

Okay, I have another moment to think. What do I do? I still wanna say that maybe I could beat this thing if I could get the Wingpack to work.

Well, for starters, now that I think about it, having just the button on the side of it seems pretty dangerous. I mean, it could bump into something else in your pocket and explode with whatever's inside. So... there has to be something more to it.

For some reason, that got me to thinking about Raine and her absolute obsession with all things ruin-like. Magitechnology, for instance. I remember at some point her saying that Magitechnology was lost to the world 'cause mana was disappearing... or something like that.

Wait... mana?

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted suddenly. A roar answered not a second later.

Muttering a quick obscenity, I glanced around, not feeling vibrations from the ground like with all of the beast's previous attacks. Backing up some, I tripped over the unconcious form of Sheena.

That's when it started.

The rumbling, I was almost sure it was from right below us. A mound of sand rose almost right beside us, the worm poking its head out from the top. It turned its maw towards the two of us, preparing itself to strike.

Fuck, there's no way I could get myself and Sheena out of the way this time!

Throwing myself to chance and hoping I got lucky, I reached into my pocket and withdrew the Wingpack and held it above me, pressing my thumb over the button and concentrating a small amount of mana into.

Suddenly light exploded from the Wingpack.

A multitude of objects suddenly began stretching out of the Wingpack and into the air, the many parts appearing pixelated and coming together, creating a huge object high above, emitting strange noises that could only be described as wind screeching and creaking through an old, decrepit building high on a mountaintop.

The strange noises also attracted the attention of the worm, who's maw was now pointed upward, as if it could see what was coming together above us.

The objects suddenly stopped spilling forth from the Wingpack. I suddenly realized that whatever had formed from the Wingpack was probably something that didn't usually float in the air.

With the worm distracted, I wrapped my arms around Sheena and rolled several feet away.

Before I had a chance to look behind myself, I heard something that sounded like a building collapsing on itself, along with the screech of the worm, one that was of pain.

I waited a few moments before standing and picking Sheena up by the shoulders. I walked back to where I thought the worm had been, dragging Sheena with me.

I was not prepared to see what appeared to be a wall with a metallic, futuristic door in it.

Having almost dropped Sheena, I reaffirmed my grip on her shoulders, this time slipping my hands under her arms, before cautiously stepping towards the door and gently propping Sheena up on it.

Leaving her there, I walked to the left, coming to a corner. Rounding it, I suddenly stopped when I saw the head of the worm protruding from beneath this... building, as I guessed it was.

Stepping forward slowly, I looked at the worm, then to the building. It had entirely crushed the worm, greenish fluid coating the sand here. You couldn't even see underneath the building. It was so heavy it had flattened the worm, all except for it's head that had survived the crush.

Grimacing, I continued my survey of this building. It was made entirely of some kind of indestructible metal, apparently. Otherwise, it would have shattered upon landing. If there hadn't currently been a sandstorm, I'm sure the bright metal would've gleamed in the sun.

Making another round about the large, rectangular shaped building, I realized it had no windows. Strange, I thought.

I returned to the door on the front wall. Examining the door, I realized it had no knob. There was a strange screen in place of where the knob would've been, however. Wiping my hand across it, a female, automated voice suddenly spoke out.

"Mana signature required. Please submit the mana signature of Sheena Fujibayashi."

"...the hell?" was my response.

Looking down to Sheena laying up against the door, I lifted up one of her hands and held it to the screen.

"Signature correct. You may enter." The door suddenly slid open. Sheena would've fallen back down had I not've been holding her arm.

Lifting Sheena again by the shoulders, I entered the building, walking down a hallway that was very reminescent of the hallways in the Renegade base.

After a short walk, I came upon another door much like the one at the entrance. I touched my hand to this one and, as predicted, another automated voice rang out, this one male.

"Mana signature required. Submit the signature of Kabe here."

Me? Uh... okay.

Placing my hand across the screen, it beeped and told me the signature was correct, the door sliding open. I also heard something else slam from behind. Looking back, the front door had shut itself. Disregarding it, I turned back to the now open door in front of me and walked through.

Again, I almost lost my grip on Sheena. This... was a house? I was almost positive I was standing in a living room. The floor was covered in a deep red carpet, a black, leather couch on the wall opposite me, a small, glass coffee table just in front of it. The walls surrounding us were a deep red as well, minus the carpet. Aside from a few potted plants here and there, some folding chairs, and some doorways (two on the right, one on the left), that was it. It wasn't a very large room, but it felt somewhat homey... and very safe, too.

Walking over to the couch and laying Sheena down, I went through the doorway near the farthest corner, which led to a kitchen. The other doorway on this side led to what appeared to be a laundry room.

Ignoring both, I then walked through the doorway on the left, which led to a hall that had several doors on either side. Opening one at random, I discovered a bedroom. The rest of the doors held bedrooms as well. Each looked the same: the floors were covered in carpet, this a deep blue, with the walls the same color, a twin bed in the corner farthest away from the door, itself matted with black sheets and a dark blue-and-black striped comforter with two pillows on one end, a simple wooden nightstand sitting beside it with a basic lamp and clock atop it, and a comfy looking chair sitting beside the rooms' entrance.

Utterly exhausted and too tired to even comprehend the events that had just took place, I let myself collapse on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Just before sleep had taken me over completely, I idly wondered if Sheena would be comfortable on the couch in the living room.

* * *

I'd been waiting so long to unveil what had been in that Wingpack. You don't even know.

Oh, and don't worry, Sheena and Corrine are fine.


	7. How?

I'm in a writing mood, apparently. I've got the next chapter out, and it's only been... like, two days since the last one?

Also, I'm planning on doing away with the first chapters I had, and instead introducing them as flashbacks Kabe will experience at certain times. So... I'm gonna have to go back and fix the numbers now. And I really don't want to (lazy). Oh well.

That above comment is now completely irrevalent, as I've went and fixed the numbers finally... at least I think I have. Knowing me, I probably went and completely screwed up one (or more) of the chapters in doing so.

Anyhow, look foward to seeing some instances with Charlotte, Tran, Rebecca, and Jeremy in some upcoming flashback chapters.

_**7: How?**_

_"Kabe, how could you?"_

_"I-I don't-"_

_"You even _lied_ to me about it!"_

_"Charlotte, listen-"_

_"No, Kabe, YOU listen. You know me. I'm not one to judge people. I've always seen it as unfair to stereotype and crap. There are some things people can't change about themselves, stuff that's ingrained into their very soul, a part of them that sticks to them like an unwanted shadow. I know that it took years for you to come to terms with who you were."_

_"Char, please, can I-"_

_"Kabe. Listen. You and I have been best friends since we met in Kindergarten. We're now freshmen in college. We're practically family by this point. We've never kept any secrets from each other since that pact we made during sophomore year back in highschool. _

_"And yet... you go and pull a stunt like this. Kabe! Just... How? You... you went and-oh god, you went around my back and started a relationship with my boyfriend?"_

_"Charlotte! Please!"_

_"I could've accepted it if you and Jeremy had worked it out and told me about this, or at the very least waited until Jeremy broke up with me. I had been getting vibes from him that he wanted to end our relationship, anyway. _

_"But neither of you told me! I can't believe that! Especially because it's you! That you would lie about something like this... Kabe, tell me, why?"_

_"But Charlotte-"_

_"Kabe! ...Why?... please, just tell me why?"_

_"...Because I'm still ashamed to be gay."_

_"...Kabe."_

_"No!"_

_"Dammit, KABE!"_

_"No! I'm sorry!"_

_"KABE! GET UP!"_

"AHH!" Suddenly jolted awake, I tumbled out of bed and onto the floor in the most ungraceful way possible.

"For goddess' sake, Kabe. How long're you gonna sleep?"

"Huh?" I responded groggily. Pushing myself up to a standing position, I saw Sheena standing above me, holding an ice pack to the back of her head.

"Oh, good, you're okay," I sighed, relieved. "Um... you _are_ totally fine, right? Just a major headache, no memory loss, nothing like that?"

She nodded. I noticed her hair was untied, her shoulder-length black locks hanging down. "I remember what happened yesterday... mostly, anyhow. That giant worm... how'd you manage to defeat it without my help?" She raised her free hand to cover her mouth, gasping embarrasedly. "N-Not that I mean you're completely helpless, but-"

I waved a hand, silencing her. "I get what you're saying. I'm just some random guy from Flanoir who couldn't possibly have the same strength as someone trained to be a ninja from Mizuho." I shrugged. "Probably the only reason I even survived... y'know, besides dumb luck, was 'cause of that Exphere Linda gave me."

Sheena's eyes lit up with recognition. "Ah, so she gave you one, too."

I nodded. "Not to mention the Wingpack."

She cocked her head. "She gave you a Wingpack?"

"Yeah, it's how I killed the worm. It was about to devour us when I remembered she had given that to me, and when I used it, this house flew out of it and crushed the worm entirely."

Recognition fazed through her eyes once more. "Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you where we were. I tell ya, when I woke up a while ago, I swear... I gave new meaning to the term 'dazed and confused'."

I laughed at that. I realized I was still sitting on the floor, so I pushed myself up, grimacing all the while.

"Ugh..."

"Hm? Something wrong, Kabe?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I just never expected to be this sore after yesterday... well, come to think of it, I never expected to be in that kind of situation in my entire life." I ran a hand through my hair, matted down and completely caked with sand. "Ew... I'm all covered in sand and sweat from the desert."

"There's a bathroom just beside this hallway in the living room. I took a hot shower when I got up. Helped me a lot." Yawning slightly, she continued. "Plus, it was nice to use one of these more advanced bathrooms for once, especially without having to worry about that idiot chosen peeping on me." Her face, while having expressed a tired, monotone look, suddenly changed to one of extreme rage and annoyance.

Please, dear god, don't make me have to endure a rant about Zelos...

Deciding I had to escape now, I mumbled a quick thanks and limped as quickly as possible to the living room. Turning to my right, there indeed was a doorway that lead into a bathroom. I wonder how I missed that.

Disregarding my obliviousness, I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I didn't believe Sheena to be the type to invade people's privacy, but still, it was the principle of the thing.

Taking a quick look around, I noted that this bathroom was very basic, looking much like one you'd find in a hotel. To the left was a bathtub, a curtain running across it and a showerhead hanging above. On the right, a sink and a toilet. Directly in front of me was a small closet built into the wall. Opening it revealed several towels.

I'd have to remember to thank Linda the next time I saw her. Though this was pretty close to how I lived at home, this was basically the lap of luxury for how most people lived in Sylvarant. Maybe not even that.

Stripping down my clothes and armor (how I slept with all that on I'll never know) and turning on the showerhead and adjusting the hot and cold knobs, I watched as clean, clear water sprayed forth. Reaching a hand under it, I realized it was already hot. I slipped off my glasses and laid them by the sink, having almost forgot them (again, how I slept with them on and having them not break I'll never understand).

Stepping into the tub and letting the searing water embrace and relax me, I just stood there, unmoving. Thinking.

I don't know why, but it hadn't yet occured to me where I really was. I was... in a video game. A game. Granted, it was one of my favorite games, but that doesn't change just how surreal this is. I mean... is this even real? Am I just having one of the most realistice dreams of my life. Am I gonna wake up in the arms of Jer-

"Oh god," I gasped. Memories suddenly came flooding back to me. Memories from the last night I was on Earth. When I was in Jeremy's room... when the light engulfed me. What we had been doing prior to the light appearing and transporting me into Tales of Symphonia.

I brought my hands up to my head, gripping my tresses with all my strength, far from caring if I ripped the chestnut locks out by the root. "God... that explains the dream I had. Oh god, Charlotte. Why did I do that?"

I mean, we didn't... y'know, _do it._ I'm still proud to say I'm a virgin. But we still did stuff that only those in a dating relationship would've done.

I suddenly heard knocking. "Kabe? You've been in there for fifteen minutes already. You alright?"

Holy hell. "Um, sorry! The water just feels really nice!"

"Well, hurry up, 'cause I'm making lunch, and then we should check and see if the sandstorm finally let up and get moving if it has."

Sighing, I looked around to see various kinds of soap and shampoo littered on the rim of the tub. Grabbing on of the tubes off liquid soap and dispensing and generous amount into my palm, I started washing myself, unconciously going back to my previous train of thought.

I shook my head once I realized where my mind was headed. No, I wasn't, couldn't let myself worry about that right now. If I was stuck here in Symphonia, then I'd just have to let myself forget about what transpired back on Earth. I couldn't let myself worry about what I did back in a world I no longer existed in, as selfish as that may seem. If I'm truly in Symphonia, I'm guessing I'm here for the entire journey.

The question is, will I survive all the way through? Or even to the first visit to the Tower of Salvation? Could I use the Eternal Sword to go home? I'm assuming I'm a half-elf now, for some reason or other. Half-elves can use the Eternal Sword, so...

But do I want to go back to Earth, then? I hate to admit it, but I'm a coward. Would I be able to handle going back home, back to where I screwed up my relationship with Charlotte (and possibly Tran)?

Now at the stage of washing my hair, I began to dig my fingers into my head, pressing down to lift dirt and whatnot from my scalp, albeit a little harder than I should've. My mind was starting back into depressing topics again. I wasn't gonna let it do that, at least not until Sheena and I were taking up shelter in a town for more than a day (which would probably be when-well, if-we join up with Lloyd and the others). I swore sometimes my mind had a mind of its own.

Stepping out of the shower and drying myself with a towel, I could vaguely make out the scent of something cooking.

My stomach suddenly growled with such vigor I thought it would pounce right out of me and run into the kitchen on its own. I hadn't realized that I hadn't eaten a single thing yesterday.

Temporarily strengthened by the desire for food, I quickly dressed back into my old clothes (leaving my armor for now) made my way to the kitchen.

Yesterday, all I had been concerned with was where I could find a place to rest, so I had mostly ignored the kitchen (and the laundry room, which I think was just beside the kitchen).

Taking it all in, it was really very nice. The floor was made up of light brown wooden tiles. The walls were a plain white, simple and soothing. To the right of the room sat a decent sized, dark mahogany table against the wall, which could at most seat four, possibly six if we moved it away from the wall. In the farthest right corner sat what appeared to be a fridge. The left side held a row of cabinets built into the ceiling, a stove and a sink below them.

Sheena was stood directyl in front of the sink, washing her hands, while a pan of some concoction of food simmered noisily on the stove.

Walking up to stand beside her, I barely resisted the urge to say, "What's cookin', good lookin'?" Instead, I settled for a simple, "Hey."

She looked to me, turning the faucet off and drying her hands with a dish towel. "Finally, you're out. I'm making fried rice." Dropping the towel on the counter the stove and sink were built into, she sidestepped to the stove. "Could you go and check if the sandstorm is over? The rice needs a bit more time."

"Sure."

Walking back into the living and heading directly across from the couch, I noticed that the door that needed my mana signature was still open, and the one requiring Sheena's still closed. I noticed a small screen on the wall just beside the door needing my signature.

Pressing a hand to this screen caused a question to be displayed onscreen.

Reading it aloud, I spoke, "Do you wish to allow both entrance doors to open with either signature?... okay?"

Pressing yes, another prompt appeared. "To confirm this, please input the last name of Kabe." Oh... I couldn't put in my actual last name, could I? No.

My brain still not quite functioning at full capacity, I eventually decided on typing, "S-A-B-E-R. Oh wow... Kabe Saber." Laughing at the absurdity of the name, I confirmed this to be the name.

The screen this time spoke instead of displaying text. It was the female automated voice this time. "Decision confirmed. Both entrance doors may now be opened with either Sheena Fujibayashi's signature or Kabe Saber's signature. There will no longer be a prompt asking for the signature."

The door than slid shut. Pressing a hand to a screen on this side of the door where a knob would be, it immediately opened. Walking down the hall to the other door, this one opened just the same.

"Holy fucking-ow!" Christ, the sun was bright. After a few minutes passed, my eyes had adjusted to the light and I could see.

As I had assumed (what with me being temporarily blinded), the sandstorm had passed sometime overnight. Gazing around, I shuddered from the excess amount of heat waves rising up from every inch of the desert.

About to turn back and tell Sheena we could continue traveling now, I suddenly noticed several dots in the distance. I guessed they were a group of people traveling through the desert.

I would've disregarded them if not for the fact that I felt some kind of enormous energy radiating from them, a heat that made the already hot desert even more excruciating. I almost panicked until I remember my elven blood let me sense mana.

But why would I suddenly feel such a mass amount of mana from the one group?

Focusing my sight and hearing on the group, I noticed I could actually make out they're shapes and colors somewhat. Apparently, elven blood made your senses slightly sharper.

They seemed to be coming nearer. Eventually, I could make out a girl dressed in white, long, blond hair around her head that almost blended into the sand. A second figure was dressed in a shocking orange, a color too hard to ignore. This figure's hair was a startling white.

The last figure, the one I could sense the incredible amounts of mana exuding from, was dressed in purple... and yet it didn't look ridiculous. His hair was a dangerous scarlet... in fact, everything about this last figure screamed danger.

Good god, I think that's Colette, Raine, and Kratos. And they're coming this way.

* * *

It occurs to me that I forgot to include Corrine in this chapter. He'll be back at the start of the next one.


	8. I might have skills!

I dunno how long this writing phase of mine'll last, but I hop it goes on for a while.

Anyhow, let me know if you spot any grammatical errors or other strange spots in this chapter. My computer's been acting up, and it wasn't until I was done typing this up that I realized that this chapter had somehow got jumbled up into all the rest of my story. I did a quick proofread and isolated it into its own text file, but I'm still not completely sure I got everything right.

So, this is now the _real_ chapter eight. I swear I'll eventually go and fix the rest of the chapters. Plus, I've noticed that when I have a sentence end in "?" and "!," only one of the punctuation marks will appear on Fanfiction. I don't know why this happens, but I'm trying to spot all of these as well. I know I'm probably doing every bassackwards of how everyone else does things, but... well, I'm still learning.

Again, this comment is somewhat irrevalent. I still don't know what's happening with the whole "?" and "!" thing. Anywho, storytime.

_**8: I might have skills!**_

I was frozen, despite the ironic heat causing a damp perspiration to slowly begin to coat me.

Why are they coming this way? Why to this building?

Forcing myself to shake off this stupor, I backstepped and slammed the door. A light suddenly shone to my right. Gazing to the wall beside me, I noticed yet another screen, this one seeming to work as a security camera, showing what was outside. Several buttons existed just below the screen, and after fiddling with them, they functioned to let the camera zoom, retract, and move around, allowing one to better see what was outside.

Deciding I'd make use of it, I pressed down the button to make the camera zoom in. Eventually, I was able to make out the group outside, and sure enough they were Colette, Raine, and Kratos.

I was amazed at how far the camera could zoom in, as I could see virtually everything about them. Colette appeared to be engaging in talking with Kratos about something, Colette with a happy demeanor written in the very way she walked and swang her arms about and Kratos... appearing to be his usual emotionless self, yet seeming to have to force himself to suppress an urge to cleave the poor girl's head off. I dunno, that's just the kind of vibe I was getting. Raine, predictably, was reading a thick, aged book as she walked, her eyes drifting up every so often as not to stray away from the other two. I swore sometimes it looked as though she would meet my own gaze when she let her eyes drift from the text.

As they walked ever closer, me sometimes having to make the camera zoom away to make them out better, I suddenly had a thought. What would I do if they came here? Obviously, I'm not supposed to know who they are, nor will I alert Sheena to such a thing.

Before I could begin to fathom any kind of situations that could potentially come up, I noticed Colette's eyes drift down from Kratos and look off somewhere to the right of him. Her eyes then displayed a bizarre mix of shock, delight, and confusion.

She seemed to utter something, alerting the two adults to something, and pointed out the object of her fascination. Kratos' reaction (or lack thereof) was to give off a small frown, almost as if expecting this to happen. Raine's was almost an exact replica of Colette's, but replacing delight with rage.

Moving the camera off towards where they all looked in an attempt to see what was going on, I saw a quick flash of silver, blue, and green. Retracting the camera out some, I could finally tell what just had Colette and Raine worked up. Genis and Noishe were dashing straight toward them.

Some seconds later, he reached them, hopping off of Noishe's back and making wild gestures as he spoke panickedly.

After some discussion, they all began to make their way back in the direction Genis came.

"Just what are you doing?"

"AHHHH!" I screamed, falling on my ass most ungracefully. I looked up to see Sheena holding a bowl. She was giving me an expectant and amused look.

I pointed to the screen. "We have a security camera."

Looking at the screen, she spoke, "I see. Well, it's good that the sand storm's over, I guess. Why were you in here for so long, though?"

"I was looking out for monsters."

"..."

"And the screen thing's fun to mess with."

"..."

"A-and... uh... um..."

"..."

I pushed myself to my feet. "What do you want from me?"

Still giving me that expectant, amused look, she shook her head, turning around and walking away. "Nothing, Kabe. Lunch is ready."

Following her to the kitchen, I was immediately hit with the smell of food. Sweet, succulent, sustaining food. My stomach and mouth both reacted violently.

"You're bowl's on the table," Sheena said as soon as I entered.

Attempting to maintain manners in some form, I walked to the table and sat down, muttering a quick, "Thank you," before taking the fork from the bowl and trying a bite.

"I'm guessing you like it," I heard Sheena state. I looked up to see her sitting across from me, that same amused look seemingly forever plastered on her face.

"Whaf fafe you mat ifea," I asked, mouth filled with food.

"The bowl's empty."

Looking down, I realized she was right. Holy wow, I don't even remember eating all of that.

My stomach growled again. Swallowing, I asked, "It wouldn't be rude of me to ask for seconds, would it?"

She laughed, a perky grin now on her face. "Help yourself, I don't mind."

* * *

I perused the fridge sometime after lunch. Sheena had summoned Corrine back. The summon spirit had many tales to tell from whence he came. Apparently, he had gotten lost in the sand storm and ended up all the way in Triet. He said that after wandering the desert for us, he came up to this strange building just before Sheena summoned him.

After finding my target, I seized the object and took it to the counter where both mine and Sheena's canteens rested.

Setting the object down on the counter, it's contents sloshing noisily, I heard Sheena walk in.

"Oh, good. There was some water in the fridge after all."

"Yup," I replied, proudly gesturing to the gallon jug of water that now sat on the counter. Slowly and methodically, I poured water into each canteen, miraculously not spilling any water.

Handing Sheena her canteen and putting the jug back into the fridge, we made our way back out to the desert. It's funny that I only now realized that the entirety of our makeshift home was air conditioned.

"Agh, heat bad. Heat very, very bad. It's angering me."

"We've been out here for a grand total of three seconds, Kabe. It's not that bad." I heard her "tsk."

"Sorry, but Flanoir, obviously, doesn't have heat. It's hard to adjust." Having come from Texas, that's complete bullshit, but heat just in general sucks anyway.

Taking out the Wingpack, I repeated the same process as I did before yesterday to activate it.

The building began to fall apart into a big, pixelated mess, various stripes of it retreating into the Wingpack held in my hand.

Both Sheena and I gasped when the building was finally safely contained within the Wingpack. There lay the paperthin corpse of the worm, its head the only remaining part of it's body that was still its original shape. The sand that had been under the building was completely submerged under a thick, green goo, some of the sand clumping together in disturbing shapes.

"Ugh, you weren't kidding when you said you had crushed the thing under the building..." Sheena managed.

I held a hand to my forehead, trying to calm the nauseous feelings that suddenly arose. I was not about to lose that delicious meal Sheena made. I refused. Especially since I don't think we're gonna eat again until we stop for the night. "Let's... just forget about this and go."

"Agreed."

A few seconds passed in silence.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked.

"To Triet!" Corrine piped. He was situated on Sheena's shoulder again.

"Do you remember how to get there?" Sheena asked.

The summon spirit nodded hyperly. "Yes! It's just a few kilometers that way!" He pointed with his nose, much reminding me of a birddog.

So we walked. And walked. I drank from my canteen numerous times.

About a half hour passed. Sheena and Corrine were talking about something or other a few steps ahead. Taking another sip, I was shocked to realize I had already emptied the canteen completely.

How? I hadn't even drank it that quickly yesterday.

Wait... could I try to use magic to refill it? I've read more self inserts (most about this game) than I can count. I remember that a lot of the time the author/ess would have Genis fill up canteens with Aqua Edge. Could I do that?

I remembered Sheila's explanation... opening the eyes whilst casting is how one looses mana from themselves. So...

I closed my eyes. While walking. Yeah, I'm totally not gonna run into anything. Or stray away from Sheena. Totally.

Searching within myself, I found the same heat, the same energy. Mana. I grabbed hold of it, imagining clear, rushing water. A blue, healing mana floated into my subconciousness, the divinity that was the healing liquid of life. I could feel the mana beginning to transform. Now-

"Aqua Edge!"

"What the hell!"

"Ahh, sorry!"

"Kabe!"

Long story short, I somehow ended up completely drenching Sheena. I don't think she was very appreciative of the sudden wetting.

She began to stalk toward me. "Er, uh, Sheena, uh, l-look at it this way! The water cooled you down, right!"

She got up right in my face. She appeared to very peeved. Very, very peeved. "You could warn me next time! Sweet Martel..." She took a step back, straining out her hair.

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry," I repeated. "I was trying to cast a water spell, and... well, you can see the result."

Combing a hand through her locks, she asked, "Why were you even trying to cast a spell, anyhow? We haven't come across any monsters yet, barring the worm from yesterday."

"...I ran out of water."

She paused in mid-comb, turning to give me an incredulous look. "You serious? Kabe, geez." She stopped to look around the incredibly bland landscape. "Well, I guess we could stop for a bit. We need to both have access to water, and if you could get this spell down, we'd be fine from here on to Triet." She walked over to a nearby rock and sat on it, facing me expectantly. "Go ahead. Practice. If we have to, we could just set up shelter here for the night if it takes too long."

I stared at her.

Corrine, still on Sheena's shoulder, piped up, "C'mon, Kabe! You can do it!"

Ah, Corrine. The little furry cheerleader thing. "Fine, I'm practicing. Fun..."

* * *

Surprisingly, I got it down with only a few more incantations. I could even shape the spell to be offensive or to just create a little water to drink. Maybe I really could be good at magic. I'm sure the Exsphere is mostly why it's easier this time than when Sheila tried to teach me.

Holy geez, Sheila. And Linda and Maltrix.

"Something up, Kabe? You just gasped."

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just glad I finally got the spell down." I walked on ahead. "Shall we be going?"

And so we continued. By walking. A lot. Walking. Woo, footsteps.

But... what about Linda and the rest? When Genis came earlier, that must've meant that Lloyd had been captured and Genis was going to get help to rescue him. Which would mean that Linda and them could be in danger. I could only hope they were in Tethe'alla's base instead right now.

I took a small sip from my now full canteen. It's hard to believe that I'm concerning myself with lives I once thought were fictional. But... God, Martel, whoever, just look out for them. They're some of the few people I've met I feel I can trust and depend on. Still, I can't imagine Lloyd and his companions as the type to just outright kill whoever they come across. Hopefully, they just knock out their human foes. I dunno about Kratos, though. Surely Colette would detest that, and he kind of has to obey her orders.

"Kabe, behind you!" Sheena shouted.

"Wha?" I turned around. "Shite on a stick!" Three scorpions were coming towards us.

"Be careful! I think they're poisonous!" Corrine alerted us.

I stepped back, fumbling with the straps on my back holding up my... weapon (I refused to call it an "umblada." There had to be a better name for it...). Finally getting it off and holding it in my hands, I regarded our approaching foes. God, I hated these things. 'Course, I was almost always playing as Colette, and her ingame physics made it difficult to hit the damn things, so-oh god, it's trying to impale me with its tail.

Leaping to the side, I worked to inverse the cloth on the parasol so that the blades faced out. The scorpion that had attempted to attack me turned towards me again, preparing for its next strike.

Ah ha! Got it. Now I had this thing looking like a spear!

"Take that!" I bellowed, bring the blades down on the creature's back, digging the blades down. It's high pitched screeches signified to me that it didn't enjoy this at all.

Suddenly, it shot out darts from its tail towards me. Barely dodging that and retreating a few steps back, I decided I was going to try out something. It was stupid, but I was going to try to combine a little magic with an attack. Y'know, try to create my own special tech.

I had a really cool one in mind, too. Preparing myself mentally, I thought of power, of strength, of the energy that stuns and commands puppets, strengthens machines to work on their own.

Now ready, I tried it out, seeing if it would work.

"Blue Moon Waltz!" I yelled, swinging my weapon horizontally, sending out blue lightning towards the scorpion, then bringing my weapon down on top of it, another bolt of lightning dropping from the sky and shocking it. The charred body of the scorpion sat in a clump in front of me.

"Wow, it actually worked!" I breathed, stepping back, a smile forming on my face.

My face froze mid-smile as I watched the body of the scorpion begin to pick itself up once more. It wasn't dead. Oh-ho no, now it was thoroughly _pissed. _

The scorpion reared up, shooting dozens of darts from its tail. Sidestepping, I managed to dodge most of the onslaught, sans one that embedded itself in my left shin.

"Ow, damn!" I cursed, falling to my knees. Holy hell, it hurt. And I think it may be pumping poison into me.

Looking up and seeing the scorpion begin to rear up again, I picked myself up and ran a few steps away. About to try to attack the thing again, there was a sudden shout of, "Pyre Seal!" Cards then fluttered around and utterly slaughtered the scorpion.

"Hi, Sheena. Lovely weather we're having."

Returning her cards to wherever it was she kept them, she shook her head. "You okay?"

I pointed out my leg. "If I'm not poisoned, then I'm just peachy." I bent down to remove the obstruction. Pulling it out yielded even more pain, not to mention blood. Still, I was wearing black jeans, so it wasn't that noticeable.

Christ, why am I worrying about my clothes at a time like this? I could be poisoned!

Sheena came over and bent down to study my leg. "Lift up the pant leg for me." Doing as she said, I bared my leg, revealing a small hole that was bleeding profusely.

She continued to study it. "I think you should be fine. I don't notice any irregularities."

She stood up, gazing to the sun. "We should hurry on. We've only made somewhat decent progress, and the sun'll be setting soon."

Putting my pant leg down and standing up, I asked, "How can you tell I'm not poisoned?"

She turned to look at me with an impish grin. "A lot of us in Mizuho don't believe in the advances medical science have come across. It's part of the training one endures when growing up, how to tell if you've been poisoned."

"Really?" I asked, interested and amazed. I've always wondered what kind of training those of Mizuho have to go through, and now could be the time to learn about it. Plus, I'd like to know how you could tell if you've been poisoned or not, too. "What kind of training do you have to go through in Mizuho."

Turning away, still with the impish grin, she replied, "Sorry, can't tell ya."

"Wha-what? Why not?"

"You have to become one of us to be let in on the secrets of our community. Since you weren't born there, your only choice is to marry one of several eligible women."

"... I don't want to know that badly."

Lauging, she replied, "That's what I thought."

Pouting, I decided I still wanted at least one thing answered. "Well, what about the poison thing? Can you tell me that? How does one know if they've been poisoned?"

The grin at last left her features. "Well, that's kinda hard to explain. You have to really be in tune with oneself, not to mention that part of training alone takes a full eight months."

"Eight!"

She nodded. "Yup. You can't be wrong about this kind of thing, after all. It could mean the difference between life and death, y'know. Our training methods are very thorough. It's why the King of Tethe'alla's come to rely on us so much as bodygaurds and the like." Her short-lived speech held a proud air as she finished.

"Huh... well, cool for ya'll," I agreed, giving her a thumbs up. She responded with a small smile and a light blush.

The next few minutes passed in silence.

"Say, Corrine, exactly how many kilometers is a few?" I asked.

The summon spirit looked to me. "Oh, about twenty more, I'd say."

"Twenty!" Both Sheena and I gasped.

* * *

It seems I always leave ya'll on some sort of cliffhanger, no matter how asinine it may be (LE GASP, twenty kilometers?).

Anyways... um, review? Please?


	9. Not Tonight, Technically

Alright, so here's the first flashback chapter. I actually went and heavily revised all of the chapters where Kabe was still on Earth. After reading back through all the original ones, they just felt... questionable, I guess you could say. Amatuerish, for lack of a better word. The new ones feel like that read better to me, but I dunno.

_**Chapter 9: Not Tonight, Technically**_

Bored. So. Very. Bored.

"Sheena-"

"For the last time, no, we're not playing I Spy. What else is there to spy out here besides sand, rocks, sand, cacti, sand, and-oh look! More sand!" She was a bit peeved, clearly. I mean, she had a right to be peeved. This was probably the ninth time I'd asked her this in the past twenty minutes.

I sighed in defeat. "Well, is there anything at all you can think of that's slightly entertaining to amuse ourselves on our merry way to Triet?"

I looked to her, catching her gaze. "Well... what did you do before you got suckered into this journey? Y'know, what was your life like in Flanoir?" Oh joy. I knew a time would come when I'd have to lie my ass off. Yay times infinity.

I closed my eyes, trying to make myself appear as though I was remembering every detail of my life. "Le'see, here... I lived with my parents in a decent house there. Dad'd go out and do his job to keep money coming, and I'd stay home with Mom, helping her keep up the house, running errands, what have you. It was a pretty boring existence, but it was comfortable and safe." I opened my eyes and faced her. "Then one day I wake up and find myself in the middle of nowhere in a snowstorm. Apparently, someone'd taken me from my home and left me to die. I wondered around, found the Renegade Base, and, as you put it, got 'suckered into this journey.'"

She eyed me for a few moments. "It sounds stupid, I know, but that's basically my entire story in a nutshell... come to think of it, who came up with that phrase?"

"Oh, please, don't go into a rant about that. I've endured enough for one day," she all but begged me.

I laughed. "Heh, sorry."

It was then that Corrine returned from his scouting. "Sheena, we're getting awful close to Triet! And there doesn't seem to be anything dangerous along the way, too!"

She smiled as the summon spirit leaped onto her shoulder. "Thank you, Corrine."

"Y'know, I haven't asked you about what happened the first time Maltrix saw Corrine, now that I think about it."

"Oh yeah. Well, good job, Kabe! You've finally found some way to entertain ourselves without annoying me to death!"

Even Corrine laughed a bit. "Maltrix is a funny man!"

Oh god, now I had to hear this.

"So, when I finally reached the Renegade Base, it was Linda who met up with me," Sheena started. As she went on, I began to think back to just how I got into this mess in the first place.

* * *

_(Flashback time, oh joy)_

"No."

"Why?"

"Just no."

"Tell me why."

"Fuck you."

"Tell me why and I might let you."

I sighed, brushing my fingers through my hair. Jeremy was impossible sometimes.

So here's the story: I'm working the counter at McDonalds and Jeremy (my friend's boyfriend) stops in for what I assumed was a visit to alleviate some of the sheer boredom I was currently enduring. Said boredom was alleviated, but replaced with annoyance, which was slowly transforming into rage.

I looked Jeremy over. He's very handsome, certainly. His short, mussed blond hair was a sharp contrast to his facial features, the most striking of which were his aqua eyes. His cheekbones were a subtle background to his perky, heart-shaped lips. His six-foot-two frame towered over me, yet his demeanor held a gentle air. He was dressed simply in a tight-fitting black polo and faded blue jeans, topped off (or bottomed off, so to speak) with a pair of black tennis shoes.

He flashed me that sexy grin of his again, showing off his almost too perfect teeth. I tried to ignore the effect it had on me.

"For the last time, no. Why would you even ask me to do that in the first place?"

"'Cause Char's busy studyin' for her Chemistry final, so that leaves me with this extra ticket."

"I feel so loved. Your girlfriend's busy so you ask her best guy friend to go with you instead." I turned to the register, trying to create the semblance that I was working. Of all days for people to decide they weren't gonna eat fast food...

He placed his hands on the counter and leaned foward. "C'mon, dude. I'll make sure you have fun."

"How? I hate the kind of music you and Char listen to, so I'm sure as hell not gonna go to a concert that plays it for three hours straight."

"Kabe, man, I thought you liked rap?"

"Certain kinds."

He leaned back, a triumphant smile on his face. "Then this might be the certain kind you like!"

I sighed. There seemed to be no way out of this. The main reason I didn't want to go wasn't because of the music, but rather-

A hand grabbed my arm. I turned around to see my boss. "Kabe, what are you doing?" his raspy voice rang out.

I shrunk back after he released the hold my arm. "Um... discussing what order this young man might want." I turned back to Jeremy. "So, good sir, might I recommend th-" the hand this time grabbed my shoulder.

"Kabe, stop lying. You've been sitting here for the past twenty minutes talking about some date with this guy. You're supposed to be workin'."

Jeremy piped up, "Well, there's not exactly anyone here besides me, so I don't see how that matters."

My boss turned his eyes to Jeremy. "Are you suggesting perhaps that I don't know how to run this place?"

He relinquished the hold on my shoulder, now fully focused on Jeremy. Glad to have a moment, I delved into my thoughts.

Mr. Klant (my boss) wasn't exactly too hard to work under, unless there was no work going on in the store, much like today. He hates to see his underlings "lousing about," as he called it. If someone made note of the severe lack of customers, that somehow meant that Klant couldn't run the place, and he usually let loose a fifteen minute long lecture upon whoever was the unfortunate soul to have told him of said lack of customers. So... I guess we had to sacrifice Jeremy today.

Mr. Klant himself was a large man. Not in terms of height, but more in the sense he was rather obese. His large, slightly wrinkled face was almost always red, apparently from high blood pressure. His green eyes made his face look rather festive, as many of us employees made note of. He can take a joke, though, and as such never comes to work during Christmas dressed in anything but a Santa hat upon his shirt, chestnut hair adorning his year-long festive face. His attire today consisted of what it always consisted of: a track suit, with today's color a bold blue.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Sorry," I heard Jeremy say.

"Well, now that you know... Kabe! You can leave for today."

I turned to him in surprise. I glanced at the clock on the counter and noted it said 4:45. Sweet, leavin' early today.

I took off the standard apron uniform that Mr. Klant required us to wear and slung it in my backpack sitting on the shelf under the counter. I only had an early morning class at the college today, so I decided that having a job would be time well wasted, since... well, who doesn't like having a little pocket money to mess around with?

Strapping on my pack, Jeremy made a gesture to follow him, which I thusly did.

Out in the parking lot, I noted that the only vehicles out here belonged to the workers.

"Jeremy, how'd you get here?"

Shrugging, he made his way to my car. "Walked," he said simply.

Running back up to him, I started, "Why? The college dorms are at least eight blocks from here. Besides, you have your own car. Y'know, your 'manly, gruntin' diesel man,' as you like to call it." As far as diesel trucks went, his was fairly quiet. Compared to virtually every other vehicle in existence however, it'd tear off your ear drums and feed them to a starving parrot.

I use the clicker on my keychain to unlock the doors to my Pontiac Vibe (a totally awesome car, for anyone who's concerned), and I hopped into the driver's side, Jeremy doing likewise on the passenger's side.

I started up the car and drove my way out of the lot and into the street leading to the college.

Just a few blocks away from the college, I thought I heard Jeremy say something.

"Huh?" I responded intelligently.

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

I turned back to road, contemplating what I had just heard. It sounded a lot like, "I didn't want Charlotte to know."

* * *

"So you will come, right?"

"I guess. You're not really giving me a choice here."

"Cool. Concert's tonight at nine. Can we take you car?"

I balked. "Tonight? But I have Cal 2 tomorrow morning and... oh, fine. Why my car, though?"

"I'm nearly outta gas, and I don't quite have the money for gas just yet. Spent all I had for these tickets."

With a confirmatory nod, I waved to him and set off for mine and Char's room in the dorms. Reaching the door, I turned back to look down the sidewalk. Jeremy was still standing there. Noticing me looking at him, he offered a sheepish smile before walking down the sidewalk to his dorm. Why was he suddenly acting so strange...?

Shrugging it off, I turned and entered the building and made my way to my room.

Opening the door to my room, I was greeted by the sprawled form of Charlotte on our carpeted floor, her short, light brown hair brought into a ponytail yet simultaneously splayed on the floor much like the rest of her. Her hazel eyes scanned every corner of the book she was reading. The cover displayed "Breaking Dawn" in large, lowercase type. She was way too into these books, I swear. I've read them as well, but I'm not practically analysing every page like she is.

Speaking of analysing things..."Sup, Char. Done with your Chemistry?" I waltzed over to the bunk bed on the left side of the room and placed my pack on the top bunk.

Having not received an answer yet, I repeated my question whilst taking out my apron.

I turned around, approaching the laundry bin on the right side of the room just beside the doorway to the kitchen. Still not having heard her say a word, I turned to look at her. Dropping the apron in the bin, I knelt beside her and tried to gain her attention. Trying to snap my fingers, I remembered that I had never mastered that particular skill, and thought for a moment on what to do to distract her from the book.

I poked her on the forehead. "Yo."

Her eyes shifted to me. "Oh, you're back from work," she said simply.

Heading to the closet just beside the bunk, I replied, "How's Chemistry comin'?"

"Chemistry?"

Selecting my favorite seafoam colored shirt (Char said it brought out my blue eyes) and pair of light blue jeans, I made my way to the dresser on the other end of the bunk containing my boxers. "Don't you have a final coming up?"

Grabbing a pair at random, I turned around to see her getting up from the floor. "Not for another month. Why?"

"Oh... uh, no reason, I guess." Her small lips curved into a frown, her button nose scrunching up like it always did when she was peeved.

"Kabe, you're keeping something from me," she scolded, pointing at me with her hand and gesturing with it much like you would to a child who misbehaved.

"You're paranoid," I retorted. She tossed the book on the bottom bunk so that she could effectively demonstrate the "Charlotte's about to kick your ass" stance, wherein she put both hands on her hips and assumed the most fiercist of glares, her hips jutted out to the side (which, according to her, was to instill fear into the source of whatever had angered her).

"Your stance no longer affects me," I continued, starting for the bathroom beside the kitchen.

"You realize that the stance is called 'Charlotte's about to kick your ass' for a reason, right?" She began to walk toward me in a dangerous fashion, which to anyone else would've appeared a sexual gait. Her long, slender legs shined in the flourescent lights of the room, adding to that assumption.

It was then that I noticed that she wore nothing more than a purple tube top and incredibly short blue jean shorts. Those were her angry clothes. Why she had dubbed this particular outfit such a title was beyond me, but I had the distinct feeling that if I didn't reach the bathroom now, I was screwed in every possible fashion.

Quickly sidestepping into the bathroom, I shut the door and locked it. Running to the tub, I switched on both of the faucets, effectively drowning out whatever speech Charlotte was surely yelling to me from outside the door.

Stripping myself of my clothes and switching the water from the faucet on the tub to the showerhead, I waited for the water to turn hot. After a few seconds, the water became warm enough for me to stand it, and I hopped in, letting the clear, glimmering liquid wash over me as I stood unmoving. Thinking.

So... for some reason or other, Jeremy didn't want to take Charlotte to this concert. In fact, it seemed she didn't even know about said concert. I'm sure that if she did, she'd be threatening Jeremy to take her.

But that leaves one question: Why is Jeremy taking me? Why not her?

It just didn't make sense. Jeremy and Charlotte had the kind of relationship most couples only dreamed about. They'd been going together for eight months, now. Holidays have came and went. They got each other cute, meaningful (and vomit-worthy to everyone else) gifts. Jeremy'd even surprised her this past summer by managing to scrimp together the funds so that they could spend a weekend out in a cabin up in the woods. Charlotte did so love nature, after all. And it was clear she held some deep, passionate feelings for Jeremy... but did Jeremy recipricate them? I had thought so. Until today, anyhow. Something had seemed seriously off about him earlier.

Perhaps maybe he just wanted to improve our relationship?... but that wouldn't make any sense, actually. We're on pretty good terms. Plus, there was that one comment he muttered: "I didn't want Charlotte to know."

Maybe I'm just reading too far into this.

Shaking my head to clear away these thoughts, I began to clean myself up and get ready for my... evening with Jeremy. I want to say "date," for some reason.

* * *

"Where're you going?" I heard Charlotte ask as I exited the bathroom after the shower.

"Out with Jeremy," I replied, walking over to the dresser to grab my wallet and cell phone.

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah." I turned around to face her. She was sitting on the office chair in front of our computer, doing some kind of homework.

"Jeremy?" She asked again in a disbelieving tone.

I shrugged. "He just wanted to hang out, I guess. Get to know me a little better, perhaps." I made my way over to the front door, turning around to continue, "He might possibly want to tell me about a surprise he has for you."

Her expression immediately perked up. "You think?"

"Maybe."

She looked down a moment, then back up, steeling me with a serious gaze. "Just promise me one thing: you _won't_ steal my boyfriend from me."

I brought a hand up to my chest, gasping in fake disbelief. "Oh, Charlotte, your words, oh, how they wound me so!" Laughing at myself, I continued, "And besides, he's, like, the straightest guy I've ever met." Walking out the door, I called, "I can promise that nothing will happen tonight, 'mkay?"

And I was right about tonight. Nothing happened. Not tonight, technically.

* * *

_(Flashbacks over, oh joy)_

"Oh my god-er, 'ess. Seriously? I swear Maltrix is the epitome of the 'growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional,' saying."

"I'm being completely serious," Sheena swore. "He actually danced around with Corrine on his head and sang lullabies."

"It was fun!" Corrine exclaimed. "We were spinning and jumping and people were laughing!"

"Wow, I feel sorry for the poor guy. And he did that in front of a bunch of other Renegades, too? Not just in front of Sheila and Linda?"

She nodded. "Sheila said he's got that kind of reputation around the base, though."

Corrine suddenly leaped on top of Sheena's head, pointing with his nose off into the distance. "I can see Triet!"

Both Sheena and I sighed of relief. "Finally, we can stop and rest for the night," Sheena breathed.

"I just hope it's half as comfortable as our portable home we have," I spoke up.

"C'mon, Kabe. It'll be nice just to relax in a peaceful town, no worries for a bit. I mean, we probably are safer in our own house we have, but still, it'll be enjoyable, I think."

"I hope so." I seriously did. I was not looking foward to the possibility of sleeping on sandy bedsheets.

As I looked around the still bland landscape, I realized that night was about to fall, the sun having almost disappeared, painting the sky in various purples and reds. I always loved this time of day. I could still remember when my parents and I would go out and take pictures of sunsets. My dad would go out into his craftshop and make picture frames for all of the dozens of pictures my mom and I always had. I wonder... will I ever get to see them again?

"Kabe, stop daydreaming," Sheena suddenly called out. I looked foward and saw we had reached Triet at last, and she was standing in the main gate, waiting for me.

Muttering a curse, I jogged to catch up to her. I just had to have faith, that's all. I would eventually get home, right?... right?

* * *

So... yeah. Compared to my original first chapter, I like this one a lot more. The only thing that bothers me about this one is that it doesn't introduce Tran like the other did. But I've got a plan for how he'll come into the story. And it involves Rebecca (an as of yet unseen character).

Anyhow... um, review? Please. I'd like to know if I'm doin' alright with this so far. I'm worried if I'm just making some bland, boring story no one'd be interested in reading. But that's just pessimistic me talking.


	10. Discussion

This is only about half as long as the past few chapters I've made, and nothing really got accomplished. But here it is, anyhow.

_**10: Discussion**_

"Seriously, Kabe, we're eventually gonna need to get jobs."

"...How about _you_ get the job, and I stay and maintain the home?"

Sheena sighed for the fifth time. We were sitting in our room for the night at the Triet Inn. It was discovered that I had no gald (a shocker, I know), and Sheena didn't have much more than that.

So, to conserve cash until the time came that we'd need to start working (which I hoped wouldn't come anytime soon), we're doing everything we can to conserve the small amount of gald Sheena had on her, which meant sharing a room. And we'd only be able to do this maybe five more times, which isn't including the expenses for equipment, clothes, food, etc. Jobs were definitely in our immediate future.

To say the least, I was not pleased by this turn of events. Honestly, Yuan gives us our own personal home with an infinite amount of luxuries, but gives us no money.

"Kabe, why are you so against getting a job? Or, more to the point, just having me work solo?"

I glanced around our temporary home. The decor was incredibly basic. Everything was made out of wood. The chair I sat on was maybe only a small step up from a stool, a small dresser sat to my right, and to my left was the door to the outside hall. In front of me sat Sheena, occupying one of the two beds on the wall across from me, and to her left a small window, letting in the cool night air.

I saw snapping fingers in my face when I started to gaze outside the window. Turning to face Sheena, I noted that she seemed just a bit impatient. Probably from exhaustion and just the general crankiness that comes from traveling through the desert.

I shook my head before my thoughts derailed again. "Well, I was just never good at keeping jobs. I screw up the simplest of things." The only reason I was only halfway decent at my job for McDonalds was due to the fact that Mr. Klant was extremely patient. Eventually, after a long two months, I got the hang of things. How Klant managed to not lose his temper with me I'll never know. One grand screwup I remember was a simple one. I had spilled a soda on the floor back in the kitchen. I didn't think much of it, and as I was heading into the store room for napkins, I heard a scream. It still amazes me that my spilling screwup ultimately snowballed into several orders being ruined when the cook slipped on said spill and knocked a stack of cups into the fryer and electrocuted the... everything. There was a backup fryer, sure, but seriously, Klant.

Come to think of it, that had been the day when Jeremy and Charlotte came in for dinner. It was strange. Klant had been yelling at everyone about how the fryers had been ruined. Eventually, he figured out that I had been the one to spill the soda, and he'd walked up to me, about to deliver some kind of lecture that would surely end in me being fired, and suddenly someone was yelling in the bathroom... in fact, I think it was Jeremy. Klant rushed in there, and after a good ten minutes, he and Jeremy came out, Jeremy flashing me his gorgeous grin and a thumbs up and Klant looking... apologetic? Klant walked up to me, patted me on the back, and said, "It's alright, son. Everyone's entitled to these mistakes when they're goin' through some tough times."

...Clearly, Jeremy did _something_ to calm Klant down. But... what? From that day forth, Klant no longer got mad at me for anything. In fact, he just shrugged off everything and said things like, "Worse things could've happened. The importent thing is that you're a'right." He was almost a fatherly figure, in some respects.

Wait, did Jeremy seriously...?

Holy geez, FOCUS, Kabe. You're talkin' with Sheena here. This is hardly the time to reminisce.

I slipped off my glasses, setting them on the dresser beside me. "Sorry, I just kind of zoned out there." I looked back up to Sheena, a stupid decision on my part, as I could no longer see.

At the very least, I could tell she shrugged at my response. "It's fine, Kabe. We can talk about this some other time. Right now, we need to sleep." Her form stood up, stretching, a yawn sounding out as she did so.

I grinned, standing up myself. "Yeah, sleep sounds great."

I walked over to my bed, slipping off my shoes. Sitting down, I heard Sheena go, "Tomorrow, I was thinking we could do a little shopping, pick up some spare clothes, armor, that sort of thing." I looked over to her as she continued. "We at least have the money for that... if we take up jobs in one of the next few towns we visit." Before I could object, Sheena was already in front of me, her hand covering my mouth. "Kabe, we're in need of money now, so why wait until the last second?" She walked back over to her bed, sitting down. "Besides, we might have some unforseen expenses."

At that, I had to laugh. Her head turned to me. "I'm sorry, but I can't think of any emergency expenses we might have."

She appeared to be deep in thought. After a few seconds passed, she turned back to me. "Well, what if you lost the Wingpack? We'd need money for supplies so that we could set up camp. We could lose our weapons, we could be raided by the 'Desians' the Renegades told us about, and-"

This time I was the one to walk over and cover her mouth. "Alright, I get it." Sitting back on my bed, I added, "But I'm not happy about it."

She chuckled. "Relax, Kabe. It'll probably be sometime next week we have to deal with this. Right now, our main concern is simply tracking down and eliminating the Cho-"

"Shh!" I practically yelled. She gave me an odd look. "The walls here are thin, the window's open... people might here us," I spoke quietly.

She sighed, more out of embarressment than anything else. "Yeah, I highly doubt anyone here would enjoy hearing about the possible assassination of the Chosen," she whispered.

I continued her previous train of thought, albeit in as quiet a voice as I could muster. "Okay, so, main thing we gotta do is find the Chosen. So..."

"So... Yuan told me that the Chosen's journey will take her group through a path called the Ossa Trail, since it's apparently the only way across the mountain range east of here. The plan is we gather supplies tomorrow and set up camp along the path when we reach it, which Yuan said is about a two-days walk from Triet."

I mulled this over in my head for a bit. "Did Yuan ever tell you exactly what the Chosen's journey was like?"

She gave me an odd look. "Well, no. But I can't imagine it's much different from the journey our Chosens have been said to take in history. They go to seals and receive the blessings of Cruxis, and finally go to the Tower of Salvation, which regenerates the world." She shook her head. "What an odd question. Why ask me that?"

"Well, it's just that Yuan told me that one of the seals is actually here in this desert, and the Chosen's journey had only just begun, so she should be heading there soon." I took a moment to decide how to say this without sounding like I was reciting this from memory. "So... I think it only logical that her group would head there, and then come back here to rest for a bit before continuing the journey, at which point they'd have to go through the Ossa Trail. So we'd have quite a bit of time to get ready, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so, if you're right." She flashed me that impish grin of hers. "I'd say we got about a week or so to ready ourselves for this trip, so that means we'd be able to apply for jobs tomorrow morning and be able to get paid before having to leave."

And of course that never crossed my mind. Goodie for me. The only thing I was certain of was that Colette's group was currently recuing Lloyd, and then they'd come back here, then head for the seal, and possibly come back here before crossing the Ossa Trail. I'd say that'd take well over a week. But I'm not sure exactly what the topography of Sylvarant was in real life. In the game, it took maybe a minute or two to get from place to place. Of course it couldn't work like that here.

But besides that, now I had to get a job. Fun, fun, fun.

"G'night, Kabe," Sheena called over to me. I mumbled the same back to her, rather angry about the mess I'd gotten myself into.

Well, it could've been worse. Hell, a lot of things on this trip could've been worse. I was extremely lucky to have been found by Sheila and Maltrix. I'm sure Yuan wouldn't have gave it a second thought to dismember me completely had he found me instead.

Yawning, I decided to drop my random mental musings, laying myself down on the bed. Surprisingly, they were nearly dust-free, and decently comfortable... well, as comfortable as a wooden frame dotted with bits of hay and cotton could be, anyhow. But, as tired as I was, the place I fell asleep hardly mattered. All I cared about at this point was sleeping.

Tomorrow, as far as I could tell, would suck immensely. I was afraid of the kinds of jobs one could get in a place as technologically barren as Triet.

* * *

I'm hoping that the next chapter, I get _something_ story related accomplished. Until then, though, this is what you get.

So... reviews are very much appreciated.


	11. Job Searching

I'm in another writing mood. So... yeah. Again, this isn't terribly long, but it is a bit longer than my last chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, which is seriously surprising to me. I just hope that means that I manage to give this story a consistently decent quality.

Oh, and thanks to Amekoryuu (and of course to everyone else who's reviewed this before) for the review. Seriously, I wasn't actually in a writing mood today, but then I check out this and see a review's been added, and... yeah. Reviews are good for the soul. I'm just sayin'. I'm worrying I might get some kind of serious addiction to reviews now, though. XD

But yeah, anyway, onto the story.

_**11: Job Searching**_

"Kabe, look at this."

I looked up from the well I was staring down. After probably thirty minutes of coaxing, Sheena managed to wake me up. It was probably nine or ten in the morning, but I couldn't be sure. The only reason I was up in the first place was due to Sheena's twenty-eighth tactic: threatening to stick Corrine in my clothes and have him tickle me to death. I'm fairly certain that now she knows I'm incredibly ticklish, so... yeah. Nevermind the fact that to bathe you'd have to pay extra at this inn (and I so very badly wanted to have a bath, but Sheena said we couldn't afford it, so...). Today was already sucky. But back to Sheena.

Turning away from the well, I looked over to her. She was standing in front of the notice board on the front wall of the inn.

Walking up to her, I realized what she wanted to show me: that picture of Lloyd. Yeah, _that_ picture.

"Oh, wow, what is this?" I started, trying not to laugh.

Glancing at Sheena, I noticed she was attempting to do the same. "It's apparently a wanted poster."

"Seriously?" I went in faux surprise. "The artist... um... certainly has his own unique flair..."

"I really don't think we should stick up for the 'artist'." She pointed to some writing below the picture. "Apparently, this guy's wanted by the Desians."

Calming myself, I added, "Oh... well, I'm sure this guy'll never be found with this kind of depiction. Some drunk had to've made this."

Nodding, Sheena turned away, allowing herself a quiet chortle before maintaining her resolve... which was that we had to find jobs for this week. Joy, I know.

Walking to stand in the center of the main square of town (which, naturally, was hella huge compared to the game), she called to me, "What kind of job do you want?"

Walking up to her, I replied, "An easy one. I personally don't want to get fired on day one... which I'm pretty sure'll happen."

She waved her hand. "C'mon, Kabe. Look, let's try to both get the same job, so we can work together. Will that make you feel better?"

I nodded like a kid who was just told he kid have that second scoop of ice cream. "Yes, ma'am."

She gave me a look. "Never call me ma'am again." Walking down a crowded street at random, I jogged after her, barely managing to hear her mutter, "I'm only nineteen, for Martel's sake. Ma'ams are, like, fifty."

* * *

"Oh, please, no."

"Kabe, it's the last establishment on this street. We either head back to the square and try another street, or go in this shop here."

"We're turning back then."

"Kabe." A warning was evident in the way she spoke, mainly from the way she growled my name.

Sighing, I followed her into a tent, which was dyed several colors, apparently in some feeble attempt to get customers to come over to this place. It wasn't working, as this end of the street was almost barren.

Now, you may be wondering why I was so against going in this tent. Here's why: there was a sign outside of it. It read, "Fortune telling inside."

Yes. We were going in the fortune teller's tent.

Both Sheena and I immediately choked on the sickeningly sweet smell in here. Covering my mouth and nose, I looked around, finding the perpetrators that were attacking our sense of smell: fifteen dozen sticks of inscents burning all around us. A dim light from a candle sitting on a small table in front of me told me that there wasn't much else in here. Just jar after jar around the edge of the tent, each holding several sticks of inscents.

Sheena braved speaking first. "Um, excuse m-gah." Clearing her throat and covering her mouth, she tried again. "Excuse us, but we were-"

"SILENCE!" A shrill, aged voice rang out. I involuntarily squeaked. Geez, and Tran wondered why I never played those horror-survival games with him...

It was then I noticed something. From behind the table there was a curtain, it's color I couldn't tell from the candle's feeble glow. The curtains waved back, revealing a person, who walked foward and sat down in front of us, placing a glass ball on the table. A bony finger emerged from the dark cloth that completely enveloped this person, beckoning us to sit down. Sheena sent me a look, sitting down, so I followed suit.

The glass ball (or crystal ball, I should say) began to give off a faint glow, and the person removed the dark cloth that was covering their head, revealing a middle-aged woman.

She looked at both of us with her piercing gaze, brown eyes calculating, each small wrinkle on her face twisting around as she slowly smiled at us, her smile one of homely warmth.

Quickly brushing a lock of brown hair from her face, she spoke, "Welcome, young ones. Please forgive me if I startled you, but I find it easier to make readings upon people if they remain quiet."

Sheena gave off a faint blush. "Oh, that's fine. But we're not here for-"

"Psychic readings? I know, child. You're here to..." She stopped, eyeing both of us. "Apply for a job."

Sheena gasped. "You're... yeah. That's why we're hear. How did you know?"

"It actually didn't take any kind of sixth sense. I could see and hear the both of you heading down this street, asking for work." Sheena looked down, disappointed.

She leaned back, closing her eyes. "As it stands, I cannot afford to take on any employees in my line of work. These days, most people have lost their faith in the supernatural, claiming my visions to be false. Besides, do either of you even have psychic abilities?" She cracked open one eye, seemingly appraising our worth.

This time I spoke up. "Maybe we don't have some supernatural power, but do you have any kind of work you need done? Odd jobs and stuff that you hate to do and whatnot."

She closed her eyes once more. Minutes passed. I was almost sure she had fallen asleep (I know I almost did), when she finally said, "Well... there _is_ one thing." Sheena and I perked our ears as we waited for her to continue. "You see, in order for me to maintain my psychic sense, I must create this burning sticks you see around you." She gestured around. "They help me to focus more. But to make them, I need a certain special herb that's rarely-if ever-found in stores." She paused, her tone turning serious. "These past few years, it's been very difficult for me to go and gather this herb. The amount I've gathered three months ago is quickly growing small."

Sheena ventured, "Where is it you get this herb?"

She smiled humbly. "Oh, I'm sure two with youthful strength like yours shouldn't have any trouble whatsoever getting the herb."

Sheena tried again, this time more firmly, "_Where_ do you get it?"

"From a small, underground grove."

We waited again for her to continue.

"In the Triet Ruins."

...What?

"...okay, where is that?" Sheena asked.

"Just a little ways southwest of here." She offered a grateful smile. "I can promise you I'll pay whatever I can if you can fulfill this for me. I'll even throw in a free fortune when you return."

"Thank you." Sheena stood up. "We'll be back as soon as we can." Sheena turned to me. "Kabe, we're leaving." I didn't move. "Kabe?" She bent down to look at me.

We... were going _where?_

"Kabe!"

I shook off my stupor, standing up. "Sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yes, child. Something seems to have upset you."

I looked to both of them. "It's nothing. Thank you for offering us work."

Sheena simply shook her head, walking out as I followed silently.

"Well, so we'll do a little more traveling that we anticipated, but we have work now, so that's good." Sheena looked around. "And it's still pretty early. Let's have a quick look around the shops before heading out. That fine with you, Kabe?"

"Huh? Oh... sure." I noticed Sheena was giving me a calculating stare. "I'm fine, really. I think I'm just trying to adjust to breathing actual air more than anything else."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't think I'd ever make fortune telling my lifelong occupation if I had to smell that all day."

After that, we walked in silence for several moments. Sheena halted suddenly, pointing to a small stand. Wordlessly, she walked to it, motioning for me to follow.

"Good morning, sir," Sheena greeted to the owner.

"Good day, little lady," the man replied heartily. "Can I int'rest you in some o' dese..." I zoned out after a bit. Apparently, Sheena was bartering with the man for gels and other medicine we may need, and with our small amount of money, that was certainly acceptable.

While she did that, I looked around the street we were standing on. There was quite the market going on here. Some stands sold medicine, others clothes, and still some that sold various taudry trinkets that served no point other than they looked neat.

One stand in particular caught my eye. It was one that sold those pointless trinkets, but one item intrigued me.

Heading over to the stand, the owner greeted me. "Hello, young man."

I nodded to her. "Hello."

"Is there anything I can show you that you may want?"

"Well..." I trailed, looking at a pair of turquoise earrings. They reminded me so much of Jeremy. He really liked that color. It'd be cool to buy those and give them to him and say, "They're literally out of this world!"

...I'm lame like that. Shut up.

The rest of the jewelry didn't really jump out at me. I saw a small, purple bracelet that Charlotte would've loved and a black and white checkered ring that was practically Tran's, but I had no money. Besides that, what guarantee did I have that I'd ever make it home?

I sighed. "I guess maybe another day. Sorry."

She nodded wordlessly, sending me an apologetic smile.

Turning around, I froze. Just a ways ahead, over at the main square, a group of people were stepping through the main gate. At the lead of the group, there was a young, brown haired man, completely dressed in red. Lloyd.

Holy hell, they'd rescued Lloyd. They'd probably be leaving tomorrow for the Triet Ruins. And then they'd find-

Wait. We'd have a good day on them, right? We'll be fine... right?

"Hey, Kabe, I got us a great deal on gels and Panacea Bottles. I think we'll be fine." I turned to see her with a huge grin on her face... which quickly turned to one of concern. "Kabe?"

"It's nothing. I'm just kinda anxious to get going, I guess."

She looked up to the sky. "I'd say it's almost noon. We should probably get going... well, now." She handed me a large leather bag filled with her purchases. I looked at her curiously. She looked away. "I don't mean to sound egotistical, but... I'm the better fighter, so..."

I strapped the bag to my back. "So I'm in charge of supplies?"

"That's okay, right?"

"Yeah. Personally, I'd rather not fight if I have to. I'm awful at it, and killing the worm was just a fluke." Hefting the bag a little, I continued, "So, we ready?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda curious to see what these Triet Ruins are like. From what the fortune teller said, we're actually gonna go in them."

"Well, at least you're excited about the ruins. I'm more worried about setting off some random trap and impaling myself."

We made our way to the main square, idly chatting. As we went out the gate, I felt a prickling sensation in my neck. Turning around, I saw Kratos standing outside of the inn, looking right at me. A second passed, and he followed Raine, who was walking in the inn's doors just then.

What was that about?

* * *

I'm al**R**eady s**E**eing se**V**eral d**I**ff**E**rent **W**ays the next cha**P**ter cou**L**d turn out. Oh, y**E**s. I'm going to h**A**ve fun with thi**S**. Thanks for r**E**ading so far**!**


	12. Heat in Triet

I'm dearly hoping I stay in this writing phase of mine for a good, long while. Again, this chapter isn't long in the slightest, and nothing got accomplished, which surprised me. I mean, a pretty important scene here happened, but in terms of the game's story, the plot didn't move along. I was wanting to get the actual Triet Ruins section done, but for some reason, my mind was like, "No, you're typing up this semi touching scene!" My mind has a mind of it's own, and that mind has to be obeyed. 0_o

Anyhow, thanks again for the reviews. Oh, and Amekoryuu, hilariously enough, I never had pictured what the group's reaction would be to Sheena's and Kabe's means of defense. I'm just wondering what kind of reactions Genis and Lloyd'd have. Kratos, mainly, though. He's usually all, "I'm eternally depressed and emotionless," but... wow, whenever I get to that part of the story, I'm gonna have some serious fun. ^_^

Anyways, onto the chapter.

_**12: Heat in Triet**_

"Is that them?"

"Yeah, I'd say those are the Triet Ruins."

"Oh, joy."

"It's only been a few hours since we left. We can check out the ruins today too."

"...Do we have to?"

"Kabe. Why are you so against this?"

"'Cause we're gonna die in there."

"Kabe-"

"No, seriously, the place has to be loaded with traps. I'll guarantee that there's fifteen dozen corpses sitting right in the first room of the place, too."

"Kabe, if the fortune teller can get in and out of the ruins without harming herself, then we can too."

"Yeah, but she said she'd been doing it for _years_. She has to know the entire layout of the place. She knows where every faulty foothold is, where every spike pit is, where every-"

"For goddess' sake, Kabe, I get it!"

"I JUST WANT TO LIVE AND MAKE LOVE TO MY SIGNIFICANT OTHER SOMEDAY-ow!"

I stared at Sheena, slightly put off, as I rubbed my cheek. She shook her head, continuing foward. "I was wondering if you'd ever shut up."

"Well, excuse me, but I'm a little paranoid, okay? And warn me next time you slap me." Geez, this was seriously reminding me of some of the skits involving her and Zelos.

Jogging to catch up to her, I heard her reply, "You're were getting so loud that I was worrying you'd attract the attention of every thief and monster in a ten-kilometer radius." She turned to look at me, an amused smile on her face. "And what about a significant other?"

I felt my face flush. "U-um... well-"

"Is there someone back home you like?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well... you could say that."

She gave me an expectant look. "How long have you known 'em?"

"For almost a year."

That impish smirk slowly grew onto her face as she asked, "Is he cute?"

"Depends on what your definition of 'cute' is." It took me a full ten seconds to register what she had asked. A look of silent victory fleeted across her face. I glanced down, panic growing in my chest.

_How did she figure this out?_

"YES!" she cheered, raising a fist to the air. Seconds passed, and you could visibly feel the atmosphere change. "Kabe? You okay?" I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"...You... you're not disgusted with me?" I chanced speaking, looking up to her, half expecting a glare. What I got was a look of sympathy.

"What? No, of course not! Why... oh. You... didn't grow up in a very accepting society, huh?" I shook my head. "Kabe, you are what you are. No matter how much you wish you could change things, some stuff just can't be. I know." She quieted down. "Oh, goddess Martel, do I know."

"So... you're okay with me?"

She laughed. "Of course. You seem like a decent enough guy to me."

I relaxed slightly. "Um... well, in that case, how did you figure it out?"

Removing her arm, she placed both of them behind her head, leaning back some. "Well, to be honest, I just guessed. But I did have some clues."

"Clues?"

"Well, for one, you were shamelessly leering at the innkeeper's son."

Ah, yes. When Sheena was speaking with the innkeeper, I did what I normally did: looked around boredly. The inn was very much like it had been in the game (but of course, it spanned three floors, each with about fifteen or so rooms), which disappointed me, so I took to looking at the various people in the establishment, the first of which being the innkeeper herself.

She was a homely, middle-aged lady with short, salt and pepper hair, soft, aqua eyes, and a perky, well-meaning grin. She wore a simple orange and white dress, flowering out down to the floor, effectively hiding her body shape. In a way, she reminded me of my own mom. Though she seemed to have coined the phrase, "Hello, welcome to the Triet Inn, may I offer you lodging for the night?" she seemed to never tire of saying it, as if she loved this occupation. I guess it is a nice way to meet people from all over the world.

After a few moments, she'd called for her son, Shaun, to come up and help set us up with our room. He'd come from a door behind the inn's desk (which I assumed led to some place like a kitchen, which, by the way, makes fantastic pancakes. Breakfast earlier today was amazing), and I couldn't help but be struck by his appearance.

His hair was cut short, but not so short that it couldn't hide his cowlicks (of which he had several, but made him look cute). It was a sleek black, shining in the light coming from the various candles and lanterns hung about the room. His eyes were that same soft blue his mother's had. When he looked to us, he'd offered a friendly smile, one that made you instantly feel attracted to that person. He wasn't much taller than me (and I'm about 5'6"). His lightly tanned skin and light muscle build told me he often worked outside. His attire was simple, nothing more than a thin, light blue shirt and tan pants. Surprising, seeing as most other people here wore clothing more stereotypical of what one would wear in the desert (as in those weird hats that look like someone's wearing their blanket balled up on their head).

I broke from my revery when I glanced at Sheena and saw her amused expression. "You thinkin' about that Shaun guy?"

"N-n-no! Wh-what gave you that idea?"

Laughing it off, she continued. "Besides Shaun, you never really tried to do anything with any of the girls we'd met today. 'Course, I may just be used to Zelos and his floozies..."

"And it never occurred to you that I might be a gentleman?"

She gave me a deadpan stare. "If you were one, you'd have made you leering a little less obvious to Shaun."

"Heh, well, I think he's just really dense, so he probably... hopefully didn't notice."

Taking a quick breath, she continued, "And the big clue was from yesterday morning. When I went to wake you up, you were talking in you're sleep."

I thought back. That would've be the morning after the... worm.

Oh. That dream with Charlotte.

I didn't say anything for a few moments.

Sheena eventually spoke up. "I can imagine what it was like to live in a community that's not exactly socially acceptable. You've heard about the Lightning Massacre before, right?"

"That's when a lot of people died in Mizuho about ten years ago... in the Temple of Lightning, right?" I had a feeling I knew what she was talking about.

She nodded solemnly. "Yeah. It was my first time to try to use my summoning arts. I'd been instructed to try to form a pact with Volt. Many of the people of Mizuho went ahead and disabled the traps in the Temple of Lightning, where Volt was said to stay. I was only nine, after all. I wasn't exactly capable of braving a temple as dangerous as that place on my own... and I certainly wasn't ready for Volt." She paused, letting the memory of the incident take over her mind... I guessed that's what she was doing, anyway. Her face grew ever more somber as she remained quiet. "I still can't believe it happened. Volt went insane, calling down lightning all over the place. So many people-people I knew-died, because I didn't know what I was doing. And my grandfather, he ended up in a coma, and he hasn't woken up since."

She sighed. "People rarely speak with me, and only if they have to, now. It's like I'm some plague everyone in Mizuho has to avoid. Only my closest friends ever talk with me, and one of them, Kuchinawa... he's been really distant lately. I wonder if he holds me responsible for his parent's death?"

"Sheena, stop."

She looked over to me in confusion. I took a breath, trying to get together in my head what I wanted to say. "Look, I can't so I know how you feel. I don't know what I'd do if I'd been the cause of a so many people having died... but look at yourself. You're a strong individual. You were chosen to take on this mission, with all its dangers in a world that's completely foreign to you and me. I haven't known you long enough, but you seem like a strong and kind person."

She close her eyes, lowering her head. She cracked open one eye, looking to me. "Thanks."

I offered her a smile, which she returned. "We've both got our own personal demons to deal with, but I think we'll be able to overcome them. You ever hear that phrase, 'Martel will never give you more than you can carry?' I think that means that she believes we can deal with this."

She laughed without mirth, looking at me now, a small tear glistening in her right eye. "Where'd you get that?"

I shrugged. "Comes from having a very religious grandma." I love her to death, but she tries to push her religion on everybody she meets. Honestly...

Then something unexpected happened. Sheena was hugging me.

After the initial shock, I hesitantly returned the embrace. "You alright?"

She laughed again, this time though with feeling. "Yeah. I just didn't expect to have you comforting me." Pulling back, she started to walk foward, me following close behind. "Damn. I thought I'd finally got over what happened ten years ago."

She slowed to a stop, and for good reason. We were now standing directly in front of the ruins. They were much like in the game, white sandstone pillars and walls and such sticking up out of the sand, some parts of the area falling over, other parts completely demolished. And in the center of it all sat a platform of iron-gray bricks, an obvious door in the center of it, and the Chosen's pedestal right next to it.

"So... you ready to go in?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah. Let's go." And with that, we set to work looking for a possible way into the Triet Ruins.

* * *

I'm not really sure why I ended up with this chapter instead of one about exploration of the Triet Ruins, but... this is what I churned up. Review if you like, please!


	13. In the Ruins

Wow... I'm like, written out, if that makes any sense. This'll be the second chapter I've wrote in one day. And it's friggin' long, especially compared to what I usually write (it's nearly 5000 words long!).

Random Fun Fact: I was listening to an English version of Caramelldansen the entire time I was writing this. I love that song. It's so infectiously cheery you can't stop smiling whenever it plays. ^_^ Long live Caramelldansen!

Anyways, I put a lot into this particular chapter, and I hope it shows.

_**13 In the Ruins**_

"Dance to beat, wave your hands together, come feel the heat, forever and forever. Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, now-"

"Kabe?"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"..."

"AHHHH!"

"Kabe-"

"AHHHH!"

"SHUT UP!"

"AHHHhhh..."

"One more word, Kabe. One more."

"Sor-"

"Shh!"

We'd been scouring the ruins for about a half hour, and we still hadn't found any way for us to go inside. After the first ten minutes, I'd suddenly become paranoid after discovering a large spider skitter out from behind a collapsed brick wall I was investigating. I was a huge arachnophobic. Seriously, I'd rather be in a room with an anaconda than a tarantula. I'm not even joking.

Still, I didn't want to just sit back and make Sheena search by herself, so I decided I was going to sing a song that was so infectiously cheery that you can't help but smile, that being Caramelldansen. I'd been singing the English version since the spider, so... yeah.

And it'd kept my mind off of spiders, and then Sheena spoke and I panicked. I know, I'm amazing like that.

A few minutes passed, and I'd settled for simply humming Caramelldansen.

"Kabe," Sheena tried again, this time from off behind a pillar. I was checking out the Chosen's pedestal for the fifteenth time.

This time, I managed to look up without freaking the fuck out. Go me. "Yeah?"

"What is that you're singing?... or rather humming now?"

"It's called Caramelldansen."

"Caramel... dancing?"

I nodded. "Yep. It's insanely fun and happy. It keeps me from thinking about whatever dangers we're probably about to run into."

"Kabe, like I said before, it can't be that bad if the fortune teller's done this before."

"Sheena, like_ I've_ said before, she also knows the location of every trap in the place, and _we_ don't."

"Look, all the training I've gotten from just being a citizen of Mizuho should protect us from that. Plus, Corrine can scout ahead for us."

I lowered my head. "Sorry, I'm just being a nuisance"

"Naw, it's fine. I enjoy your company. You're good for comic relief, if nothing else."

"Oh. Well, golly gee, thanks for _that_."

"Hah, you're welcome!" She walked over to me, inspecting the door below us. "In all seriousness though, you've already saved my life once. Y'know, with the worm."

"Again, that was just a fluke," I reminded her. "And if you want to get technical about it, Linda's the one who saved you, since she gave me the Wingpack."

She crouched down, examining further the door in the platform. "You could accept a compliment when you're given one."

Rubbing the back of my head, I crouched down with her. "Sorry. I'm not used to it."

As I looked at the door, something occurred to me. "Speaking of Corrine, where is he?" Glancing around, I couldn't see any trace of him.

"I told him to keep a look out in case we're about to get ambushed."

"Ah... Tell him I say thanks, then." I turned back to the door below. Remembering my elven blood, I focused my senses on the door, feeling an immense power sleeping somewhere beneath it, some strands of red hot mana seeping out... making a trail?

Standing up, I glanced around the area again, focusing as hard as possible. All around me, strands of red mana seeped out of every area, one especially large fume of it venting just to the right of the platform Sheena and I were stood on.

Walking over to examine it, I began to scrape away some of the sand there, eventually revealing yet another door, this one shaped much like a trap door of sorts.

"Sheena! I think I found it!" I gripped the side of the door, not able to budge the thing at all. "I need help, though!"

"Sure thing," she called, jogging over to me. Gripping the other side, she managed to heave a bit of it up. Clearly, she was doing most of the work, but both of us eventually managed to move the stone plate-door-thing, revealing an entrance at last. Kindling a small flame in my hand, I looked down into the pit we'd found. Several fallen pillars made a stairway of sorts that would let us head down, though how far down I couldn't tell.

"Nice, Kabe. How'd you find this?"

"I used my awesomesauce-times-three elven blood to look for where mana might be seeping out, and there was a hell load of it coming from over." Standing up and stretching, I continued, "And, lo and behold, an entrance. Yay us."

"Ah, so you're a half elf, too?" She spoke, more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah... apparently."

"Man, Martel's not cuttin' you any slack in the social department. You look completely human, aside from your ears... but they're barely pointed, and they're hidden under your hair, anyway. I don't think many'll notice, so you'll be fine."

Reaching up, I realized she was right about my hair. Wow, I'd forgotten that I'd literally been four days from my next hair appointment when I'd vanished from Earth, so my hair was quite a bit longer than I liked. Though, considering the circumstances, that's actually a good thing. "Okay, that settles it. I'm never cutting my hair again."

Sheena laughed. "Oh, fine. Then you'll probably need one of my hair ties. You need to keep your hair out of your eyes in battle." When she saw my grimace, she continued, "You won't need one for a while longer."

I sighed, relieved. "Sorry, I just don't like to fuss with my hair much. Takes too much effort."

Sheena called out to Corrine before replying, "Y'know, you'll probably never get a boyfriend with that kind of mindset."

As Corrine bounded up and onto her shoulder, I went, "I care about my appearance, but I don't try to go all out or anything, just make myself look presentable. Most of the time, I never had much more to do besides... help out at home. I never had much of a social life."

"Not much of an outdoorsman, huh?" As she spoke, she slowly descended down into the pit, cautiously creeping down the pillar staircase. "I bet you hate this trip we're taking, then."

"Not really." I followed after her. "It's probably been the most terrifying and exciting couple of days in my entire life. And besides, how many people can say, 'I was specially selected by a high tech operation out of millions of people in Tethe'alla to go to the declining world on a incredible mission'?"

"You've got a point." Now that we were both down here, I lit another palmflare and gazed around. There wasn't a whole lot in this little hallway. It looked a lot like the one in the game, decaying stone pillars on either side of us... yet it seemed surprisingly sturdy, as if only the outer part of the ruins were... well, ruined. Cobwebs hung off of every little crevice in the ceiling.

Oh, geez, cobwebs.

Sheena walked foward, oblivious to my fear. "Ahh, ahhhh, no, dun wanna be here."

She turned around to me. "Now what?"

"I'm a huge arachnophobe." I pointed up. "Webs. Spiders. Me no likey."

"Kabe, it'll be fine. Besides, if either of us got poisoned, we have some Panacea bottles."

"That's not the point. They're really creepy. Like... seriously, disturbing. Their eight, skittering legs and their beady little fangs and their weird, bulbous asses and-gah, I REALLY don't want to be here."

She sighed. Corrine piped up, "Kabe, don't worry! I'm pretty sure they're much more scared of us than you are of them!"

"And for the twenty-seventh time in my life, I must reiterate that that little phrase does not help me. Christ, I can't tell you how many people have told me that."

"Kabe," Sheena tried.

"I mean, I realize people all have their own little phobias. People constantly tell them that they're pointless and to suck it up. Does that help them? I believe the answer's a resounding no."

"Kabe," she tried again.

"And besides that, I hate killing spiders. The way all of their appendages kick around postmortem-ugh, I need to shut up-Sheena, make me shut up, I scaring myself, here."

She said nothing, simply pointing to my shoulder. A few seconds passed, when she finally said, "Spider."

I didn't move for a full twenty seconds. "Sheena, you better be fucking joking."

She facepalmed, walking over to me and grabbing something off of my shoulder. I looked in sheer terror as she held a little quivering spider in between her index finger and thumb. She walked a bit away and sat it on a fallen pillar.

Turning to peer at me, she spoke, gesturing with her hands, "There. It's not dead, it's not bothering you, we can go."

I faced down, following after her like a scolded child. This was not going to be fun for me.

"...dance to the beat, wave your hands together, come feel the heat, forever and forever. Listen and learn, it is time for-AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

Both Sheena and I screamed in unison as we reached the end of the hall and walked through the doorway. The entire room ahead was filled with lava. No, really, it was all lava. A giant ass room filled with lava.

Okay, so this place wasn't at all like the game. Joy.

"Wh-huh?" Sheena went when she gathered her wits. "What do we do now? Where else is there to go, here?"

If this had at all been like the game, there would've been passages on either side of us back out in the hall to head down. But they weren't there.

Taking a cautious step foward onto the small balcony-like rock that jutted out before us, I glanced around the room. Seriously, it was as big as a football field. Nothing but lava about ten feet below us, a good twenty feet of nothing rose up above us, and the ceiling housed several stalactites, each just waiting to impale the three of us... or really, just the two. Corrine could easily dodge. Looking to my right... there was a small cliff that led to another doorway on the rightside of the room. But there was a problem.

The cliff was really fucking small. It was only large enough for one person to sidle along.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Sheena questioned, walking up to see what I was staring at. "Oh, there is a way to go." Without any hesitation, she walked up and sidled along the wall. After taking a few steps, she turned to me, motioning for me to follow.

"No-ho, ma'am. I refuse. I'll fall. I guarantee it. I will."

"What did I say about calling me ma'am?"

"I don't care. I'm not going."

"Kabe, it's actually not that bad. Look," she started, inching her way back to me, holding out a hand, "just hold on and I'll guide us the rest of the way. Okay?"

I stared at her outstretched hand dubiously. "You sure? I mean, if I screw up, I'll take you with me."

She shook her head. "Didn't you listen? I said I'll guide us. It'll be fine. Trust me." She gestured with her outheld hand, enticing me to come foward.

"Well, I've always wanted to be cremated, so I guess at least one of my wishes'll come true."

I grabbed onto her hand as she sighed. Pressing my back to the wall, I stared down at my feet, watching in fascination as they moved. Eventually, I could see straight down into the lava.

"Oh, christ," I mumbled, now fully feeling that wave of intense heat rising up from the lava, almost losing my balance. Only Sheena's iron-knuckle grip on my hand kept me from falling.

"Sorry. When it first hits you, it's pretty strong, huh?" I nodded, afraid that speaking might make the air pressure in here change and thrust me into the lava below.

...It could totally happen. Shut up.

"Okay Kabe, we're at the corner. It's not that complicated to navigate, just keep an eye on your feet and hold on." I nodded again. Oh god, I never imagined myself going through some kind of Lara Croft-esque area in my entire life. Life seriously wasn't making sense these days.

* * *

I continued to watch my feet as they slowly reached a solid platform much larger than what I had been inching along on.

Finally there, Sheena let go of my hand. "See? It wasn't that bad."

Corrine nodded hyperly. "Yeah! You did real good, Kabe!"

I released a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, then started panting, almost hyperventilating. Had I held my breath that entire time? It'd had to've taken at least four minutes to get across.

"Kabe?" Sheena started, holding onto my shoulders.

"I'm... fine," I gasped. Giving myself amount, I took a deep breath, evening out my breathing. "I think I held my breath that entire time."

She laughed at me. "Nice job, Kabe."

"Well, it's really more of an accomplishment than anything. I didn't think I could hold my breath for that long."

Turning away and heading through the doorway we'd reached, she retorted, "Sure, whatever you want to think of it as."

I had a thought then as I was following Sheena. We ended up in a hallway similar to the one at the start of this place, but I wasn't interested in looking at any possible hieroglyphics. "Say, Sheena, do you think we're going the right way?"

Turning to look at me, she replied, "Kabe, we're going the _only_ way."

"I know that. I'm just saying that I can hardly imagine the fortune teller as one to go through all that just for her herbs."

"Hey, appearances can be deceiving. We don't know anything about her physique. For all we know, she could be Sylvarant's leading wrestler or something."

"A wrestler. Really." I briefly entertained the thought of her duking it out with Regal. Wow... yeah, I couldn't see that happening.

"The point is we know absolutely nothing about her."

"Not even if she'll actually pay us anything for getting these herbs," I muttered.

"She seemed trustworty enough."

"Appearances can be deceiving~" I sang back at her.

She only sighed in response.

As we continued down this hall, it began to arc to the left. The light from the lava slowly began to dim as we continued, until I had to make another palmflare... which, unfortunately, put me as the leader. Because of the situation, it couldn't be helped, so I just kept my complaints to myself. I was never much of a leader, always the follower.

As we continued, I saw a decent sized stick sitting on the floor. Lighting the end of it, I handed it to Sheena. "Enjoy your light, Ms. Leader."

"Kabe, seriously."

I just laughed as I resumed my role as the follower.

Not much else happened as we made our way down this seemingly neverending hall. The light from Sheena's makeshift torch drew disturbing pictures all over the walls as we went. To say the least, they didn't calm my nerves any. Without any kind of conversation to occupy myself, my mind went all over the place. Places it really shouldn't be going at all.

Unconciously, my mind slowly began to delve back to the days just before I'd ended up here...

Until Sheena told me that a light was coming from the other end of this arcing hallway (which, impressively, was still arcing around. I think it may be some kind of spiral that heads deep underground). I wasn't really in the mood for flashbacks, anyway.

"Is someone else here?" I whispered.

Nodding wordlessly, Sheena delved behind a nearby pile of debris, nestling herself between the wall and the pile, motioning for me to do the same. I kneeled down beside her just as she blew out the torch.

Using my mana sense, I looked down the hall and the red glow that danced across the curved walls, growing ever closer. Eventually, I did make out some kind of mass of mana... but it wasn't of a person, certainly. It's shape was humanoid, which scared me.

Seconds passed. Sheena and I continued to stare through a small opening in the debris. Seconds turned to minutes. The glow continued to increase in brightness.

At last, the creature that'd I sensed appeared around the corner. A large, muscled and flaming body came forth, a single green eye in the middle of its chest. One arm held a flaming sword, the other I could sense some kind of mana upon... something shaped like shield, naked to the human eye, but it was there. Oh god, it's one of those Fire Warriors. Geez, I'd hated those things. I can't imagine I'd be able to handle fighting one in real life, though.

"Kabe," Sheena spoke in a quiet mumble. I glanced to her. "I'm going to throw one of my exploding cards back the way we came. If it works, it'll go investigate the noise and pass by us, then you blast him with a water spell. Can you do that?"

"I... yeah, I think so," I barely uttered. The Fire Warrior slowly continued foward, oblivious to us. I began to focus my thoughts on the mana that would create water as Sheena threw the card back behind us, an explosion sounding off. Its attention caught, it hobbled foward, past us, apparently not thinking to check behind the highly suspicious pile of debris. My spell finished, I silently uttered, "Aqua Edge," several discs of water skating foward and blasting into the Fire Warrior's back.

Surprisingly, instead of just hurting it, it turned the warrior's back black, burnt. It turned around, noticing us at last, it's single green eye questioning what we had done to it, but it was too late. The entire creature's body was slowly burning, his skin crisping off, the smell of burnt flesh wafting through the air. At last, the emerald eye blackened, but not before managing one last look of, "why?" it's body crumbling into a pile of ash, the light from its body disappearing, casting us in darkness.

Sheena and I stayed silent for several moments.

"Wow," she eventually managed. "That was... gruesome."

I fumbled for the stick, lighting the end of it, before handing it back to her and standing up, both of us leaving behind the poor creature.

We were several steps away from the fallen Fire Warrior when at last I uttered, "Poor thing."

Sheena looked at me incredulously. "Poor thing? That monster was dangerous. I could tell that just by looking at it."

"But still, we could've fought it fairly..."

"And end up killing ourselves in the process." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Kabe, trust me, we were right in this. All that creatures like that do is aimlessly wander around and kill anything they see simply because of its survival instincts. We have a bigger, more important mission, okay?" I nodded.

Silence returned to us for a few minutes.

"...You've never killed another human being, have you?" she eventually asked.

"...No. I know it's eventually gonna happen during this mission, be it the Chosen or something else, but I can't imagine how I'll handle something like that."

Her hand returned to my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "It'll be fine, Kabe. I'll be there, okay? Whatever troubles we face, we'll take them together."

I looked up to her, a grin forming on my face no matter how I tried to fight it. "Heh, you'd make a great motivational speaker." I took a deep breath. "Thanks."

She offered me a friendly smile, removing her hand. "Anytime."

At last, we reached the bottom of the hall, a large door with an indentation of an angel upon it before us.

"Wow, what do you think this could be?" Sheena went in awe.

"Probably something for the Chosen. I think this place is actually one of the seals," I said without thinking, then cursed myself.

She turned to look at me. "You think so? And Yuan told you that the journey had only just started, so we could wait here and ambush them."

Trying to think of a way out of this, I said hurriedly, "Well, we can't be completely positive that they're on their way now." I paused, hopefully not to noticeably. "Look at it this way. They may be weeks from here, and we couldn't wait out for that long. And if they do come here, I'd think it better we strike them from some place where we'd be able to retreat easily if we have to."

She closed her eyes. "That... actually makes sense." Her eyes opened. "And if we did fight them here, it definitely wouldn't be easy to escape if things turned badly."

I sighed. _'K, that's settled._ Continuing on, I said, "We're also on the job, so we couldn't even if we wanted to."

"Okay, you've made your point. Just remember, though I'm sure neither of us really wants to have to murder the Chosen, it will come."

I looked back up to the door. "Yeah... I know." It suddenly occurred to me that it could really happen. With me here, things could change so drastically... Colette could actually die. I mean, I certainly wouldn't help that happen, but...

I shook my head, clearing away these thoughts. I just had to be extra careful. That's all. Glancing to the right, I saw a large crack in the wall, large enough that a person could fit through.

Sheena'd noticed just as I did. "Hey, Kabe. You see that?"

"Yeah. Let's hope that's the grove."

Sheena delved in first, me following close behind. Emerging on the other side of the wall, it quickly became apparent we didn't need the torch for now, so she blew out the flame.

On the other side of the wall, there was a beautiful, quiet, serene little grove, blue crystals resting in small alcoves in the walls around us, giving off a subtle blue glow, giving the place a calming feel. Many small, green shrubs dotted the area, each the same as the other, a thin amount of water flowing across the hard rock ground. Apparently, only one kind of plant grew here, which made things so much easier on us. But...

"Amazing," I said breathlessly. The place was breath taking. It held a demure, gentle grace. Damn, I wish I had my camera with me.

"I know," Sheena responded after a few moments. "How could such a place like this exist in some old, lava-y ruins?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, but I'm glad it does." The sweltering temperature that I'd somehow managed to ignore back out in the hall became all too apparent, as the damp cold in here was such a welcome relief. I hated wet clothes, but I was sure they'd dry pretty quickly back out there, so I layed down in the inch-high layer of water coating the cool stone.

"Ahh..." I sighed contentedly. "Now I don't want to leave."

"I know," Sheena replied, sitting down next to me.

I thought back to mine and Sheena's previous conversation, and I realized something. "Wow, hah," I laughed.

"Hmm?"

"I just noticed how ridiculous our weapons are."

"What do you mean?" Sheena asked, turning to face me.

I propped myself with my elbows, looking at her. "Think about, you use these little pieces of paper to fight-"

"To be fair," she interrupted, "they're enchanted with a special art passed down in Mizuho. They're more than just pieces of paper."

"I kinda figured that. But to the ordinary person, what do we look like?"

She thought for a moment, before a smile cracked on her face. "Some girl who could give a mean papercut and a guy with an umbrella." She snorted. "Yeah, we're pretty intimidating alright!" She let herself laugh.

I let a chortle or two escape as well. "Well, at least they'd know I meant business with mine when I show the blades underneath the cloth."

"Yeah, but it's still an umbrella."

"It's dangerous."

"You use something that's generally used for protection from the rain to protect yourself in battle."

"It's dangerous. And sharp."

"And you could have some kind of lame catchphrase, like, "Want a stroll down destruction lane? I promise you won't get wet!'"

"Okay, you fight with fucking paper, and you're giving me shit about my weapon choice?"

She laughed again. "Still, it never dawned on me just how ridiculous our means of defense are."

I sat back, in a good mood thanks to our banter. As I layed there, I realized just how tired I was.

Yawning, I asked, "You as tired as I am?"

"Yeah," she nodded sleepily. "It feels like it just hit, too."

Corrine, who'd been sitting silently on Sheena's shoulder for the past few minutes, began to snore lightly. Giving him a hard poke on the forehead, he woke up, staring at Sheena, clearly not pleased at having been woken by her finger.

"Hey, Corrine, I hate to ask, but do you think you could keep watch for us outside in the hall?"

Shaking off his stupor, he nodded. "Sure! But why?" Wow, how could he already be so perky?

"Kabe and I are really tired. I promise you later you'll get to sleep for as long as you want, but for now, could you...?"

His small mouth twitched into a smile. "Yes, Sheena!" He lept off her shoulder, dashing through the crack in the wall, calling out, "Don't you worry, you sleep as long as you want!"

I sat and watched the whole exchange. "Are you sure we'll be fine in here?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure nothing can really get us in here, and if something does try, Corrine can tell us."

I let myself relax, picking myself up and crawling over to a random shrub on the other side of the grove, plucking a handful of leaves to make as a pillow before laying down again, yawning as I did so. "'Mkay, g'night then." And just like that, I was out.

* * *

"Kabe!" a quiet voice echoed.

"Hmm?" I mumbled groggily, making myself sit up. Corrine was sitting in my lap, Sheena asleep beside me.

"Stay quiet!" he whispered.

When I tried to ask why, he just shook his head, then set to work waking Sheena up. Only a few moments later, and she was up. Like with me, before she even had a chance to say a word, Corrine was quietly chattering his warning.

With us both up, he turned around, pointing his nose towards the crack in the wall. Sheena and I glanced at each other, both of us still not completely conscious, before slowly crawling foward, sloshing through the water. Once we were close enough to peak through, we did so.

On the other side, all I could see was a black, skeletal leg. It moved away, another leg replacing it, until it had stepped far away. It's knees were visible then. The creature continued to kneel down, an incredibly large sword embedding itself in the ground, apparently acting like a can for one of the being's arms. I was sure that our noisy sloshing through the water was what alerted it to our presence. Damn our curiosity.

Eventually, it'd croutched down low enough so that we could see it's face. It took all of my willpower not to scream. A large, black skull was staring at us from the other side... or I assumed it was. It's eyesockets were empty, the same as the stare we received from it, but there was a certain danger about. Demonic, golden horns curled out of either side of it's head. It's gravelly, monotone voice spewed out at us. "I...FIGHT...STRONG ONES."

_Oh my god, what was the Sword Dancer doing here?_

**INSERT LINEBREAK HERE**

One of several humorous typos I caught while profreading was "Fire Warios." I'm not even joking.

And the linebreak deal up there is because Fanfiction isn't letting me put a linebreak there for some reason.

Anyways... yeah, Sheena and Kabe are in some serious trouble, obviously. And since I'm such an evil bitch, I'm making a cliffhanger. I know, I'm terrible.

...Y'know, this means I've probably been listening to Caramelldansen for six straight hours, now. Somehow, I'm not sick of it. Seriously, it's such a fun song. XD

Anyhow, if you like, please review!


	14. Terror

I'm not sure what to think about this chapter. I didn't listen to Caramelldansen while typing it up... and as a result, it kind of feels depressing. I dunno, that's just me. This is also the first chapter I have that isn't entirely from Kabe's point of view. Tell me if you think I did alright with the third-person part of the chapter.

I want to thank Amekoryuu and Natasha Knight for the reviews. Thanks so much. You have no idea how happy they make me. ^_^

Anyhow, on with the chapter.

_**14: Terror**_

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I just kneeled, frozen in place in front of the Sword Dancer's huge head, as it continued to gaze through the crack at us, it's stare devoid of any emotion, eyesockets seeming to pierce the very fabric of your being, speaking to you, telling you that your time was up. It was as if I was a solitary statue kneeling before him.

I was so out of it that I only barely registered Sheena pulling me out of the way when the Sword Dancer thrusted one of his numerous blades towards us.

I could hear Sheena shouting at me, but her words were blank, carrying no meaning. It was as if my entire body had shut down.

I could see Sheena drag me to the side of the grove, well away from the Sword Dancer, where she then rushed away and tossed a card towards it, an explosion knocking it away, it howling in pain.

More shouting from Sheena, panic evident in her voice, but I could tell nothing more. Nothing mattered. Nothing. I could do nothing. I was nothing.

A small, perky voice flitted to my ears, then, in an unintelligible voice, like everything else. I could at least tell that it wasn't in English.

Managing to force my eyes to look down, I saw Corrine in my lap, chattering away, trying to explain something to me, but I couldn't understand.

_What the hell was wrong with me?_

It was then I noticed something that seemed to freeze time itself.

My legs were turned to stone. I had barely any control left over my eyes. I had enough that I could still turn them slightly, where I could see that my fingertips were grey, strands of rock crawling all over my hands, like tendrils of a plant, enveloping them until I looked to be wearing stone gloves.

My entire body was turning to stone.

But... wait, we had Panacea bottles! I could... oh. Oh, no. I still had the bag with our supplies strapped to my back. And my black jeans, my shoes, and even parts of my shirt had turned to stone. Which only meant one thing.

The bag and its contents had to've turned to stone as well.

Corrine, who was still on my lap, seemed to give up on making contact with me, and ran over to Sheena, who was running frantically from side to side, dodging thrust after thrust the Sword Dancer threw at her.

I tried to watch them, but the grove began to grow dark around me. _No,_ I realized with a start, _my eyes are turning to stone now, too._ I'd been able to part my lips slightly and wag my tongue around a bit, but even minor movements like that I could no longer perform. The grove continued to grow darker, as I knew my eyes were slowly becoming stone as well.

Just before all became black, I could see Sheena throw one last look my way, a blue glint sparkling on her left cheek, a tear evident as it slid down.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was left in alone in the darkness. The only thing I knew for certain was that the Sword Dancer had done this to me somehow. I couldn't hear if Sheena was still around... or even if she was still alive, for that matter. It was just me, alone in the silence. For all I knew, I could be dead. Hell, maybe I was.

I'd survived longer than I thought I would. I was sure I would've died in that blizzard, then in the Renegade Base, then with Yuan, then the worm, then the Giant Lava Room of Doom... but I can honestly say I wasn't expecting petrification by the Sword Dancer.

Minutes passed. The darkness remained. An hour went by, and still there was silence.

Idly, I wondered if this is what death was truly like. If it was, then... well, it sucks. Never seeing anyone again, never speaking to anyone again, never hearing the sound of another person's voice again... I mean, I was never the most social person in the world. Hell, I'm surprised I was so close to Charlotte, Tran, and Jeremy. Outside of them, I can't think of anyone in my classes at the college I ever spoke more than two words to.

I'd learned about a half hour ago (at least I think it was a half hour. Time meant nothing, now) that even my ability to sense mana had left me as well. For all I knew, I was still just a stone statue sitting in the grove, a gang of Fire Warriors having a party right in front of me.

...It could happen. No, really, I could picture them having a barbecue, them just blowing fire at it to keep it going. Then they'd feast on barbecue ribs and have cole-slaw as a side dish, and one of the Fire Warrior's would go, "Martha, you simply MUST give me the recipe for this cole-slaw! It's divine!"

"Oh, it's nothing," Martha would go. "Really, what we outta do is find out what kind of spice it is that Jim puts in his barbecue sauce!"

"Yeah! Hey! Jim! What is it that makes you sauce so amazing?"

"Hm? Oh, it's a secret, Kane. I've already told you two that I'll never reveal where I get my special ingredients."

...Well, if nothing else, at least my crazy imagination hasn't left me. I would've rolled my eyes at myself if I could.

* * *

"Noishe! Come back!" A brown-haired youth clad in red began to dash after said creature, a large being, approximately the size of a small horse, whose fur was white with splotches of green here and there. The brown-haired youth claimed this "Noishe" to be a dog, and no one could really argue with him, having no evidence to tell them otherwise.

The "dog" continued to flee away from the Triet Ruins, where the brown-haired youth and his companions had just reached a few moments ago.

"Lloyd, you may as well give up," a tall, auburn-haired man began. He turned to face the young boy, Lloyd. His purple clothing glinted slightly as it caught the sun's harsh rays. "We've tried to catch Noishe everytime he's fled since we left from Triet, and everytime he's always returned to us in an hour or so. I'd think he's fine."

With Lloyd pouting, the auburn-haired man faced a young, white-haired woman, garbed in an orange robe. The woman, while probably only in her early twenties, held a mature air about, wise beyond her years. The auburn-haired man reflected on this, admiring her quick wit and her ability to solve the most complicated of puzzles.

_That could mean trouble for me,_ the man thought. The woman could easily see through his deception, as his backstory could hold up, but the way he had randomly appeared at the Martel Temple could seem suspicious. Perhaps she was only keeping her claims to herself on the basis that the two had only known each other for perhaps a week, two at most.

Disregarding his thoughts, he spoke, "Raine, have you learned how we may enter the ruins yet?"

The woman, Raine, suddenly had a childish glimmer of joy... and mania, to a lesser extent, sparkle in her eyes, a disturbing grin beginning to grow on her face. "Oh, these ruins!" She all but screeched, running over to lay herself on the iron brick platform before them.

A young boy, who shared several features of Raine, perhaps the afore mentioned's younger sibling, had been nursing a burn on his forearm from a battle against some strange, flaming rocks from earlier. At least, until he heard Raine's all to familiar "Ruin Mania" voice.

Disregarding the burn entirely, the short child rushed over to his sister, yelling, "Raine! Not here! Please!"

The older sibling couldn't hear his cries, she herself too far gone. _Oh, think of the priceless artifacts this place could hold,_ she started in her mind. _The wondrous knowledge each could hold! Each and every pebble of foundation here must have a millenia's worth of history to tell!_

"Is something wrong, Genis?" a bright, cheerful girl went, she herself garbed in white clothes, her long, blond hair glimmering in the sun. She seemed to be the same age as Lloyd, who seemed to be in his mid or late teens.

The small, white haired boy ignored her as he executed plan B: Completely deny all relations to Raine. He dashed over to the right side of the platform, whistling nonchalantly.

Lloyd, having forgotten about Noishe's latest ditching, walked over to stand beside the blond-haired girl, his twin swords strapped about his hips clinking, taking notice of Raine's odd behavior. "Hm? What's wrong with Professor Sage?" He glanced over to Genis. "Genis?"

Receiving no answer, the girl beside him went, "Is she always like this?"

Genis speed up his hurried whistling. _Oh no,_ he thought, _if even Colette and Lloyd have noticed her, there's no way I can hide it now!_

The auburn-haired looked to the white haired woman, slightly concerned with her mental state. She was lying on the stone, moaning and muttering some nonsensical speech, and, if he didn't know better, possibly having an orgasm. "Is she?" he spoke over to Genis.

Genis stood still, drops of sweat visible as they coursed down his forehead, though it was impossible to tell if they'd come from the searing heat or the current situation. At last, he sighed, glancing down. "And I'd been trying so hard to hide it, too," he muttered.

Raine suddenly stood straight up from the stone she'd been lying on. "Colette," she commanded, "Come over here."

The blond-haired girl widened her eyes in surprise before complying.

As Raine continued on, talking about some Chosen-y stuff, Genis began to zone out. _Great, now I'm as bad as Lloyd, _he idly thought. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he suddenly felt a hand on his leg.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, leaping away and turning around. There, not two inches from where he'd been standing, was a large hole, someone's hand sticking out of it. The rest of the group rushed over to Genis when he'd screamed, all of them now looking to the hole in wonder and fear.

Eventually, a person's body was revealed, a young woman to be precise. She was clothed entirely in various shades of purple, a pink ribbon around her waist as a sort of belt. Her raven hair was brought up in a ponytail. A hand was held in front of her face from the bright sun. When she at last removed her hand, a light blush was evident on her cheeks.

"Um... s-sorry about that," she mumbled embarrasedly.

"Who are you?" The auburn male spoke carefully, stepping forward a bit.

"Kratos," Colette scolded lightly. She turned to look at the raven haired girl. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Indeed, this girl wasn't in very good shape. Her leggings had been torn, revealing bare skin, tainted red. A red stain spread out from her shoulder, and she was breathing heavily. There were far to numerous an amount of cuts and abrasions to name them all, yet there was a determined glare coming from the girl's eyes.

She shook her head, almost knocking herself off of what little balance she had left. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." She looked up to the group, steeling them with her gaze. "What's important is that my friend is trapped down there in the ruins. He was petrified by some large, black skeleton with four arms, each holding a sword."

"The Sword Dancer?" The auburn male, Kratos, went. All eyes went to him. "It's an ancient legend. The Sword Dancer is a powerful creature said to be from the underworld, who searches the world for a worthy opponent." He peered to Sheena. "Are you saying this mythical creature attacked you and your friend?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, but whatever that thing is isn't important. Does your group have a healer that can cure petrification? Please," she begged, seemingly out of breath.

Raine stepped foward. "I am a healer, though I've never tried to cure one of petrification. I can try, but..." she trailed, looking incredulously at the raven-haired girl, "how can we be certain that you are not trying to lead us into a trap?"

"C'mon, Professor, she looks exhausted. I don't think she'd try to lead us into a trap the way she is now," Lloyd spoke up.

Colette nodded. "Yes. She seems like a genuinely good person."

Genis piped, "She's seems okay, Raine."

The white-haired woman looked desperately to Kratos. "I have no objections if the Chosen says it's fine."

Sighing, she muttered, "Fine, but you're all too softhearted for your own good." Turning to the raven-haired girl, she told her, "I'll do what I can, but I make no promises."

The girl sighed in gratitude. "Thank you so much."

"But, before we do anything, tell us your name."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm Sheena."

"Okay, Sheena," Colette spoke happily. "Welcome aboard!"

With that, Colette walked over to the pedestal atop the iron brick platform and placed her hand upon it. A moment later, the door embedded into the platform opened, and the group went inside.

_I hope Corrine's keeping Kabe alright, _Sheena thought as she led the group down the various halls, forcing back her sixth dizzy spell since she'd left the grove.

* * *

Muffled speech. That's the first thing I became aware of after the past... two hours? There'd been nothing for so long, then suddenly know I could hear voices. Did that mean?

Slowly, speech came to me in fragments. Strangest of all, I could understand those small parts I heard.

"-I'm trying, just-"

"-do it, Profes-"

"Please, I beg you, heal-"

"QUIET!" That one was especially clear. What I noticed was that it didn't sound anything like Corrine or Sheena, but more like... Raine? No, that wasn't possible.

More voices, more fragments. Suddenly, I could feel something in my legs. Cool, flowing water from the grove.

"Hey, it's working!"

"Nice job, Sis!"

"Very impressive."

Light began to filter into my eyes. I could make out much more than one person standing around me.

"There, I think I've done it," a mature, female voice said aloud.

I blinked my eyes, relishing at the ability to even accomplish that small movement. I looked down to the rest of my body, it completely human again. I wiggled my fingers, my toes. I... was alive again.

I could feel tears seep from my eyes as that realization came back to me.

"Kabe?" a familiar voice spoke out. Looking up, I saw Sheena crouched me, her clothes torn, blood seeping from various parts of her.

"She-Sheena?" I tried, my voice cracking. "What-what happened to you?"

She shook her head, barely forcing a smile. "It's nothing. I'm just glad you're okay." Her voice came out as just a small whisper.

She reached a hand foward, but no longer had the strength for it, her arm falling to the ground, the rest of her body following suit.

"...Sheena?" I started, staring at her unconcious form. "Sheena?" I crawled over to her, looking down to her. "Sheena?" Panic started to fill my voice. She didn't respond, even when I grabbed hold of her arm. I felt for a pulse, in return feeling a very faint beat. She was... no!

"SHEENA!"

* * *

I'm awful with these cliffhangers, I know.

Reviews are appreciated!


	15. The Concert

It's been... I think a month since I updated last? I hate going through semi-long periods of time wherein I do absolutely nothing.

Anyhow, it's time for another *drumroll* flashback chapter! *crickets chirp*

...anyway.

_**15: The Concert**_

"Kabe, it'll be alright. Professor Sage is an amazing healer. She'll make Sheena better."

I nodded mutely as Colette continued handing countless reassurances to me. I still couldn't believe it. Sheena'd somehow survived battling the Sword Dancer, then left and found help to revive me... which nearly killed her. I hoped that she'd wake up soon. The past hour Raine'd been healing her, occasionally stopping to ask Genis or someone to hand her an orange gel.

Another thing I couldn't believe was that Sheena enlisted the help of the Chosen's group. What were the odds? I mean, really? It was like there was some divine force in the world that had decided that, no matter what, Sheena, Lloyd, and the rest would meet up, if a little earlier than they were meant to. I wondered what this would mean later at the Ossa Trail. Surely, when (if) Sheena found out this was the Chosen's group, even she wouldn't be able to keep her resolve to fight them.

The whole lot of us were cramped into that grove still, Sheena and Raine in the very center, the rest of us standing idle along the walls.

As Colette continued with her uplifting speech, Lloyd giving his two cents now and then, I'd glance around the area. Sometimes, I'd catch Kratos' gaze, his face expressing some unknown emotion. I could tell enough that it was some criticizing, calculating stare. I wasn't entirely sure what his deal was, nor did I care. All I wanted was for Sheena to be okay.

Corrine rested on my shoulder, his usual perky demeanor gone. He'd also said that Sheena should be fine, but even he didn't seem to fully believe it himself. I found it strange that no one had bothered to ask who or what he was, but again, I really didn't care.

Everyone at this point seemed to be hoping for a miracle. Raine had said that Sheena had lost quite a bit of blood, and the taxing journey of leaving the ruins and coming back in certainly hadn't helped matters. Genis also put in his two cents about how idiotic it was that we'd had to sidle along a cliff that was barely a few inches large, during which while he'd explained the whole ordeal of when Colette nearly fell (three times, apparently), Raine bopped him on the head, effectively silencing him.

Raine eventually stood up, sighing as she did so, strapping her wooden staff to her back. "Kabe, I've done all I can. She should be fine, but she'll need several days rest. Where are the two of you staying?"

I looked up to meet her gaze. "The Triet Inn."

Raine looked thoughtful for a moment, glancing between all of the grove's occupants. Her stare finally rested on Kratos. His eyes showed understanding, nodding. Raine turned back to me. "Kabe, I'm going to send Kratos with you back to Triet to look over you, since you seem to lack any kind of survival skills or strength."

I only sighed. "It's that obvious, huh." A second later I registered just what she was telling me.

_Wait... Kratos is taking me and Sheena back to Triet?_

I looked up, hoping I didn't look too panicked. "He's a mercenary, and very well trained in the art of the sword," Raine promised me. I knew that, of course. The guy had four-thousand years worth of training, for god's sake.

I tried to look reassured. "Oh... well, thank you."

I stood up, which apparently was the signal for everyone else to stand up as well. "We'll see you when we get back, Kratos," Colette offered.

With that, Raine and the group left, leaving me with an old Seraph, a summon spirit, and an unconcious ninja. I would've laughed at the absurdity of the situation had I not... well, been in said situation.

"Um... uh, shall we go?" I spoke up. Kratos only hmphed, going over to pick up Sheena and lay her over his shoulder. He ducked into the crack, leaving me to stand in the grove.

"Something about him scares me," Corrine barely whispered. I only nodded as I followed after Kratos, only barely remembering to pick several handfuls of the herb growing in here, stuffing several bunches into the bag I was carrying.

Out in the hall, Raine was going into overdrive due to the large door out here, Genis' face a raging scarlet at his sister's antics. Colette and Lloyd were talking about something or other as she held her hand down on the pedestal in front of the door.

"NOOOO!" Raine screamed as the door opened up. "That was an ancient door made in the style of the long past civilization of Barysthia, an empire that existed a millenia ago! That was my only chance to study the architecture, and now-"

"Raine!" Genis tried, but Raine continued in her tirade.

Kratos shook his head at the scenario, walking back up the arcing hallway, me trailing behind. Once I knew Sheena was okay, I would laugh at this. Not now, though, and certainly not with Kratos around. Besides that, there was something that seriously had me on edge with Kratos, and not because of his background.

"What is that creature's name?" Kratos suddenly spoke, startling me. We'd beem going for about three minutes, all in silence.

Gathering my wits, I almost spoke, but Corrine beat me to it. "My name's Corrine."

Kratos nodded. "Would you scout ahead for us?"

Corrine nodded, leaping off of my shoulder and dashing off ahead. _Why am I suddenly getting a bad feeling...?_

"What kind of being is that?" he continued.

"Um... a summon spirit, I think."

He nodded, and silence returned.

After a few moments, Corrine returned, stating that there was absolutely nothing from here to the exit. He immediately leapt onto my shoulder, yawned slightly, and fell asleep. Poor little guy. He hasn't gotten much rest, and what with Sheena having almost died, I can't imagine he'll even sleep well at all.

Probably twenty minutes went by, all in an eerie quiet. Kratos said nothing, Sheena showed no signs of waking up anytime soon, and Corrine's light breathing provided the only slight amount of noise besides our echoing footsteps. All of that didn't help to calm my nerves in the slightest.

To put it bluntly, Kratos scares me shitless. That bad feeling that shrouded my mind continued to grow as we walked up the hallway. It didn't help that I had to be the leader, walking ahead with a flare lit in my palm.

Eventually, we at last came to the huge Lava Room of Doom. It was at that point I realized that even Kratos probably couldn't sidle along the wall while carrying Sheena.

As I wondered what we could possibly do to cross over the lava pit, I suddenly felt a force bash the back of my head, pain blossoming. I fell to my kness, coming dangerously close to falling off the edge into the lava below.

Before blacking out, I turned my gaze slightly and saw Kratos replacing his sword and sheathe around his waist.

_Bastard clocked me..._

* * *

Probably only a hour after Raine had revived me, I once again found myself lost in a realm devoid of life, of sound, of anything tangible. I hoped that this wouldn't become a tradition. Falling unconcious, y'know. It royally sucked.

With nothing left to do, I delved into my thoughts... which eventually led to me remembering the events that transpired just before I'd somehow got stuck in Symphonia.

I hated remembering. I hated what Jeremy and I had done, not even caring to consider our friend's feelings. I hated knowing that I'd betrayed Charlotte's trust. Most of all, I hated that I couldn't apologize to Charlotte, to even begin to make up for what I'd done.

But, as I was already well aware of by the age of six, my mind had a mind of its own. And so I started again down that road of memories.

I hated it so much. I never should of agreed to go to that bar with Jeremy.

* * *

_(Flashback time, oh joy)_

"You got dressed up?" I heard just as I exited the dorm building. Jeremy was waiting outside by my Pontiac Vibe. Oh god, he looked gorgeous. Not that he ever didn't, but... well, nevermind. He was dressed up just the same as he was earlier, but this time he had that single turquoise earring on his right ear, making his bright blue eyes and gleaming blond hair impossibly brighter. And it made him look even better.

Ignoring the butterflies that suddenly arose, I walked over to him and replied, "Sure, why not?"

He shook his head and grinned. "Ah, it's nothing. I'm kinda glad you did, anyway."

Making a "Let's go!" kind of motion with his hands, he walked over to the driver's side of my vehicle. As I tossed him the keys, I began to wonder just what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

About an hour later, we were at the Jack'n Crash, a popular bar a few blocks off campus that most college students went to nearly everyday.

Tonight, a local band was performing here. Jeremy and I'd been here for about fourty-five minutes. I had wanted to leave about five minutes into the concert. Because it was rap.

I never had liked rap. There are a couple songs that I do really like in this genre, but the majority of them grated on my ears and made me want to impale myself with the nearest potted palm... of which there were several in this bar, come to think of it.

Anyhow, Jeremy and I were standing with most of the rest of the customers here, which was a large, empty area directly in front of the stage where the band was playing. I think Jeremy had called them the Coke Raps. An amazing name, I thought. Their music certainly sounded inspired by cocaine, and then mixed with rap. How about we take the "c" from cocaine and put it at the front of rap? That's exactly what this music sounded like. Crap. Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Mixed with shit. And raped with 30,000 decibals of everything not awesomesauce. I swear, my poor ears were never gonna recover.

I looked to Jeremy, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, waving his arms around and trying to sing (but failing horribly) with the rest of the crowd. I still don't understand why he didn't just take Charlotte. She loved rap as much as he did. I was more the techno and electronica type of guy. Plus I loved "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train. That song's amazing. In fact, when I get back to the dorms, I think I may listen to that for an hour straight to cleanse my brain of all this crap circulating through the air.

"You alright?" Jeremy asked.

"Um... well-"

"We can go over to the bar, if you want. Music shouldn't be as loud there."

"Oh, thank you," I praised.

Shaking his head, he grabbed my shoulder and guided me to the bar. I'd never actually come here, so I didn't really know where everything was.

As we made our way through the crowd and to the bar, I looked around. The place was pretty nice, I had to say. It had a very tasteful decorating scheme. Besides the large open area in front of the stage, there were several booths and table scattered around and along the outer walls. The floor was a solid black. You could see the flourescent lights from the ceiling reflect off of it. The walls were black as well, but scattered across them were several pictures, all of people from the college. In fact, now that I think about it, the Jack'n Crash was created by somebody who graduated from the college here.

Reaching the bar (which was coated black as well), I pulled myself onto one of the red stools surrounding the bar just as Jeremy did the same. He was right; the music was still unbearably loud, but it was more tolerable over here. I suppose the main reason was that we weren't surrounded by screaming students over here.

"Couple'a Jillers, Jack," Jeremy called over to the barkeep, who was crouched behind the bar to the far left of us. When he emerged, I was shocked by his youthful appearance. He looked to be maybe a few years older than us. He had sharp, black hair, cut fairly short, his left ear studded with earrings all along the outer edge. His brown eyes held a childish cheer to them, seeming to light up his entire being. His soft cheekbones and small, pink lips added to the effect. I found it ironic that he was about as tall as Jeremy, if not maybe a few inches more.

"Yo, Jer," he greeted. Even his voice held a soft, child-like tone, his words seeming to float in the air. Surprisingly, I think his voice might've been a octave higher than my own (mine still sounded like it belonged to a thirteen-year old). "Two Jillers!" he called behind him. Back behind all the shelves and cases of alcohol and other drinks was a small, rectangle cutout in the wall, where a face briefly popped up. This person seemed almost a carbon copy of Jack. "Sure thing, Jack!" the person returned in cute, dancing tones. The voice belonged to a girl.

Jack turned his face to me. "Who's this guy?"

"A good friend of mine. I thought I'd take him out to this concert."

Jack stuck out a hand. I shook it, replying, "I'm Kabe."

Jack grinned, taking back his hand. "Nice to know ya. I hope we get to see more of you here." He gestured behind him. "That's my sister back there, Jill."

"And before you even start, Kabe, we realize their names are Jack and Jill," Jeremy quickly cut in, eyeing me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what," he replied, his eyes humerous.

"Are you implying I'd make fun of their sharing the name of a popular children's story?" I shot back, still maintaining a innocent tone.

"Perhaps. Char told me what happened with your Cal 2 teacher."

"And what do you mean by that, good sir?"

"Sharyn Peeters. That's all I'm saying." We both maintained a straight face for all of two seconds before we cracked up and started laughing.

It came as no small surprise why my Cal 2 teacher hated me so much. I couldn't help it. She had to be named Sharyn Peeters. Now I can't help but leave her classroom with the question, "Who's are you sharin' tonight?" I'm still amazed that she hasn't kicked me out of her class, yet. In fact, it may only be because Charlotte's mother is a good friend of Sharyn that I'm still in that class.

Jill came around to the bar with two mugs of some concoction. You could really see the resemblance. They looked almost identical, except she had long, blond hair that she let hang down and she appeared a few inches shorter than Jack.

"Your Jillers, sirs."

Jeremy eagerly began to drink his while I stared at mine doubtfully. The pink, cloudy mixture swirled around the numerous ice cubes in its mug.

"Um... exactly what is this?" I asked.

"It's a strawberry soda mixed with whipped cream, a lot of vanilla syrup, and a tiny, almost nonexistent amount of alcohol," Jill answered. "It was my idea," she added with a smile.

"My specialties are Jack Storms, but I don't serve 'em unless you're twenty-one. It's whiskey with a bit of lemon... and my secret ingredient," Jack added.

"And don't ask about the secret ingredient, he won't tell you," Jeremy cut in again.

"Besides," Jill started, "you seriously, honestly do NOT want to know." Her expression alone stopped me from even considering asking.

"They're good though, right?" Jack questioned. Silence hung for a few moments.

During that silence, I took a small sip from my mug, letting the frothy liquid touch on my lips, sloshing a small bit around in my mouth.

My eyes lit up. "Hey, not bad."

"Thanks!" Jill said.

The silence hung for a bit longer.

"Say, guys, why aren't you over there enjoying the concert?" Jill questioned.

"Kabe's not exactly a big fan of rap," Jeremy told her.

"Ah, you too? I ain't much of one, either. The Coke Raps are a pretty popular group around here, apparently."

"Seriously, though, Coke Raps?" I asked.

She laughed. "I know, huh? Their name's ridiculous. Coke Raps?"

"More like Craps," we both said at the same time. We looked at each other for a second before giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh god, there's another one like her," Jack moaned. Jeremy only laughed in response.

* * *

We sat and talked with Jack and Jill for the next few hours. As we chatted, I thought to myself that I might like to come here a lot. I think this might've been the place that Tran was raving about.

Holy hell, Tran. He's my other best friend (besides Charlotte), and he's always been an early riser. As such, he's mine and Charlotte's alarm clock, 'cause neither of us could ever voluntarily make ourselves get up. The cacophonous melodies our clock belted out every morning only ever made me want to bury myself deeper into my bed.

But besides that, my Cal 2 class tomorrow!

I glanced up a digital clock mounted just above the window behind the bar. It read 1:00.

"Jeremy, look!" I panicked, pointing to the clock.

He and Jack (Jill had returned behind the counter to get a customer a Jack Storm) turned to look where I was pointing.

Jeremy eyed me. "So? Isn't you're Cal 2 class not till, like, twelve tomorrow?"

I sighed. "You don't understand. I sleep for around twelve hours at _least._ Usually more."

"Tran usually wakes you up, right?"

"Yeah, but he has to keep nagging at me for usually twenty minutes before I even consider getting up."

Jeremy waved a hand in a carefree kind of motion. "Kabe, it'll be fine. Look, I'll personally make sure you get up myself. I don't sleep for nearly that long." He held up a fist. "It'll be fine, okay? Let's hang out a little more."

Conceding defeat, I made a fist and bopped his with it.

"You guys want a couple more Jillers?" Jill asked, coming back to the bar.

"Yes, yes, please," I all but begged. I didn't think I'd like them so much. Hell, I'd start to have to make them myself, minus the "nonexisitent amount of alcohol" Jill claimed was in it. I was getting the feeling that was probably just to get them to sell more.

Or so I'd thought, anyway.

"Oh, Jeremy, where's the bathroom at?" I asked. I was surprised I hadn't needed to go until now, considering I'd drank four of those already.

"Just a little ways left of the bar."

Nodding, I lept off of the stool... and faceplanted on the floor.

"Hey, Kabe! You alright, man?" I heard Jeremy speak. I turned my head to look at him. He was kneeling on the floor next to me, concern on his face. At least, I think it was concern. I couldn't tell. His entire body seemed to have seperated into three forms.

"'M fine," I tried, but the entire room seemed to begin to blur into one colorful mess. The music I'd largely ignored until now suddenly seemed ten times louder, now sounding like some demonic chant some cult devised to raise the dead.

"No, dude, you certainly aren't," Jeremy responded. I felt him put his arms under my shoulders, lifting me up and laying me haphazardly on a stool and part of the bar.

"Hey, Jer, your friend alright?" Jack asked.

"I dunno. It just seemed to come on all of a sudden."

"Dammit!" Jill suddenly cursed.

"Jill?" Jack started.

"I can't get the beer tap to work! I think it jammed!"

"Fine, I'll be there in a sec'!" Jack turned Jeremy. "You take care of your friend, 'kay? I'll be back in a bit." With that, he ran to the room behind the bar.

"Jill mus' be havin' prob'ems with her beer," I slurred.

"Um... yeah," Jeremy answered, unsure. I wasn't completely sure what was up with myself, either.

"Jer'my, I still gotta pee," I whined.

"Wait a bit."

"You dunno how big my bladder is," I shot back indignantly. "I wanna go now." Jeremy only sighed in response.

"Jill! That's not the beer tap! That's the one for vanilla syrup!"

"What? Oh... oh wait! Fuck!"

"You mean to tell me you got them mixed up the entire night?"

"Well... um..."

"Great, you probably got Kabe drunk off his ass."

"No, I'm not dru'k," I tried to say, then laughed. "Heh, dru'k. Tha'sa fun word. Dru'k."

"Well, that explains the buzz I got..." Jeremy trailed, then chuckled a bit himself. "Yeah, dru'k is a fun word."

Jack came back to the bar, Jill sheepishly following behind. "Well, seems my sister mixed up the taps back there."

Jill looked away. "Will you two be okay heading back to your homes?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, I've only got a buzz."

"You buzzed? You not buzzed. You dru'k."

"C'mon, Kabe," Jeremy started, wrapping one of my arms around his shoulders, "let's get you home." He turned around. "Thanks for the night, guys. All things aside, it was fun."

"Sorry about the mixup, "Jill called. "The Jillers were still good, right?"

"Just ignore her. Come on back soon!" Jack added.

As Jeremy made our way to the door, I heard him mutter, "I hope Char doesn't murder me for this."

"She won't. She's sweeping. She's gotta class at seventy-eight... eighty-seven... thirty-nine?" I rambled on pointlessly. My mind was completely focused on trying to remember what class Charlotte had and when it was.

I spyed a velvet couch sitting by the exit, and starting to head for it, dragging Jeremy with me.

"Kabe, what are you doing?"

"Couch. Fluffy. 'S mines."

"For God's sake..."

He eventually stopped struggling against me, which made me trip and land on the couch on my back... with him on top of me.

"Kabe, wh-what are you doing?" Jeremy asked, his blue eyes almost afraid, but also seeming to suppress some urge. Urge to do what, I didn't know... or did I? I wonder...

"You're veeeery pretty," I said stupidly.

He laughed. "You look nice, too." Though he was smiling, his eyes didn't share that sentiment.

"Wha's wrong?"

"Hm?"

"You look afraid."

"Afraid?" he started panickedly. "Me? Afraid? I'm not afraid."

"You are," I told him. "Afraid... of... me?"

"No! No, dude, that's stupid." He started to shake his head. "No, way, dude. I like you a lot. I'm not afraid of you. That's stupid," he repeated. "Anyone who thinks otherwise is an asshole."

I had closed my eyes. "You... is that what you think?" I replied, opening my eyes.

"Yeah, man." His eyes were sincere.

"Thank you." I closed my eyes again, tears leaking from them.

"Dude, you don't have to get emotional."

"I'm not! I'm just..." I trailed off. I was suddenly speechless. I opened my eyes again, looking into Jeremy's.

Something clicked. It was like some new connection came together between us. I slowly leaned up as he leaned down, neither of us seeming to realize what was about to happen.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, our lips came together.

* * *

_(Flashbacks over, oh joy)_

I bolted upright, panting heavily. My face felt hot. Great, I was blushing.

Wiping a hand down my face, I exhaled, trying to cool myself. When that didn't work, I idly scratched at my arm, feeling a slight sheen of sweat there. Everything felt hot, not just my face.

I looked around, taking note of the plain decor. Eventually, my cloudy mind realized I was back in the Triet Inn, apparently in the room Sheena and I had rented out for the night.

Oh geez, Sheena.

Forcing myself to stand up off of the bed I'd apparently been resting on, I felt a spasm of pain jolt through my head.

Attempting to ignore it, I looked to the other bed, where Sheena rested, laying on her stomach, Corrine curled up on her back.

I sighed, relieved. Sitting back down on the bed, I thought back to Kratos. My best guess was that he knocked me unconcious, then used his wings to fly the three of us back to Triet.

Closing my eyes, I realized that for some strange reason I was exhausted. Hadn't I spent the majority of the day asleep?... or, really, unconcious?

Shaking my head, then stopping when the pain in my head worsened, I laid myself back down, yawning.

At least Sheena was going to be alright... for now.

Before I drifted off, I wondered what Sheena and I were going to do now. If the game's story hadn't been completely fucked up thanks to the Sword Dancer's sudden appearance, would we still end up facing the Chosen's group at the Ossa Trail? Hopefully not...

* * *

So... yeah. This chapter feels really... I dunno. It doesn't feel right to me. But I don't know what else to do with it. Hopefully, things will pick up in the next chapter.

As always, reviews are appreciated.


	16. Behind the Veil

It's been forever since I updated. Yay me. The reasons behind that are numerous. One, my mom and I moved away from Texas (can you believe I actually miss the sandstorms?), which took about a month to accomplish. Two, this particular chapter has been revised multiple times, and I'm only now semi-happy with it. As for three, writer's block came over to say hi and refused to leave for the longest time. I hate that dude so much.

I know this is really late to say this, but thanks again to Amekoryuu for reviewing. And to Link Hoshi, too. I'm glad you found my mindless rants so amusing XP Oh, and I want my umbrella back, 'cause Kabe is gonna need it soon.

Anyway, on to the chapter!

_**16: Behind the veil**_

"No."

"Kabe, it's not a big deal. I'm fine."

"Try walking two steps."

"Okay."

"Wait, Sheena, I wasn't being serious!"

"I'll show you I'm perfectly-AHHHH!"

_THUNK!_

I sighed for the fifteenth time since I'd woke up this morning. Sheena had woken up mere minutes after I had, and had been insisting that she get up and join me for a merry stroll down to the fortune teller's tent.

I distinctly remembered Raine having told me that Sheena should be perfectly fine, so long as she got a couple days of solid rest. The wounds she'd gotten from the Sword Dancer, while excessive in number, weren't very deep, no vital organs damaged, or anything like that. She'd lost a lot of blood, though, so rest was, naturally, her best friend right now. Sheena, however, refused to cooperate.

Bending down, I helped her back into her bed. Again. We'd gone through this routine twice now. Getting her back to a standing position, I rubbed the side of my head, nursing my ever-growing headache (which was already pretty bad thanks to Kratos yesterday).

"Sheena, please, I'm begging you. Doctor's orders, and all that." Or Raine's orders, really. Close enough, anyway.

She crossed her arms, pouting at me. "Do you honestly expect me to stay in this room for two whole days, doing nothing?" She gestured wildly with her arms, annoyed.

Corrine leapt onto my shoulder. "He's right, Sheena! I don't want to see you suffering, and the quickest way for you to be okay is rest!"

With Corrine on my side, Sheena could hardly argue. She laid down on the bed, defeated. "Fine. But, Corrine, you keep an eye on Kabe for me, alright?"

I shook my head. Sheena's supposed to be the one we're looking out for right now!

Walking out into the hallway, I bumped into the innkeeper.

"Ah, sorry, ma'am," I apologized.

She smiled. "Oh, think nothing of it." She eyed me seriously. "Kabe, was it?" I nodded. "How's your friend doing?"

I heaved yet another sigh. "She'd be doing better if she'd actually rest for longer than three consecutive minutes."

She let out a small laugh. "I know what you mean. My son is the same way. He'd come down with something a few months back. I tell you, between running the front desk and having to check in on him every other minute to make sure he was resting, I'd about ran myself ragged!"

I laughed with her. I could see her and Shaun doing that.

"Well, you seem to be in a hurry, so I'll let you go," she eventually said.

I nodded to her. "Thank you, uh...?"

"Please. Call me Karen."

"Okay. Thanks, Karen." Waving to her, I made my way down the rest of the hallway, eventually coming to the set of stairs leading to the reception area.

Heading out of the front door, the intense desert sun immediately made it's presence known to me. Somehow, amazingly, it was actually perhaps ten degrees cooler in the Triet Inn. Not a big difference, really, but you do immediately notice when stepping outside.

Shielding my eyes from the sun, I made my way to the main square... then stood there for ten minutes trying to remember which street the fortune teller's tent was down.

Naturally, Triet was much, much, _muuuch_ bigger than it was in the game. The square I was standing in was roughly two-hundred feet in size, various people and tourists bustling about, some stands set up here and there.

Eventually deciding it was pointless to stand here for an hour trying to get my shitty memory to actually _work_, I walked down a street at random.

In retrospect, trying to remember how to get would've been the smart choice.

**(LIMEBREAK)**

"Kabe, I think we're lost."

"And what gave you that idea?"

"We've passed by that creepy vendor stall guy at least five times, now."

"We've did what with who?"

Corrine pointed his nose off to my left, and I followed with my eyes. Said creepy vendor stall guy gave a sinister smile, teeth yellowed in spots, and waved in my general direction. I nervously waved back.

"You know he's smiling like that 'cause he's selling something that doesn't work," I whispered to Corrine.

Continuing a few steps down random road number six, I reached a dead end.

Corrine sighed. "Maybe we should've waited until Sheena was feeling better and had her guide us," he thought aloud.

"And what makes you think she knows this way better than either of us?" I asked him.

"I dunno," was his brilliant response. Now it was my turn to sigh.

Gazing around, I became increasingly insecure. From the looks of this place, Corrine and I were in the poorer part of town. Buildings were falling apart, old, abandoned clotheslines dangled off windows, some with dirty clothes hung on them, the pathway I was stood on covered in splotches of... blood?

"You'd best be gettin' on, sonny," a gravelly voice uttered, causing me to jump. Looking back, I realized it was the vendor dude who'd spoke.

"Wh...why?"

"It's'a weekly 'vent 'round these parts. The two rivalin' gangs down 'ere come ta' battle each other on this very road." He gazed up to the sky briefly before turning to face me again. "From the looks of it, they's comin' real soon."

"...um...'k, thanks, bye." And with that I dashed back out of the road. Or tried to, anyway.

Looking down the way I'd came, I could see a large crowd of thuggish people heading towards me. They were quite a ways away, but still, they'd be here within the next minute.

"Oh, great," I sighed, trying not to sound freaked out.

"Sonny, I suggest you get on down these here alleys. One oughtta' get you outta here," the vendor dude spoke.

I turned to look at him. "Why ain't you goin' down them?" But he was gone.

"...the fuck?"

Corrine poked his nose to my cheek. "Kabe, maybe we should do what he said! Before those mean looking guys get here!"

As an answer, I ran down the nearest alley I could find, only to quickly find out it was yet another dead end.

"Corrine, any other ideas?" I asked, panicked. The gangs had to be getting close by now.

His beady eyes glanced to and fro, looking around. "Barrels!"

"What?"

He shook his head and pointed with his nose at the three wooden barrels sitting here in the corner of the alley. They were pretty large. Large enough for someone to hide in them.

With that, I immediately lifted the lid off of one and jumped in, closing the lid down once I was in. Hopefully, no one would notice I was here.

Conveniently enough, there was a slither of a crack in the barrel I chose between two of the warped planks of wood holding this thing together, letting me look out and see if anyone was coming near.

As I looked, several people passed by the alley's entrance, most of them thuggish in appearance. Donned in tattered scraps of clothes, they walked on, a proud, dangerous style in the way they moved. Many of them were overly muscular, and at least six feet tall. Others carried on them massive blades on their backs. Still more were clad in a mysterious aura; I noted that several of them were half elves. The mana exuded from all of them was phenominably strong. Nothing compared to Kratos, but still much more than the average person. These guys were powerful, and they knew it.

There was one man in particular who caught my attention. He was massive in every meaning of the word: impossibly large muscles rippled as he walked past my hiding spot, his shirtless body glistening in the sun. His too-dark tanned skin said he was strong, mighty, even in a harsh climate such as the desert. His only attire, off-white pants, barely managed to stretch across his massive calves. He was nearly seven feet tall, and had to way at least two-hundred and fifty pounds, and must've been capable of lifting at least six-hundred.

What most easily defined his strength was his face: seemingly coming out of his short, white, thinning hair were three scars, each about half an inch apart, emerging from the middle of his forehead and stretching all the way down his slightly wrinkled face, down to the middle of his chest. They were deep, something that had to be caused by a vicious beast. His eyes, a simple black, gave off standoff-ish vibe. He knew he couldn't be matched in strength. He'd survived worse, and the massive scars he had proved it.

"Daaaaaaamn," I breathed. Corrine seemed to share my sentiments.

"What... what could have done that to him?" Corrine whispered as he continued to stare at the man. He'd stopped immediately in front of the alley, his side facing us, staring off down the street.

The man's gruff, gravelly voice rang out suddenly. "Glorious warriors!" The muffled sound of the crowd I'd somehow failed to notice began to die down.

He continued, "Glorious warriors! Today, we've come together. Together, we will fight, and bring down the wretched and cowardly Grandels!" Applause and battlecries rang out. "We will seek them out and destroy them!" More applause. "We will conquer! Leave no house standing, leave no tent unraveled! They hide among us, in plain sight and in the shadows. We will purge them and be victorious!" More deafening clapping and shouting followed.

I sighed. "Oh, great, we're going to witness a massacre."

Corrine trembled on my shoulder. "Kabe, what do we do? If they look back here and find us...!" Shit, he had a point.

Um... uh... fuck. It occured to me that all I could see through the crack in this barrel was down the alley. I couldn't see the sides of it.

Lifting the lid and chancing a peak out of the top of the barrel, I gazed around. I didn't see any windows on the buildings on either side of me, so escaping into a building wasn't an option. Besides that, on the off chance that anyone lived in them, they'd probably think I was one of the gang dudes here and shoot me in the face with an arrow or something.

...What? It could happen.

I looked behind me, noticing that there were three other barrels behind me. The back wall of the alley looked to be about twelve feet tall, and the barrels about three each...

I ducked back into my barrel and told Corrine my plan.

"Think it'll work?" I asked him.

"Hopefully! Stacking barrels might work, but I don't think it'll be too sturdy..."

I shook my head. "I'll manage. I need you to keep an eye out. Yell if someone starts headin' down this alley. 'K?"

He nodded vigorously. With that, I chanced another peak out of the barrel. Seeing that even the large man from before had left, I stepped outside. I noticed that I could hear a lot of shouting, swords clashing, etc. Which meant I'd have to work fast. Awesome.

Corrine immediately took off down the alley and took up watch while I worked on attempting to lift one of the barrels up on top of another.

See, I was trying to make a staircase out of the three barrels here. With a little luck, I should be able to make it up and over the wall.

The barrels were heavy, even though they had nothing in them. Large, thick metal rings encircled them, each adding a good twenty pounds or so to the overall weight of the barrel. Since each barrel had about three on them, you do the math. I can barely lift about forty pounds. So... yeah, I'm screwed.

I squatted down, wrapping my arms around one of the barrels, then attempted to stand up. I nearly fell backwards, if not for the wall behind me catching me. It may've been the exsphere's influence that enabled me to barely lift these things.

Looking down the alley, I could see a multitude of people running to and fro, stabbing at each other and casting spells and all kinds of shit. They all seemed tied up in beating the crap out of each other. For now, anyway. Still, it didn't calm my nerves at all knowing bloodshed was occuring not more than twenty feet away.

Still sidled against the wall, I slowly lifted the barrel higher above me, eventually grabbing it from the bottom, and then let it fall on top of one before me. Which was by far the stupidest thing I could have done.

Instead of balancing perfectly on top of one of the barrels, it bounced off and carreened down the alley, towards and out into all of the fighting. It tripped one of the fighters. Who it was, though, I didn't wait to find out.

Thinking quickly, I went back into one of the barrels. It was probably the stupidest thing I could have done, but I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't made to do all of this!

Not two seconds after I'd hid in the barrel, I heard Corrine yell out. Great, that dude was definitely coming to investigate.

Among all of the sounds of battle, I heard footsteps echo down the alley. They stopped right in front of my barrel. Through the crack, all I saw were a pair of legs, clothed in black, tattered pants.

Without any warning at all, one of the legs kicked the barrel, knocking me over, the lid coming off and me spilling out onto the ground.

"So. You're the little dick that hit me with that barrel just now," the white haired man spoke in monotone.

Afraid to look up, I just kept my face to the ground.

"Hey," he started again, kicking me roughly in the ribs, causing me to yelp and turn over.

I could see him now. He stared down at me, cold, blank, and without mercy. His ice blue eyes locked onto mine, instilling fear. His mussed, white hair blew in the wind, revealing his long, pointed ears. He was clothed in thin, black clothes, parts faded to a deep gray. His shirt was sleeveless, exposing his light build. What was strangest about his appearance was his skin tone, which was light, exactly as mine was. I pretty much never left the dorms back at the campus, so I was almost unnaturally pale. He was as well.

I noticed then that one hand held a thick, short blade. If he wanted to, he could easily just dispose of me now. Yet, he wasn't. He just continued to study me, as I was him.

Eventually, he spoke again. "Get up." He pointed his blade toward me. "If you know what's good for you, you will."

Standing up, I unconciously stepped back, until he grabbed one of my shoulders. "Don't move."

Obliging, I stood still, terror keeping me from moving more than anything else. He let go of me and started to circle around me.

"You're weak," he eventually stated, coming to stand in front of me again. I looked down, afraid to look him in the eyes. They were so cold, so lifeless. Nothing like the fire that burned in those of the large man from before.

"You're cowardly," he continued. "And you're a half elf. In this world, you're completely worthless. Not many would miss you if you died." Impossibly, my head drooped further down. "Yet, killing you wouldn't be much fun. You wouldn't even be able to try to fight back."

"You're a half elf, too," I spoke up, looking up to face him.

A glimmer of emotion flickered through his eyes. Amusement, I thought. "Yes, but I can actually take care of myself. You seem entirely dependent on others for survival."

I glanced back down. He was right.

"Pathetic," he sighed. He walked behind me, to the alley wall. He pushed on a brick there, causing a part of the wall to move out of the way, almost like a door.

"Come. Follow me," he stated casually, motioning to follow him. I just looked at him incredolously. He pointed his sword at me again. "Follow me, or I will kill you."

The terror I'd felt that had been slowly ebbing away renewed itself. Shaking a bit, I complied, and followed him through.

**(LIMEBREAK)**

Karen sighed for what felt like the fifteenth time that afternoon as she heard the dreaded ringing bell from the second floor. After Kabe had left, Shaun had the brilliant idea to give Sheena a bell to ring for service, seeing as she'd tried no less than three times so far to get up and do something herself, which currently was out of the question.

Never had Karen so violently wished to strangle her own son.

Putting down the thick book she had been reading on the front desk, she slowly made her way up the stairs to Sheena's room.

_What could she possibly want now?_ she thought. The first time had been simple: get a glass of water. The second time she wanted something to read, to which Karen gave her several of her many books that she liked to read during the slow hours of the day. The third time revealed Sheena was growing worried at Kabe's continued absence, which was understandable, seeing as he'd been gone for over four hours now. Karen had assured the girl that he was fine. But she knew better. After all, today was...

She stopped and shook her head. The gangwars in Triet were famous all across Sylvarant. Surely the boy would know to proceed through town with extra caution today. Yet he seemed so naive, so ignorant of the world around him.

The innkeeper stopped before Sheena's door, eventually deciding on proceeding into the room, where she was immediately met with the distraught face of the room's sole occupant.

"Karen!" Sheena immediately shouted at her. "Is Corrine back? Or Kabe?"

Karen took a quiet breath as she went to seat herself on the empty bed in the room. "I've already told you that Shaun is out to inquire about Kabe's whereabouts. He should be back any minute, and with your friend in tow."

Sheena calmed down slightly. "Still, I've got a terrible feeling. Something's wrong, I just know it."

Karen forced a smile at her. "You said that little talking pet of yours would come running if something happened, correct?" Sheena nodded. "I haven't seen him, so let's assume things are alright. Your friend isn't familiar with the area, so perhaps he's just lost."

Sheena looked down. "I hope you're right."

Karen stood. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

At that, Sheena looked away, embarressed. Eventually, she held out an empty glass. "More water, if it's not too much trouble."

Complying, the innkeeper secured the glass and left the room without a word, making her way down to the kitchen just behind the front desk.

Just as she began to empty some water from the various jugs in the kitchen, Shaun walked through the front door.

"Hey, mom," he greeted. Karen only hmmed in response as she continued to fill the glass, making sure not to spill any of the precious fluid.

When she filled the glass completely, she turned to face him. "So?"

He gave her a blank look. "So what?" After a second, something seemed to click. "Oh, yeah, Kabe. Sorry, I got a little sidetracked out there. Did you know today's when Triet has its gang wars?"

"Yes, Shaun, I'm well aware. Did the fortune teller have anything to say?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She said she hadn't seen him all day, but she'd been expecting him."

Karen eyed him. "Nothing else?"

"Nope. But it was kinda wierd how she rushed me off, saying she had someplace to be, barely even giving me time to say hi."

Karen sighed, barely listening to the rest of Shaun's anecdote. "Oh, lovely. Just what has that boy gotten himself into?"

Shaun cocked his head. "You don't suppose he went to the east side of town, do you? That's where the gang wars are supposed to be held."

Karen looked up quickly. "Shaun, don't even think that. We don't know for certain that's where he's at. He may've just gotten sidetracked like you and... browzed the bazaars, or something."

"...you're only saying that 'cause you think he got caught up in the gang wars, too, don't you?" Karen didn't reply.

**(LIMEBREAK)**

As I laid here, in this grimy, underground room, I began to think that the white-haired dude was an ass. But a nice ass, at least.

'K, see, what had happened, was... well, after following said white-haired dude, we ended up in some underground hideout. He'd immediately locked me up in some kind of bedroom, and then left to go somewhere.

Looking around the room again, I noted its plain decor. The walls were made of stone, a small, wooden dresser (which I briefly wondered how it was mold free, seeing as it was pretty damp down here) with a line of lit candles atop it set next to the bed (which actually had a box spring matress thingy on it instead of being a pile of hay on a wooden frame) I was laying on. Besides that, there was nothing else in the small room. If there was, the dim light from the candles wasn't enough to show it.

The reason why I was hoping that the white-haired dude was nice was... well, just that. Hope. I was hedging on the fact that he hadn't killed me earlier when clearly he could've.

It would be too much to think that I'd gotten immensely lucky and found the one guy who'd let me escape from this predicament. At least not without a price.

I continued to lay and ponder this and that, failing to notice that the door opened and the white-haired dude had entered. It wasn't until I felt a sliver of cold steel pressing on my arm I realized he'd returned.

He removed his blade from my arm. "Your obliviousness will get you killed one of these days."

I immediately perked up at that and sat up. He seemed to notice, and continued. "Yes, that means you aren't dying today. At least not by my hand. However," he paused suddenly. When he saw I was listening, he continued. "I will only let you escape on one condition."

"Okay... what is it?"

"Never again agree to work for my mother."

I stared at him.

"...excuse me?"

He sighed and sat on the bed next to me. "The fortune teller. The incense woman. The crazy witch. The-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," I interrupted him. "Why, though?"

"She informed me that she'd sent two people at random to go retrieve her 'special herbs', which to the ordinary citizen seems normal. But, and here's where you may need to use your apparently pathetic brain a little, seeing as I'm a part of these gang wars, and she's my mother, what does that tell you?" He gave me a look as if to say, "You can't be so stupid to not realize this."

"Uh..." I started, thinking for a bit, until I realized something that I didn't necessarily like. "...That... she's part of the gang wars, too?"

A hint of emotion flashed through his eyes. Relief, maybe. Relief that he probably wouldn't have to explain so much to me, possibly. "Exactly. And those herbs are not for her 'burning sticks', as she claims, but rather as items to hand out to the gangs when they go to war every week. They all smoke them in these pipes bought from shops around here, and apparently it impairs the senses and shortens temper."

"Wait a second," I started. "So she's actually promoting the wars by turning all these people into mindless, pissed off idiots?"

He nodded. "That's essentially it."

I looked down at the bag that still hung from my shoulder, containing the herbs. I hadn't a clue where Corrine was right now. But still, these herbs...

"I can't give her these, then... can I?"

When I glanced back up to him, this time I saw a definite emotion in his eyes. Fear. "No! You must!" He stopped, calming himself, before continuing. "She may be a conniving old hag whose life thrives at the expense of people slaughtering themselves... but she's still my mother. If she doesn't get these herbs to those 'mindless, pissed off idiots' as you referred to them, they'll murder her without relent."

I was torn, unsure of what to do. Should I give the fortune teller the herbs? That'd be like saying... that I was okay with the wars. Which I wasn't, obviously. But this guy had saved me and wanted me to give her the herbs...

He spoke again. "Please, right now, there seems to be no way to stop these wars, but for now she has to continue to supply the gangs with the herbs, or they may go pillage the rest of the city-and others, I'm afraid-in search of them."

I closed my eyes. "Okay. I'll give her the herbs."

I heard a relieved sigh. "Thank you." I smiled. He was just a big softie underneath that cold exterior.

"Rolan! Rolan? Where the hell is that stupid boy?"

If it were at all possible, the white-haired guy's face turned even paler. "Damnit. My mother's here."

**(LIMEBREAK)**

So... yeah, the fortune teller is not at all what we've believed her to be. She is far more than just a con artist scamming people with fake fortunes. What are Kabe and the mysterious new guy Rolan gonna do if she finds them? Well, even I don't know, 'cause I haven't written the next chapter yet XP

Anyone who reviews gets a free umbrella weapon thingie!

Rolan: How is Kabe seriously gonna survive against a gang with an umbrella?

Me: Because it's shiny and made of win. Why else?

Rolan: ...why am I even talking to you?

Me: 'Cause I decided you're going to be my muse.

Rolan: I've only been in the story for three minutes.

Me: So? Kabe's screwed without you, and what kind of self-insert would this be if the main character died before even getting out of Triet?

Rolan: Fine. I'll be your muse, so long as I'm a badass in this story.

Me: I'll try, but I'm not making any promises.

Rolan: Tch...

In the meantime, I'm gonna go and have another **(LIMEBREAK)**, because limes are delicious, you see.


	17. Following Too Closely

I've been unusually productive. How so? I just started this chapter today, and I'm already done with it. I seem to always have these periods where I throw out chapters in quick succession and then don't have anything for, like, three months.

Anyhow, this chapter... it just wrote itself, really. It has NOTHING to do with Kabe. At all. He doesn't even make an appearance in this chapter. Which means you'll never find out how he and Rolan fare against the evil fortune teller lady. I'm terrible, I know. And, just to be completely random: _Muahahaha!_ 'Cause you won't find out what happened to Kabe and Rolan. Yet, anyway.

Seriously, though, I'm really surprised at this chapter. I remember reading a quote that said something along the lines of, "my main characters went to bed with each other without telling me." Seriously, that's how I feel right now. They all just did their own thing, and then viola: Chapter 17.

Thanks to Link Hoshi for the quick review. About the fortune teller... yeah, you don't even know about the real her. She's... bleh. But, we'll get to what she's really like another day. Just remember to stay away, and if she offers you a fortune, DON'T TAKE IT. It's a trap.

Anyway.

Rolan: ...

Me: What?

Rolan: Why did you make me be your muse when I wasn't even going to be in the next chapter?

Me: 'Cause I could. And don't worry, you'll be in the next chapter... I think. I dunno yet.

Rolan: You have a really odd writing style. Do you even have an outline?

Me: ...uh...

Rolan: Seriously, dude, what are you going to do if this story starts to expand beyond the main story of Tales of Symphonia? Well, it's already done that, actually, in a sense.

Me: Erm... uh... oh, look! A distraction!

Rolan: Hm?

Me: Quick! While he's not looking! Start reading the chapter!

Onward, ho!

_**Chapter 17: Following Too Closely**_

I walked briskly down the halls of the dorms, quite frankly pissed off. Today had been terrible altogether. I woke up late to my Cal 2 class, I failed the test in said class today, lowering my overall score there to at best a B-, and to top it all off I still was nowhere near close to figuring out what had happened to Kabe.

It was so bizarre. I mean, he literally disappeared right before my eyes. I know I wasn't hallucinating. Tran and Jeremy had been there, too. All three of us witnessed it.

Since that event about a week ago, the three of us have been doing everything possible to figure out what the hell had happened. I'd been staying up hours on end perusing the campus library (which may be a part of the reason my grade is going down in Cal 2), Tran was looking up anything and everything on the internet pertaining to "people going POOF," and Jeremy was calling his grandma, a woman who apparently believed in all this magical poofing crap and who was long believed to be an actual witch. One of the three of us, however, was not helping to his full potential...

Finally reaching my destination, I stopped to adjust my purse for a second around my shoulder before I began to pound insistently on the door in front of me.

"Tran! Open up! We've gotta talk!"

A muffled curse made its way to my ears, and two seconds later the door in front of me swung open. A tanned face with high cheekbones and tired, brown eyes gazed back. A short mop of chestnut hair crowned this depressed look, almost appearing to droop itself. His attire was the same as always: a black-and-white polo and black-and-white checkered cargo pants. Kabe swore he had a phobia of colored clothing.

"Hey, Charlotte," Tran muttered, looking away from me.

"Hey," I said back, a slightly venemous tone seeping into my voice.

Neither of us said anything for a moment. Tran refused to look at me at all.

"Well, are you going to invite me in?" I finally asked.

He finally glanced up to me. "Oh, s-sorry," he stuttered out, allowing me forward.

I observed my surroundings. His dorm room was exactly as the one I shared with Kabe. The only thing of note was a T.V. sitting across from the bed, a game hooked up to it. Tran appeared to have been playing it.

I whirled to face him. "THIS is what you've been doing today?" I asked him incredolously.

He threw up his arms in frustration. "So fucking sue me! I've spent the past week sacrificing sleep and looking shit up online, and you know what? I've still learned nothing!"

I glared at him. "So you just give up and escape from reality with a video game! Unbelievable..." I glanced down at the infernal contraption on the floor. It looked to be a Wii. I resisted the urge to kick it over.

"Give up...?" Tran spoke quietly at first, and then his voice began to rise. "Give up? You think I've given up? Why would I give up? Kabe's been one of my best friends! He's always been there for me, so why would I give up on finding him? How could you have the gall to even SUGGEST I've given up?" He puncuated that by walking forward jamming a finger in my shoulder.

"Well, then what ARE you doing? Is this," I gestured to the Wii, "your idea of helping? I'd love to see how you treat the rest of your friends, 'cause it's obvious you don't care about him like I do."

"Oh, don't give me that crap!" he started, continuing on in a high-pitched voice, "'Oh, me and Kabe have been the bestest of friends since we were three! No one could be closer than us!'" Venom dripped from his next statement. "Bullshit. Maybe I haven't known him for as long, but that doesn't mean I don't care any less about him than you do!" He stopped, then, closing his eyes and walking to sit on his bed, beginning to rub his temples.

I stepped over to the wall and leaned on it, sighing. I can't believe we just snapped at each other like that...

"I'm sorry," he eventually stated.

"No, it's me that should apologize," I tried to amend. "This whole thing's been hard on all of us, and we both needed to vent, I guess."

He looked up to me, a glossy look to his eyes. "Still, I can't believe we just went off on each other like that."

I forced a smile. "It's alright. I'm frustrated too that I can't figure anything out." He looked down again. "What are you doing in here, anyway?"

He laughed without mirth. "I was just playing a game. I thought maybe if I just relaxed and play one of my favorite games, it'd clear my head. Maybe I'd think of something that I hadn't before. I dunno." He shot me a look. "I WASN'T giving up, though."

I pushed myself off of the wall. "I'm really sorry about that. I had no right to accuse you of that. Maybe... maybe that's what all of us should do. Relax just for a bit. After a little while, we could... come together and brainstorm with fresh minds. Something, anyways, since what we're doing now's getting us nowhere." I walked over to sit with him on the bed. Looking down, I saw what appeared to be a Gamecube controller. I bent down to pick it up and handed it to him. He took it wordlessly, giving me an odd look. I smiled at him, this time with a little feeling. "Go ahead. Keep playing. I'll watch. It really would do us some good to just... kinda... pause for a bit on what we're doing."

He flashed me a grin to match my own. "Thanks." Like a little kid, he jumped up and flopped on the floor right in front of the T.V.

I watched as he fought some strange, angelic being garbed in green on the screen. "I'm proud of you, actually." He paused the game to look at me. "If this had been me, I'd probably use my fake I.D. and get drunk at some bar around here."

He shook his head, turning back to the game. "Seriously, Charlotte, you've got less than three years before you can legally drink. I could wait."

"I know you could, 'cause, as you so eloquently put it, beer tastes like carbonated piss to you."

"It does! I don't know how anyone could drink it! It looks like piss, smells like it, tastes like it, AND it has bubbles in it. Seriously, who got drunk and invented beer, anyway?"

I laughed at him. He gave me an odd look. "Think about what you just said for a second."

He appeared to be in deep concentration as he continued to fight the angel guy on the screen. "Oh," he simply stated. "Yeah, that was SO funny, man. I'm dyin' over here from laughter."

I just laughed harder at him. "Seriously, you don't understand your own comic genius."

The next few moments passed in silence. He continued to fight the green garbed angel, though he looked like he was struggling.

"Fuck, there goes Penis," he stated randomly.

I started laughing again. "There went _who?_"

"Penis. His name's Genis, and it rhymes with penis. So I call him Penis. Great, and I'm out of life bottles, gels, everything, and-damnit, now Lloyd's dead."

Recovering from another bought of laughter, I focused my attention on the screen again. "Who are you, anyway?"

"That girl in purple there. Sheena. Come on, distract Remiel, girl! Raine's gotta revive Lloyd, or we're screwed! Show him your tits! OW!" He turned to look at me, realizing I was standing over him now, rubbing the back of his head where I'd smacked him. "What was that for?"

Rubbing my hands together, I said, "You were being sexist. That called for smackage to the face."

"...that wasn't my face."

I pretended to look apologetic, and started in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell."

"Hey, you just wish your face was as good as mine," he retorted.

"Oh, it does. It'd make for a good looking butt." His face grew slightly red as I gave him my best shit-eating grin.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

We both turned to look as Jeremy walked into the room. My good mood soured a little. I still wasn't on fantastic terms with Jeremy, but we'd made a truce to be sociable to each other while looking for Kabe.

Tran pointed at me. "She said my face looks like an ass."

I corrected, "A _good_-looking one."

He shook his head at us. "Um... right. Anyway, my gran'ma called me and said she'd been lookin' through our family history and came on an interesting lead. She told me she'd call back if it said anything promising."

He walked over and sat on the floor next to Jeremy. Realizing I was the only one standing, I sat down, too.

"What exactly are you guys doing, anyway?" Jeremy asked after a bit.

"We're taking a break," Tran replied.

"Tran's idea. He thinks that maybe if we just relax a bit, we'd be able to focus better and come up with some different ideas. I agree with him."

Jeremy just nodded. "What game is this?"

"Tales of Symphonia. It's your typical 'save the world' kinda RPG. Right now, I'm fighting some douche named Remiel and-damnit, Raine died. At least she brought Lloyd back-oh, good job, retard, walk right into him when he starts firing a crapton of arrows at you. Nice, Lloyd's dead again." He stopped for a second to sigh. "I should've never played this on Mania."

"So... you're that girl in the purple then, I guess?" Jeremy asked.

"Yup. She's awesome."

"He only likes her 'cause she's well endowed," I added.

"That, and she friggin' kicks ass."

I shook my head at him. Watching the game more closely now, I realized what the girl was fighting with.

"Are those... cards she's using?"

"Uh-huh."

Both Jeremy and I gazed at Tran in disbelief. "How in hell does she fight with _paper?_" Jeremy asked for me.

"Because she can."

"That's really stupid, if you ask me," I put in.

"Your FACE is stupid."

"Yeah, nice comeback, Tran."

"Seriously, guys, how can you NOT call this badass? She's fighting this dude with nothing more than paper and she's fucking _winning._ It's the pure definition of badass-ery."

"He's got a point," Jeremy spoke. I rolled my eyes at the both of them.

Over the next minute, Tran managed to win somehow.

"YES! IN YOUR FUCKING FACE! YEAH!" He jumped up and immediately started dancing around like an idiot. He suddenly stopped. "Oh shit, Kratos is next."

I stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "And this is why I don't play video games that often. You get mistaken for having bipolar disorder." Jeremy gave me a look, to which I held up a hand to him. "Long story, don't ask."

Tran sat down next to us again. "May as well get this overwith." I watched as Tran skipped through some dialogue and suddenly started fighting some other dude, this one all dressed in white with medium length auburn hair... and if he hadn't looked all chibi, he would've looked gorgeous... and terrifying.

The ensuing battle lasted maybe three seconds.

"Nice," I applauded Tran.

"Shut up," he warned.

I watched the cutscene play out before me, the man in white about to cut down another guy in red, before apparently deciding against. Another person appeared, this one floating just above the ground, garbed in white as well with long, blond hair. I almost mistook this person for a woman until he spoke.

"I guess not even you could bring yourself to fight such an opponent..." the man spoke in a condescending tone.

"Here," Tran stated suddenly, handing me the controller. "I gotta piss. You can watch all of this if you want."

I shook my head. "No, that's fine. I'll wait."

He shrugged before leaving for the bathroom.

I looked back to the screen, staring at this new character. "Tales of Symphonia..." I randomly though aloud. "Oh! Wait, now I remember!"

Jeremy looked over to me. "What's up?"

"I just remembered why this game seemed familiar to me."

"Did you used to play it or something?"

"A little of it, but I was terrible at it, so I quit really early. But I started reading these stories about it that fans liked to write on the internet. I basically know all there is to this game 'cause of that." I pointed at the screen. "That dude there is bat-shit insane, and the final boss of the game."

"...and you're telling me this because?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Just thought I'd state that. I know I like reading a lot of these stories called Self Inserts."

"Self Inserts," he repeated. "That sounds highly suggestive."

I giggled. "I know. Really, all it is is someone putting themselves in the story of the game. They're fun to read, seeing how all these new people react to being in a completely different reality."

The sound of a flush reverberated through the room, and a few seconds later Tran emerged.

I eyed him sceptically. "Did you wash your hands?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Wanna see?" He shoved his hands into my face, which were dripping wet.

"UGH! Tran, what is wrong with you?" I shrieked, wiping my face with my shirt. I opened my eyes to see he was sitting next to me again, controller in hand.

"I needed something to dry my hands with," he stated simply. I huffed and turned away while Jeremy laughed at the two of us.

A few moments passed. "I remember Kabe mentioning this game. Did he play it a lot?" I asked.

"Holy crap, man, you don't even know," Tran said. "He's played waaay more than I have."

"I can believe that," I agreed. If there was one thing I knew about Kabe, it was that he was a gamer, through and through.

"I kinda feel like I've seen that dude there," Jeremy stated randomly, pointing at the blond haired man in white.

"Who?" Tran responded. "Yggdrasill?" Jeremy nodded. "Have you played this before?"

"No. I don't even like video games. I've never really played any before." Jeremy looked down, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I dunno. I feel like I forgot something really important, but I can't remember."

"Any idea what it was?" Tran asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with why Kabe disappeared, though."

I stared at him, thinking for a moment. "And this Yggdrasill guy made you think of this?"

He nodded. "I hope I remember whatever it is soon."

I looked back to the T.V., noting that Tran was now fighting Yggdrasill. Yggdrasill casted some kind of spell called Photon, which enveloped the purple girl in light and knocked her away, defeating her. Strange, it looked exactly like when Kabe disappeared...

It was then that I had a thought. A crazy, stupid, unbelievable thought. Could Kabe have...?

No. It's just too weird. Totally impossible. It wasn't even batshit insane, no, it was apeshit and _then_ some.

Both Jeremy and Tran looked at me when I started laughing.

"Okay, let me in on the joke. I wanna know what's so funny," Tran prodded.

Calming myself, I replied, "Oh, I was just entertaining the thought that maybe, against all odds, Kabe was in Tales of Symphonia. Y'know, like those Self Inserts I like to read."

"You mean that stupid shit you were talking about while I was in the bathroom?"

"You heard that?"

"Dude, these walls are, like, half an inch thick." He shook his head, giving me an incredolous look. "And where would you get an idea like that, anyway?"

I lightly scratched my head. "It just kinda came to me. That Photon thingy just reminded me of when Kabe disappeared."

Jeremy gasped. "That's it..."

"You okay, man?" Tran started.

"It was before you got two got to my dorm room. When the light first appeared, I swore I saw the silhouette of somebody in it before it started to go after Kabe. It looked just like that Yggdrasill guy!"

"Are you sure?" I asked Jeremy. "But... but how? What would that even mean if it were at all true?" I asked more to myself than anyone. A short silence ensued.

"W-wait a minute! You guys can't be serious!" Tran stated, panicked. "You can't both honestly believe he's stuck in a fucking _video game!_"

I closed my eyes. Maybe is wasn't as apeshit as I thought. "It seems unlikely. It's also just as unlikely that light would come forth and wisk Kabe away. I don't think we're in any position to use our own logic, here."

No one said anything for a long time. As the silence continued, I delved into my thoughts.

It wouldn't make any sense if this were true. Yet, it was also make sense if it were. Just as inexplicably as Kabe could've disappeared in a literal flash of light, he could be in another reality entirely.

Tran broke the silence. "I'm still finding this hard to believe. What evidence to we have that this could even remotely be possible?"

Not a second after he asked that, Jeremy's cell phone rang. He immediately removed it from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, gran'ma. What'd you find out? Wait, here, let me put you on speaker." He pressed a button on the phone and set it between the three of us.

"You still there?" an aged, feminine voice rang out.

"Yeah. What'd you find out?" he repeated.

"It was the strangest thing. Apparently, over fifteen generations ago, one of our ancestors, my grandfather many times great, quite literally disappeared. Only his wife witnessed this, telling people that a great light engulfed him. Of course, in those times, the people of the village they resided in immediately suspected her of witchcraft, claiming she herself had made him disappear, and executed her without delay.

"No one ever saw the man again, though several decades after that a strange old man moved into the village our ancestors once lived in. He claimed he came from a strange, mythical land of magic and tragedy, a land suffering from torturers known as Desians."

Tran's face turned ghost white. "Wh...what was the land c-called?" he managed.

"Sylvarant."

**(LIMEBREAK)**

Over the course of the next few hours, we talked with Jeremy's grandmother, who's name I discovered to be Colleen. So much of it seems like a big blur, but there was one thing I learned from this that gave me hope.

The man who'd disappeared came back somehow.

"So you're completely sure about that?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes," Colleen replied. "This diary I'm reading from was owned by my great, great grandmother, who apparently recorded all of the many stories of our lineage. Her penmanship leaves a lot to be desired, and some of the words have faded out. My word, it's so terrible in parts. And people say that handwriting these days is worse than it was years ago! How can people-"

"Gran'ma," Jeremy interrupted. "Could you get to the point?"

"Oh. Yes, forgive me, I do tend to rattle on.

"The diary does indeed claim that the mysterious old man must've been our ancient grandfather who came back."

"So Kabe could come back," I finished. "There's a way to get him back."

"But are we right? Is he seriously in Sylvarant?" Tran asked, sceptical.

"It's our only lead right now," Jeremy responded.

"Well, it is getting rather late, and I'd like to be off to bed before too much longer. Tomorrow, I'll call you again if I've gleaned anything important from this diary," Colleen said.

"'K. 'Night, gran'ma."

"Good night, children." With that, he grabbed the phone and ended the call.

I went and hugged Tran. "Thank you so much."

I could practically feel Tran's gaze on me, questioning if I'd finally went insane. "What are you doing?"

I pulled back. "Hugging you. What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. It was just really random."

"It wasn't at all random. That was a reward for helping us finally get somewhere, to finally maybe find Kabe."

"What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't've been playing Tales of Symphonia, we would've never found this lead."

He looked away, embarressed. "Jeremy's grandmother would have still called and told us all this."

"Yeah, but we would've just thought she was running off some crazy crap to us," Jeremy answered for me.

I smiled. Things were finally looking up. After a week of nothing, we finally got ahold of something that may just lead us to Kabe.

"Going along with gran'ma, it is kinda late. I think I'm heading off to bed my own self," Jeremy stated, standing up and stretching.

"Today was kinda busy, huh?" I agreed, going to stand. "I'm a little excited for when Colleen calls us tomorrow."

Punctuating that, Tran let out a massive yawn. "Yeah... 'K guys, I'm seriously about to keel over. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he walked over and collapsed onto his bed, asleep within seconds.

Jeremy sighed. "I wish I could do that."

I sighed with him. "I know. Tran's always been able to do that." Turning to look at Jeremy, I told him, "Good night, then."

He gazed at me. "Yeah. Good night."

We looked at each other for a bit before he walked off to his dorm. He was still feeling guilty for what he and Kabe did. Which he should be. I still can't believe he and Kabe... no, Charlotte, you told yourself you wouldn't dwell on this right now.

Sighing again, I walked down the quiet dorm halls to my room. As the moments passed, I felt as though I was being followed. Quickly turning around, I saw nobody. Nothing but a quick flicker of light.

Thinking it was one of the flourescents on the ceiling going bad, I continued down, still feeling that vague, creepy feeling when you know you're being watched but can't find the watcher. Chancing a look behind again, I saw nothing still, besides another small flicker of light.

"Are all of the lights going bad or something?" I quietly wondered aloud.

Shaking my head, I turned around, and screamed.

The ghostly, transparent, and all too human face of Yggdrasill stared back at me, a malicious grin dictating his features. He had a hand covering my mouth, blocking my scream.

"I heard your little discussion earlier, and I must say I'm impressed at how you managed to locate your friend," he spoke in a terrifyingly polite tone. "I'm afraid, however, that your friend cannot come back to this world anytime soon. He is necessary to my plans." His corrupted smile only widened. "As are you."

I attempted to flee, but his other hand reached out and held me in place with such strength that I was baffled. How could he do that, in a form where he appeared a spirit?

Then his words sank in. _As are you._

"No!" I tried, but my voice was muffled and untelligeable from underneath his hand.

"The first mistake, young lass, is believing you have any choice in this," he continued in his fake, polite voice. "It is simply fate that you are to come with me. You should rejoice. You and your friend are to help me achieve my goal of a world free from discrimination!"

I spat into his hand, causing him to move it away momentarily. "Like hell I will." Then I attempted to scream again, but his hand came back and slapped me with brutal force, sending me into a choking fit.

"There are two ways we can do this, you pathetic wench," he growled, any semblance of politeness gone. "You can either come willingly and receive all of the benefits that Derris-Kharlan has to offer, or you can refuse my offer, at which point I'll throw you into a dungeon with only mere scraps to feed you and the lowest of accomodations until I require you." He came closer and looked me right in the eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded out of fear. His face visibly relaxed. "Good."

With that, light suddenly began to emanate from his hands until it completely engulfed him. The light then began to spread to me.

"NO!" I tried futilely one more time before all went white around me.

**(LIMEBREAK)**

Light. Weightlessness. People yelling in distress. That's all I was aware of as I traveled through the light.

Hours seemed to pass, nothing changing except for the voices, which at first were muffled, but continued to grow increasingly audible.

"Imbeciles!" The first voice I was aware of seemed to be Yggdrasill.

"I'm sorry, sire, but it would appear our warping device still requires more tuning. The girl will end up appearing anywhere in the worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant. There is nothing we can do to stop it." Whose voice this was I couldn't tell, but it was so... dead. Like someone without emotions was speaking.

"All of you are useless!" Yggdrasill again, I was sure.

"Perhaps the next time will yield better results."

"You had better make sure this device is functioning properly or you all will be executed!"

"...Death is meaningless, sire. What would it matter were we to die? Would you not just have someone else work on this in our place?" Whoever it was that was speaking was so... depressing. As if they weren't even aware they were alive, just... existing. Existing without reason. And they seemed, in some sense, to know this. How could anyone live like that?

"Ugh! Fine, continue working on this device. Perhaps if we find another from that world that would be beneficial to our plans, I'll allow this to be used again."

As suddenly as the last voice said that, the light melted away, leaving me in blackness at last. Sweet, sweet relief.

**(LIMEBREAK)**

Wow, I'm hyper. I drank waaaay too much soda today.

So... yeah. Lot's of shit happened in this chapter. Some stuff's been revealed. Yay. I think.

Please review if you liked the story, and-

Rolan: Hey!

Me: Crap, he found me out.

Rolan: What was with that distraction crap back there and-wait, come back here!

Me: Gotta go! Reviews are appreciated!

...seriously, I've had waaaaaaay too much soda today.


	18. Two Entwined

Rolan: ...

Me: ...what?

Rolan: What is with me in this chapter?

Me: What do you mean?

Rolan: I'm completely different than in the one you introduced me!

Me: Um... duh? Seriously, you're just a big softie inside, and you know it.

Rolan: ...

Anyways, this chapter has a lot of perspective switching. I wanna know if I did alright, 'cause I don't exactly feel like I did everything correctly. Also, did I do alright on the last chapter? I'm kinda worried about it. I was trying for a semblance of normalcy between friends. I think I did alright, but I'm not sure.

Okay, enough of my ramblings. On to the chapter!

_**Chapter 18: Two Entwined**_

_Kabe's POV_

Look at the iron stones making up the floor. Look at the ceiling, also made of iron stones. Look at the walls, made of, surprisingly, _more_ iron stones.

I heaved a muted sighed from my position behind the door. I was still in the room Rolan had taken me to so long ago. Now, though, I was hiding. From the fortune teller. His mother. Who promotes the gangwars in Triet. With something that sounds disturbing like pot or some equivalent.

To say the least, I was terrified. To say the most, I was to the point of almost shitting bricks. I was trying my damnedest to not think of the fact that, just outside of the room I was hiding in, Rolan and the fortune teller were heatedly discussing something. What, I couldn't be sure, as I was trying to ignore them entirely.

Obviously, that was a _really_ stupid decision on my part. I was ignoring them really just because I didn't want to realize just what I'd gotten myself into. I mean, no matter how hard I tried, I still got bits and pieces of the conversation permanently etched into my brain.

Deciding it was futile to wish to be stuck in yet another different reality, I focused on the discussion just beyond the door I hid behind.

"Rolan, I gave you a simple job: find the boy. It should've been easy enough. No one wears clothes like his! And yet, here you are, telling me you haven't seen hide nor hair of him."

"I'm sorry, mother."

"That seems to be the general consensus with you lately. You're just sorry, in every meaning of the word." Ouch. That was cold. I don't think I would be able to stand up to someone telling me that, let alone my own mother.

I heard her scoff. "Hm. It seems that the fighting has come to a pause. It's time to set up shop out there. You better make sure you find that boy, or else." Footsteps signaled she was leaving.

I heard a relieved sigh. "Boy. You can come out now."

Stepping out into the room he was in, I gave a quick look around. This room had a... um... living room-ish feel to it, for lack of a better word. It was quite a bit larger than the room I'd been hiding in, a wooden couch and coffee table set up in the center of the room and several other chairs and end tables lining the walls. Candles were on every available surface, providing a dim light.

My eyes eventually rested on Rolan. "You okay?" He gave me and odd look, willing me to elaborate. "I mean, y'know... with your mom... and stuff."

He shook his head. "It's no big deal. That's what she's really like when she isn't putting up her facade as the homely and delicate fortune teller. If people only knew the irony behind her true self."

He shook his head, his eyes lit up with... fear? Impatience? I couldn't tell. I just suddenly found myself being drug by the hand through a series of doors and rooms.

"Ack! What are you doing?" I choked out, trying to keep up.

"Don't ask, just follow!" I didn't need to be told twice.

Eventually, we came to a door made of stone, the same, I noted, as the one that led into here from the alley. Rolan relinquished the hold on my hand and opens it slightly, peering outside.

When I tried to ask him what he was doing, he only held up a hand to me, signalling me to be quiet.

I asked again, this time in a whisper. He turned to me. "Mother's out there selling her 'herbs,'" he said quietly, before turning back to look outside. "I'm trying to guage just when we should head out there and blend in with the crowd so that we may escape from this part of town." He looked to me again. "Stay by me at all times. The folk we'll be bumping elbows with won't think twice about beheading you if they think it'll get them closer to buying my mother's herbs."

When he saw my look of panic, he continued, "Just hang onto me, okay?"

I nodded. Something occured to me, then. "Not that I really need to know, but..." When I trailed off, he turned to me again. "Why are you doing this for me? Why are you helping me escape?"

A long silence ensued. "I guess..." he trailed off, before trying again. "I guess it's just that I didn't want to see another person die for no reason."

Shock washed over my face. "You mean that... wait, so you're not really a part of this?" I gestured with my arms at nothing in particular.

He shook his head. "No. When you tripped me with that barrel, I'd just been passing through. My mother always sends me out to see that the wars have proceeded as planned. When I found you, I realized you clearly weren't a part of this. In fact, you remind me a lot of... well, me."

"I'm... you," I monotoned, unsure of what he meant.

"I'll spare you the details. I'll just say that when I was rather young, my mother saw fit to destroy my innocence and make me a part of these gangwars. It's all my life's been about the past six years. Before that, I was hardly the person to have been part of such a terrible thing."

"She... _forced _you to be a part of this?" I asked incredolously. "How could she do that? How could someone subject that onto their own child?" I was seriously starting to hate this lady. I really was.

"I don't expect you to understand my relationship with my mother or how I can forgive her for these barbaric battles she fuels." He looked back outside. "The bottom line is that I'm utterly sick of all the pointless deaths this is causing. If I can save even one person, then maybe my life was worth something in the end. Perhaps someday I'll find a way to stop this."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." His form tightened suddenly. His hand found itself wrapped around mine again. "We have to go, now!"

He thrusted the stone door open all the way and dashed down the alley, dragging me along. We stopped at the alley's edge, Rolan looking out onto the main street. The place was an absolute clusterfuck of thugs, thieves, and other ruthless people crowding around a central point, shouting and cursing. Whenever it was possible to catch a glimpse of the ground, all that could be seen was red. So much red.

In the middle of it all, above all of the shouting, one voice stood out. "C'mon! Get your Kailons! One puff and it doubles your strength!" The fortune teller.

"Hold on tight," Rolan warned, adjusting his grip so that he held my shoulder and telling me to do the same with his, just before he drug me into the warzone ahead.

We were immediately struck from all sides by three-hundred people at the same time. People were shoving, some bringing out their weapons and daring anyone to not let them pass. I hoped we wouldn't run into one of those people.

As we made slow progress, I could here some form of conversation above all of the menial chatter.

"Helga, I swear to the goddess if you don't tell me where these fucking herbs are, I'll stab your eyes out and leave you to be food for the monsters of the desert!" Holy crap, was that the leader dude from earlier? Trying to look past all of the thousands of people around me, I realized it indeed was the same. I doubted that anyone else in Triet had scars across their face in the same pattern.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" The fortune teller, Helga apparently, retorted. "You know as well as anyone else that I will never tell any of you where they are. Killing me would just rid you of the only way you'll ever get Kailons." She then went back to shouting about how great her "Kailons" were, which I'm certain was unnecessary.

"C'mon, we've got to keep going," Rolan grunted out, still pushing forwards. I tried as best as I could to keep my grip on him.

What seemed like hours passed, when it was probably only minutes. I was certain that at any second Helga would see me or some random person would decide I was in their way and behead me.

Suddenly, my vision was no longer obscured and I could see down the rest of this street to see that it was completely deserted. Rolan had gotten us through.

"Holy. Freaking. Crap. I never want to do that again," I gasped, leaning over.

He let out a light huff, bent over slightly, then straightened up. "You've still got to get to my mother's tent. Can I assume that you don't know where it is?"

"Um..." I turned away awkwardly. "Well... yeah."

"C'mon, then. Once we get there, just wait until my mother returns. Make no mention of your being here or that we met. Just give her the herbs, get your payment, and leave. Can you do that?"

I laughed without mirth. "I've been _trying_ to do that all day."

**(LIMEBREAK)**

_Charlotte's POV_

Warm. It was really warm. Too warm, actually. To be honest, it was pretty damn hot. The air conditioner must've went out. Great.

Rolling over, I was about to tell Kabe to get off of his lazy ass and check on the AC when I remembered that he was gone.

"Ka-" I started, opening my eyes, my breath suddenly catching, and not because I was missing my best friend. It was at what I saw.

Sand. So much sand. Everywhere, a light, tanned landscape surrounded me. There was a single cactus about ten feet away from where I lay. Nothing else.

Forcing myself to stand, I tried to think of what happened last night that would have left me in the middle of what was apparently a freaking desert.

Okay, so me and Tran and Jeremy had gotten a call from Jeremy's grandmother, and she affirmed our suspicions that Kabe was in Sylvarant. Then we all went to bed, and-

Wait. I _didn't_ go to bed. I didn't even make it to my own room. That guy... Yggdrasill took me and then...

I shook my head, trying to focus. Was I... was I in Sylvarant? Was I where Kabe was?

Hope began to well up in my chest. I knew I was in a terrible predicament. I was in the middle of one of the harshest landscapes Mother Nature could dwell up, had nothing with me, but Kabe had to be somewhere here. I'll worry about how we'll leave from this place later. Right now, I just want to find him and make sure that he's still alive... or...

No. He's still alive. He may be totally dependent and have no ability to adapt, but he's always had that dumbshit luck where he finds someone who'll protect him. I'm certain he's already found someone here to help him stay alive.

Deciding I'd just start walking forward at random, I heard a small clinking noise. Looking down, I realized I had my purse with me.

Overjoyed, I immediately rifled through it as I walked, discovering some chapstick, my compact mirror, a hair brush, my cell phone, a bottle of water, some-

_Cell phone._ I pulled it out and flipped it open, about to try to call someone when a large message blared on the screen: "No service." Of course.

Sighing, I continued on my way, taking out the chapstick and mindlessly applying it. The harsh desert sun was sure to take its toll on my lips, afterall.

I laughed at myself. Here I was, in the middle of nowhere, with no one to help me, and I was worrying about my freaking lips.

Hours later, I'd deplenished all of my water I'd had from the bottle in my purse. The sun was directly overhead. I tried to focus on combing my hair rather than at the powerful heat and the loss of my water.

Who was I kidding? How was I seriously going to survive through this desert? I'd seen nothing but the occasional sandstone boulder and cactus. No people. No signs of civilization. Nothing.

A second later I wished there was still nothing.

Glancing to my right, there stood the hugest scorpion I'd ever seen. It seemed to be glaring at me. I immediately froze up. Kabe had his fear of spiders. Mine was of scorpions.

It slowly skittered toward me until it stood about six feet away. I continued to stare at it in fear. Seeing I was doing nothing, it skittered closer another foot. Then another. It eventually stood just one foot in front of me, where I could see it in all of its glory.

A red, glimmering shell protected it. Its large, curled tail began to unfurl, pointing at me. Large, elongated fangs reared up. It was preparing to attack me.

Finally managing to shake of my stupor, I dived away from it just as I heard it make sounds like shotgun fire. Quickly pushing myself up and looking back, I saw several needles flying off into the distance. The scorpion turned itself towards me, preparing to fire off more.

Not about to stick around and become a practice target for his tail gun thing, I broke into a sprint and fled. I had no idea where to go, besides that I just had to get away from that thing.

Hearing that shotgun fire again, I looked behind me only to realize the fucking thing was _chasing me._ Several needles flew by my head as it prepared itself for another round.

Then I pulled the most cliched thing in the book. I tripped.

Dragging my head out of the sand, I looked up to see another onslaught of needles fly above me, then turned around to see the scorpion right by my legs, preparing to strike.

"NO!" I shouted, startling it, giving me a chance to roll away. I tried to push myself to my feet, but I took too long, and the beast fired a single needle right into my calf.

Gasping at the puncturing sensation, I tried to ignore it in favor of running away. But with the needle stuck in my leg, I could only limp.

I rifled through my purse again, pulling out the only thing that could be a weapon: my portable curling iron.

Turning around with a venomous glare, I shouted, "You've pissed me off, you piece of crap! DIE!"

With that, I pounced on the thing, stabbing it through with my newfound weapon. I switched the iron on, practically cooking the thing. It was dead within seconds.

I fell backwards, sitting in the sand, panting. Damn, was I thirsty. That tussle with the scorpion did _not_ help matters either. I noticed that I was steadily feeling more lightheaded as time passed.

A horrifying realization came upon me: the needle had to've been poisonous.

I immediately wrenched it out, gasping at the pain that caused and the amount of blood that began to seep out of my leg. Shit, maybe I should've left the needle alone. Now the wound'll probably get infected by all the sand here.

Trying to shake off my lightheadedness, I stood back up, trying to stay steady on my feet, an increasingly difficult task. That poison must work pretty damn quickly.

I wandered around for a few minutes, until it was eventually just too difficult to walk anymore. Black spots appeared in my vision. My head felt disconnected from my body. I could barely feel my feet slap against the bottoms of my flip-flops as I trudged forward. Against my will, I fell forward face first into the sand, barely registering I was no longer standing.

I rolled over, staring up into the sky. Not a single cloud. Just a great expanse of blue, with one hideously bright ball in the middle of it all. Stupid fucking sun. Stupid fucking desert. Stupid fucking scorpion. Stupid fucking sand. Stupid fucking _everything._

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I would've worried that I was losing water, but I didn't care anymore. I mean, what was I even doing? Just aimlessly wandering a desert, in hopes of finding some means of surviving, a place to settle down until I could get my bearings. Like I was seriously going to live. I had no water, no service on my phone, it was hot, I was poisoned, the sand was chapping my skin, it was hot, I had no idea where I was, no idea where Kabe was, and it was really fucking hot.

I turned over, gazing at a rock just a few inches from my nose. A tear slipped off of my face and onto the sand, a few bits of the sand clustering together, glued by the moisture. There was nothing I could do. Why did I even think I could find my way through this desert, let alone find Kabe? I was never going to get back home. I was trapped in this alternate reality, for the rest of my life, which I'm sure would only last a few more hours.

I let myself fall to growing hysteria, finding comfort in the sobs that wracked my body. God, I was so pathetic. My last thought was that I hoped Tran and Jeremy would be able to take care of Rebecca while I was gone.

**(LIMEBREAK)**

_Kabe's POV_

"Seriously, where could that woman have gotten so much money?"

"I dunno. Her business must really pay off, if you know which one I'm talking about. Most of the money belongs to me, though. You wouldn't believe the shit I've been through today."

"Technically, at least 1,500 of the gald belongs to Karen. To pay for us to stay here a few more days."

I nodded dumbly. So I'd waited approximately ten minutes at the tent and Helga came by, I gave her the herbs, and she gave me _50,000 gald_. The drug business apparently pays off _a lot._ I hated what this money represented, but neither Sheena or me were in any position to give it up.

"Anyway, I already payed her downstairs," I continued. "So... I guess for the next few days we just laze around in here and wait for you to recover, huh?"

She sighed. "Basically." Corrine bounded up onto her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. Apparently, he'd found his way back at some point. Everyone's okay, thankfully. If I ever see Rolan again, I'm gonna have to thank him for saving me. I realized that I'd never even told him my name.

"Still, the woman-Helga, you said?-I just can't believe this," Sheena continued. "She's basically just a front for Triet's mob or something. I know that Tethe'alla has more than its fair share in Meltokio and Sybak and a few other large cities, but this woman's got it down to a science. You'd never hear of someone making that much off of people's addictions there."

I cocked my head. "Really?"

She nodded. "Flanoir for the most part doesn't have to deal with that, so I guess you've never heard about." A strange look flashed over her face. "Oh, and if you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again," she pulled back a hand as if meaning to slap me, "I'll smack you."

I sat back on my bed, leaning back. "So sue me for getting lost."

"You could've asked for directions. Seriously, is it just a guy thing to not ask?"

I looked down sheepishly. "Actually... the thought never crossed my mind to ask. I didn't even realize that was an option."

I only heard her sigh, exasperated with me. I was well aware that I was a hard person to handle sometimes. It was a wonder Charlotte could put up with me sometimes.

I sighed as I thought about her. I doubt I'll get to see her again. Or Tran. Or Jeremy, or my mom, or anyone else. Maybe if I could figure out just how I'd gotten here, then... I dunno.

"You alright, Kabe?" Sheena broke me from my thoughts.

I nodded. "Yeah. I was just thinking about home." I gazed outside the window, noting the sun was beginning to set. "I think actually with all that happened today, I'm gonna go to sleep. But first," I stopped, digging through the bag that now holds all of our gald, "I think I'll see how much it costs to get a bath here."

Sheena groaned. "That sounds wonderful, but I'm not allowed to move from here, and I'm not about to request a sponge bath."

I laughed at her as I made my way out of the room.

Getting over to the front desk, I rang the small bell placed on it when I saw that Karen was absent.

About a minute later, Karen hustled over from down a hallway that led to the first floor rooms, her appearance rather muffled. Her face was tired, her hair mussed, and the apron she was currently wearing was threatening to fall off.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

She took a moment to catch her breath. "The Chosen's group just came in. They apparently found this girl unconcious in the middle of the desert. She's dehydrated and poisoned, likely the reason she was out cold in the first place."

"That's terrible," I said, then paused, unsure of what to say. "What are they going to do? Sheena and I were rescued by them earlier, and their group has a healer."

Karen nodded. "Yes. An elven woman-I believe her name is Raine-is set on resuscitating the poor girl, more on the Chosen's behalf than anyone else, though."

I nodded at that. Colette wouldn't let anyone die if she could help it. "They'll save her. I know they will. Raine cured me from petrification earlier."

Karen's eyes widened. "Really? From what I've heard, that's quite an admirable feat to accomplish. Few healers manage to be able to cure such a thing."

"Yeah, I know. Sheena and I would've died if we hadn't of been so lucky to have them find us."

Karen gave me a quizzical look. "Is that why she's laying up in bed right now?"

"Yup. The Chosen and her group are some amazing individuals, I think."

"Yes. We truly are blessed for her to be our savior."

We said nothing for a bit. Then, "Why did you ring for me?"

My eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. I was meaning to ask how much it costs to bathe here."

"Ah. It's fifty gald to bathe, and for each ten minutes that pass an extra ten." She pointed to a seperate hallway under the stairway near the one she had just exited. "The bathing chambers are that way."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, ma'am."

She returned my smile. "You're welcome. Now, I must be off. Raine may need an Orange Gel or two to help with the healing process. Poison's not an easy thing to cure either." She made her way back down the hallway to wherever Colette and the rest were.

I admired them, really. Colette was so selfless, wanting only for the people around her to be healthy and happy, Lloyd pretty much the same as her. Raine was always so shrewd, so wise, keeping a close watch on her students and keeping them in line, almost like a mother would.

I shook my head. Focus, Kabe. Bath time. Go down hall, take bath, go to sleep. That's your agenda for today.

I sighed, walking to the bathing chambers. Hopefully they weren't too... old-ish. Or something. I really wasn't looking forward to just a washtub and soap bar to clean myself with.

**(LIMEBREAK)**

_Charlotte's POV_

"Professor! She's waking up!" was the first thing I heard. My eyes cracked open, looking up to see a pair of bright, blue eyes looking down at me. The eyes looked away, blond hair rustling through my vision.

"How are you feeling?" another voice responded. Another set of blue eyes appeared, these framed around a serious, yet caring face, white hair surrounding it. Strange, I thought, since she looked to be only in her twenties.

"Uh..." I croaked out, my throat scratching at my attempt to speak.

"Karen, bring me a glass of water," the white-haired woman commanded. I heard movement, signifying someone left. Moments later, the person returned, and I was forced to sit up, a glass of water thrust against my lips.

"Tilt your head," the woman commanded. I did so, relishing as the clear, cool liquid washed down my parched throat. I could feel life returning to me almost immediately.

Within seconds, the glass was emptied, and the woman took it away. "Thank you," I mumbled, looking down.

"What's your name?" a new voice asked. I looked up, this time to see a young man, his hair and eyes both a calm, comforting brown. He was dressed entirely in red, I noted.

"Charlotte," I managed.

A huge smile broke out on his face. He thrust a hand towards me. "Nice to meet you, Charlotte! I'm Lloyd."

Awkwardly accepting the handshake I turned next to a small boy, whose hair was also white. _Remember, Charlotte, you're in a supposedly different reality. Maybe white hair is normal._ "I'm Genis," he replied.

"It's good to meet you," I said, shaking his hand as well.

Next in line was the white haired woman who had apparently cared for me. "My name is Raine."

I nodded, accepting another handshake, and turned to the blond haired girl next. "I'm Colette," she happily responded.

Then there was the woman standing to the door of this room I was in. "You may call me Karen, sweetie."

Then there was the last person. There was something about this man that unexplainably set fear right into your heart. "Kratos," he spoke quietly.

I only nodded mutely, unsure of what to say now.

"I must return to the front desk," Karen eventually said. She wondered aloud, "I wonder if that boy is done with his bath, yet. It's been a half hour." She left the room as she spoke that, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Raine asked me.

"Yes, I think so. I just need to adjust to my surroundings is all." I paused, shy for a reason I didn't understand. "Thank you," I eventually said. "You all rescued me, right?"

"Promise me you'll never go out on your own like that again, okay?" Colette went. I guess that was my answer.

"I didn't exactly do so of my own volition. I'm sorry just the same, though."

"At any rate," Raine began, "you shouldn't do much for a few days. I've done what I could, but the poison and dehydration you suffered has left you pretty weak. You should rest up as much as you can."

"I will," I responded.

"Do you live around here?" Lloyd asked me.

I looked down. "Not exactly. To be honest, I'm not sure where I am at the moment."

"You're lost?" Genis deduced.

I nodded. "I woke up in the middle of the desert, unsure of where I was. I don't think I'm anywhere near my home."

"Are you suggesting you were kidnapped and left to die?" Kratos monotoned.

I shrugged. "I guess. All I know is that I have no money, have no place to stay, or anything like that."

I looked up to them, my gaze eventually resting on Colette.

Colette in turn then looked to Raine, then back to me. "Well then, how about you come with us?"

All but Lloyd gave her a bewildered stare.

Lloyd broke the silence. "Yeah. Professor, she doesn't have anywhere else to go, so why don't we let her come along?"

I begged, "Please. I'm looking for a friend of mine, too. There's no way I could survive out there on my own. I promise I won't burden you all."

Genis piped, "She seems harmless enough, Raine. I don't think it'd be a big deal to take her."

Raine looked between the three, exasperated with all of them. She looked to Kratos, seemingly willing him to disagree with them.

"I have no objections if the Chosen says she wants her along."

She sighed dejectedly. "This is the same as at the ruins earlier. One of these days, you all will regret your trusting natures." She shook her head. "You're welcome to come along, but you will have to fight for yourself, okay?"

I nodded almost hyperly. "Thank you so much!"

"We'll be leaving when you're fully rested," Raine continued. She stood up, motioning for the rest to follow her.

Colette was the last one out. She turned and bowed to me. "Welcome to the group, Charlotte!"

I smiled. "Thank you."

Once everyone was gone, I pondered what just happened. I think I was just rescued by the Chosen's group, and with ease became a part of said group. I... I might just make it living in this world. I have a chance at finding Kabe.

I couldn't keep the grin off of my face. I'm here in this world mere hours and in typical Self Insert fashion end up a part of the Chosen's group. Nice going, me.

Then I realized something. Genis. That kid named Genis. He was the same one, wasn't he? The one Tran had nicknamed...

I fell back into my bed, shaking with laughter. I barely mumbled, "Penis," before succumbing to a naughty giggle fit. If they could only see me now, I'm certain they'd revoke their invitation to join them.

**(LIMEBREAK)**

Yes, I know I'm evil. Charlotte and Kabe are both in the same building, but aren't at all aware of it. And they won't be for a looong time.

Do you think I got Char's reactions alright? Y'know, with getting thrown into another reality and all that nonsense. There's a reason Kabe hasn't really been affected by it, but I'm not getting into that yet.

Rolan: You realize that you're practically demanding that people review your story, right?

Me: Well, I just want to know if I'm doing alright.

Rolan: Uh huh.

Me: ...What are you suggesting.

Rolan: Nothing, O mighty writer.

Me: You're making fun of me. I don't appreciate.

Rolan: Make me badass the next time I'm in the story, then.

Me: ...are you seriously still going on about that?

Rolan: ...Oh crap. He's about to start ranting.

Me: Rant? RANT? Since when do I rant? Honestly, me rant? That's lunacy. I _never_ rant. At least not that much. Even when I do, their short and hilarious and not stupid at all.

Rolan: You realize your ranting about ranting.

Me: *babbles incoherently*

Rolan: ...Okay. Review then, if you like. Maybe it'll make KoilToken stop-

Me: -and there was that dog one time. Somebody told me I was like a dog and never listened and then-

Rolan: -uh... yeah.

...'k, never drinking coffee _and_ soda in the same day again.


	19. Sheena's Resolve

I wasn't sure what I was trying for when I started this chapter. I'm still not sure what it is, to be honest. It started as a simple conversation that escalated into something else. The mood noticeably gets darker part of the way through, when that wasn't my intention at all in the first place (it does get lighter at the end, though). Seriously, I don't get how, but these chapters, if I'm in the mood, just write themselves.

Anyhow, it's quite a bit shorter than my last few chapters. Also, it's entirely from Kabe's perspective. Since it's so obvious that it wouldn't be a spoiler at all to say that Charlotte and Kabe _will _eventually find each other, I decided that I'd just switch off from each of their perspectives every chapter until they do join up. The next one will be from hers entirely, then it'll switch back to Kabe in the next chapter, etc.

I'd like to thank Link Hoshi and one who walks the path of fire (damn, what a name) for reviewing. To Link, yeah, Char's gonna put some good use to that curling iron... at least until the batteries run out XP. To the one who walks... well, see, although I can see a lot of amusing scenarios in my head if Char found Kabe at the Ossa Trail, I already have a good idea of when I want them to meet up. And believe you me, it'll be for fucking ever and a day until they do meet.

Rolan: I'd like to revoke my rank as Muse.

Me: And why, praytell, would you want to do such a terrible thing?

Rolan: What significance to I have to this story?

Me: Oh, believe me, if you only knew...

Rolan: ...you're not gonna tell me, are you?

Me: I can't. It'd be spoilers to the good people reading this.

Rolan: Tch...

To the chapter!

_**Chapter 19: Sheena's Resolve**_

_Kabe's POV_

The next few days were spent, predictably, lounging around and doing nothing. I was surprised to hear that the girl Lloyd and everyone had rescued was going to join them in the Journey of Regeneration once her strength had recovered. From what Raine had told me, she'd probably be back on her feet maybe a day or two after Sheena would be fine to go.

About one day before Sheena and I would leave, I had been coming down from mine and her's room to ask Karen what lunch would be for that day when I saw Raine sitting down near the Inn's exit in one of the many tables that served as the Inn's cafeteria. She was heavily engrossed in a thick book.

"Hey Miss Sage," I called as I made my way down the stairs.

She gazed up to me when I walked up to her and sat down across from her. "Hello, Kabe. Is Sheena doing better?" Pausing for a bit, she added, "And please, just call me Raine."

I nodded, ignoring her second statement. "We had a breakthrough yesterday, in fact. She could make it all the way to the outhouse without assistance!"

Sheena had apparently been on her way down the stairs as well when she heard me and added with a smile, "Don't laugh, but I can't tell you how great it felt to be able to pee without needing someone to help me."

"Amen," I agreed as she walked over to join us.

She steeled me with a glare. "What do you mean, 'amen?' It was Karen who helped me all those times, not you!" I just nervously laughed as she carried on.

It was nice to see her act a little more normal. She'd really been depressed about not being able to move around, or at least that was what she claimed. Somehow I thought it was something different.

In an attempt to cut off Sheena's impending rant (I had to once I heard Zelos' name slip out of her mouth. How he fit into said rant was something I really didn't care to find out), I asked Raine, "How's that girl doing?"

She had been watching us with an amused expression, but the look in her eyes became stern as she replied, "Fine... physically."

Sheena said it for me. "Physically?"

Raine nodded. "She's recovered just fine from the poison and dehydration, but she's seemed down since we found her yesterday."

"Has she told you anything?" I tried.

"No. It's not mine or anyone else's place to ask, either, so no one's bothered her about it... well, no one except for Lloyd."

I snorted. Of course he wouldn't leave her alone. Raine only gave me an odd look before continuing, "I've told him to let up, but he insists that he could help her in some way if she'd just tell him. The only answer Lloyd's derived from her thus far is, 'I'm fine, it's nothing.'"

Returning to her book, she said in finality, "Personally, I don't trust the girl. It may make me seem cold, but one of our group has to have some sense. The girl was found with a bag filled with the strangest items."

In synch, both Sheena and I cocked our heads. But only Sheena asked, "Strange items?"

She looked up from her tome again. "Yes. Machines, for instance, nothing like the magitechnology one would find in ruins or what Desians utilize in their ranches. Beyond those, there's such things as a small mirror crafted in a meticulous, almost perfect fashion, a small tube of some kind of medication, and strangest of all a form of money completely different from ours."

As I listened, I was wondering if perhaps this girl was from Tethe'alla. At least, until Raine mentioned the money. As far as I was aware, the money in Sylvarant matched Tethe'alla's exactly, as shocking as it may seem for the two different worlds (especially considering they'd been seperated for over 4000 years). I wondered if perhaps this person was like me, from another world... Earth, maybe?

A look flashed through Raine's eyes then. "Come to think of it, why am I even telling you two all of this?"

I shrugged. "'Cause you're as bored as we are stuck here?" Sheena nodded in agreement.

A grin cracked on her face. "Hm. Perhaps. I'll never live this day down if Genis finds out I'm bored here and Lloyd isn't." I snickered at her.

She shot me another look and went on, "To his credit, though, he barely leaves that girl's side. He's determined to find out her problem. I'm about ready to tell him that he may in fact be detrimental to her and her problems."

The next few minutes were quiet. Then, "Why did the two of you come down here, anyway? Surely not to chat with me?"

Sheena gasped, a smile forming on her face. "Oh, yeah! I was gonna ask Karen if I could bathe here!" She looked at me. "How much was it when you took one? Expensive?"

I shook my head. "Sheena, you seem to be forgetting, we won't be having any money troubles for a while."

She sighed. "I know, I'm just used to trying to keep my spending to a minimum, y'know?"

I shrugged. "I'm used to having no money, period. This is a new thing for me, too."

Raine suddenly broke in. "How much _are_ the baths here? I wouldn't mind a chance to relax for a while, too."

"Fifty gald to start with, then an extra ten for every ten minutes you're in there afterwards."

At Raine's paling face, I went on, "We'll pay if you really want one."

Sheena added, "Yeah. Hell, we've got enough if your entire group wanted to bathe."

Raine, embarressed, mumbled, "No, you two, you don't have to..."

"No, we insist! Think of it as our way of repaying you for saving our lives!" I said triumphantly.

Sheena gave me a strange look. "We repay them saving our lives by offering them a bath?"

I just laughed. "Baby steps, Sheena."

Raine stood up, her face maintaining a neutral expression but one look in her eyes would tell you she was almost bursting with joy at our offer. "Thank you. I'll go tell the rest of the group, then."

When she was gone, I smiled at our good deed. Sheena didn't share my sentiments, though. "Seriously, we're offering to pay for them to bathe? That's like throwing someone some big, expensive party and they give you a glass of water as thanks."

"Hey," I defended, "water here _is_ a good gift."

"You know what I mean."

"Like I said, baby steps."

She just sighed at me. "Still, I hate to think of owing them this great debt and not doing anything to repay them. What else could we do?"

Deciding now was as good as any a time to try, I said quietly, "...we could join them."

Sheena looked at me as though I'd announced I was marrying Zelos and having his lovechild. "We could _what?"_

"I mean, why not?" I started when I was immediately cut off.

"Why not? I'll give you a lot of reasons why not! First of all, it's crazy. Secondly, we're here for one reason, and one reason only, and that reason does not include making our merry way through Sylvarant with these random people. Thirdly, how would we be helping them in anyway by doing that?"

I waited to make sure she was done. When I was sure, I replied, "Well, to answer your third question, maybe they need an extra fighter? You have your awesome ninja skills and Corrine's... Corrine. And I could be comic relief. Or something."

"I'd go with 'or something,'" Sheena replied in a tone that wasn't quite joking.

I looked down. "I dunno, I was just throwing stuff out there."

I could visibly feel the mood in the air shift. "Sorry if I was a little rude, Kabe."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine."

She looked at me seriously. "No, you don't understand. I'm... I'm so afraid of failure. Of... of losing the faith of my people again. I want to at all costs come back and tell them I was a success, for me to be able to regain their trust. You have no idea what it was like wh-when... when..." she stopped.

I realized at that moment just what Sheena had to've been going through this entire trip thus far... no, not even that, since the incident with Volt so many years ago. She'd been the cause of a quarter of her village's population to die. Even though she was a child, the villagers showed her no mercy and shunned her. To grow up with the knowledge that you caused so much death, not to mention her grandfather being in a coma as a result of the incident... I don't know what I'd do.

What I'd endured was nothing compared to her suffering. I'd only ever managed to come out to those I was closest to, the ones who really mattered to me, and even that had taken so long because I was a coward. Where I grew up, I always had to listen to people rant and rave about the sinners known as "the gay." It seemed every other day, that would be the topic of discussion, and it was always talked of in such negative tones that I'd believed the words spoke were swears until I was at least thirteen.

There was a guy at my school who came out in his freshman year. Bear in mind, the school I went to was small, with grades K-12, maybe 180 students at the max attending each year. Everyone knew within an hour when he came out. By his sophomore year he'd quit school and got his GED, going to work at Dairy Queen. He never told anyone why he'd left, though the reason was obvious, even to someone as dense as I could be at times. As far as I know, he's still employed at Dairy Queen today. His situation didn't help mine, but he had the courage to be open about himself, something I lacked. Something I still lack, in fact.

Still, I hadn't had the pleasure of dealing with any closed minded asshole that'd make me regret my entire existence, nor had I been the cause of the death of many loved ones. Sheena endured something no one, regardless of age, should've had to deal with. She only wanted for people to see her as just another person, an equal, not as the cause of all their suffering.

Shaking my head of these thoughts, I turned my gaze to her. She was looking down, fiddling with the end of a cloth napkin on the table. I saw a single tear slip down her cheek.

"Sheena," I breathed, unsure of what to say. She let out a shaky breath as a response. "Sheena," I tried again, "I can't say I know what it's like to fail... to be the reason for people to be suffering. But I can say that just because they're suffering, that doesn't mean your suffering doesn't matter. Just because of something that happened in the past shouldn't mean that you have to have all of this responsibility thrown on you. No one should fault you for what happened then."

She looked up to me eventually. "I just... don't want... I don't want to fail again." She closed her eyes. "But I'm so confused. I mean, this could be my chance to redeem myself for my people, but... I... I don't want to in this way. Not with this kind of mission."

"Sheena, do you mean...?" I asked in surprise.

She nodded. "I don't want to kill... I mean, we haven't been here that long, but it's so easy to see how impoverished this world is, and if we went through with this we'd be taking away their only hope for salvation."

She turned away, content to pick at the napkin again. "But to abandon this mission would mean to turn my back on everyone I know, all those who placed their faith in me, the few who still accept me... not to mention our world would become just like this..."

She slammed her hand on the table in frustration. "There has to be another way, damnit!"

She looked to me, then away again, looking like a lost kid who'd just been yelled at. "I'm sorry, I know I'm not making much sense right now."

"No, you're making perfect sense." I watched her for a bit. "...You've been thinking this for a while, huh?"

She nodded. "Not for a while, but since I got hurt. I... I think I know who the Chosen is."

I nodded, even though she wasn't looking. "Yeah, me too."

She took one look at me. "Colette," we both said.

"When did you figure it out?" I asked her.

"When I was looking for somebody to help cure you from petrification, I ran into the Chosen and her group just outside the ruins. They didn't tell me who they were, I just kinda deduced it from seeing Colette open up the real door into the ruins when she put her hand on some pedestal. I think they're called Oracle Stones or something like that." After a pause, she asked, "How'd you find out?"

"They told me, actually. When you collapsed in the ruins after getting them to me, Raine set about to healing you, and... I think... Lloyd, was it? I think he said something like, 'Don't worry! Colette's the Chosen! Your friend'll be alright!'"

Sheena smiled at that. "Isn't Lloyd also the one who's apparently trying his damnedest to get that one girl to talk?"

"I think that's what Raine said."

"Heh. I wish I could have his optimism."

I sighed. "Yeah. Me too."

Sheena's smile lessened slightly, but the glee still remained on her face. She turned that smile at me. "Thanks. You know, for what you said... and just for listening to me."

I grinned. "No problem. At least I have one thing I can be useful for so far."

"Hey, you can do a lot more than that!"

"Name one."

When she couldn't think of anything to say, I laughed at her. "Kabe, it's not funny!"

"It's alright, it doesn't bother me."

She looked away. Then, out of the blue, "Is... that why you suggested we join them?"

It took me a moment to realize she'd gone back to our previous conversation. Eventually, I said, "Yeah. Maybe... maybe if they let us go with them, we'd discover something else. Y'know, a better way for both of the worlds to be fine, rather than just one exist."

"As if such an ideal exists," she scoffed. "Still, it's nice to think about. Regardless, though, I don't think they'd let us go, and for that matter we probably just shouldn't ask, anyway."

She could sense my disappointment at her comment and amended, "We could still go around Sylvarant and... maybe find a better way than what the Renegades suggested for saving our world... and theirs too. And we're bound to run into them a lot anyways. Maybe at one point we'll have the opportunity to tell them our story."

"...Yeah, I guess. Shit, Sheena, just what did we get ourselves into?"

She laughed at my remark. "Honestly, I wish I could tell you. If nothing else, this promises to be an interesting experience."

Just then, Karen walked up to us. "Hey, you two."

"Good afternoon, Karen," Sheena offered. I nodded my sentiments.

"I just thought I'd tell you that lunch is really soon. It's fifteen-bean soup." She laughed as both of our stomachs audibly grumbled. "I'll take that to mean you'll be joining our regulars today."

I nodded hyperly while Sheena replied, "Yes, Karen, it sounds divine."

With a smile, she said, "It'll be about fifteen minutes."

As she walked off, Sheena suddenly asked, "Why did you come down here earlier, Kabe?"

I thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. I was gonna ask what lunch was today."

Sheena's face contorted as she tried to hide a snicker. "Damn, you got sidetracked."

I rolled my eyes. "Go get your damn bath already."

She let out a loud laugh as she got up, going to speak with Karen about bathing, I presumed. As I stood up, a realization hit me about what we had just discussed.

Sheena... wasn't planning on finishing this mission. I mean, sure, that's the way it was in the game, but we haven't even fucking left Triet yet and she's feeling this way.

I walked up the stairs to mine and Sheena's room, wondering just how things had already been changing since I had been here. Still, I couldn't help but smile as I heard Lloyd's voice groan from downstairs, "But Professor, I don't really need a bath."

Leaning over the railing, I saw Raine, face flushed and hair dripping, sighing in frustration at Lloyd. "Lloyd, we may not have another opportunity to bathe for a while, and Kabe and Sheena did so nicely offer to pay for us. It would be rude to refuse them."

"Man... why couldn't they have offered to buy us some new weapons or something instead?"

Looking down to the front desk, I saw Sheena and Karen look down the hallway, apparently listening to them as well. When Sheena looked up to me, I just laughed and shook my head.

"Honestly, that young man is almost like an oversized kid," I heard Karen muse.

**(LIMEBREAK)**

Yep... in some respects, I'm kinda proud of this chapter, and in others, I'm not really sure what to think of it. Still, I think it turned out alright.

Anyhow, reviews are appreciated. They motivate me to write just a tiny bit faster.


	20. What we do for those Dearest to us

Holy fucking grapefruit bushes, Batman, what did just I write? And how long has it been, for that matter? Two months? I'm sorry. I got my wisdom teeth removed very recently, so I've been feeling like crap, but that's mostly behind me, now.

The other issue is... well, I know I said I'd alternate chapters between Kabe and Charlotte. For some reason, Char's chapter just didn't want to be written, and then I literally six hours ago had an idea for what Kabe and Sheena oughtta be up to right now, and have since been typing it, editting it, and all that crap to try to make it as best as it could be.

I had all intents of this being a mostly humorous chapter, but it didn't end up that way. I swear, whenever I have an idea, it always morphs into something else as I type it up. I still think the finished product is pretty good, and it's my longest chapter yet (Fanfiction informs me it's a little under 200 words shy of being 6000 total).

Rolan also is being a dick and doesn't want to be my muse anymore. It's not in his contract to resign that position, so I'll have to have a stern talking with that guy. He'll be back, or my name isn't KoilToken. Actually, that's not my name, just one I like to use for sites lately. Shit, he may never come back.

I'm rambling by this point. Here. Read this chapter and (hopefully) love it.

_**Chapter 20: What we do for those Dearest to us**_

_Kabe's POV_

The day we left Triet passed rather uneventfully. Sheena and I talked about stuff, Corrine alerted us whenever enemies drew near, I fussed about the heat and how it made my skin hurt, Sheena slapped me upside the head. Pretty much what was quickly becoming a routine.

The sun began to set when I looked over at her and realized something. Her hair was slick and shiny, making me self-conscious about my own hair. Distractedly, I reached up and rubbed my finger across it. Taking my hand back down and examining my finger, I found it to have a sheen, indicating my hair was oily as well, even though I'd bathed yesterday. Ew.

"Sheena, how do you stand it?"

"Hm?" she stopped, looking at me.

"Your hair, I mean. How it's all greasy and crap. It drives me insane and you look perfectly fine."

She offered a humble smile. "You just get used to it. Back in Mizuho, we're of the mindset that if you truly do not need something, then you shouldn't take it. Like bathing, for instance. Water's a precious resource, no matter what part of the world you're in, y'know."

I rolled my eyes. "This, coming from the one who oh-so recently stated that receiving a glass of water was a crappy gift."

Her eyes narrowed at my playful jab. "Because a single glass of water doesn't amount to much! You can't bathe in it, you won't be able to survive off of it for more than a couple days, especially in the desert, and-"

"Okay! Okay!" I rose my hands in defeat. "But, seriously, how do you stand the hair?"

She lowered her gaze. "In truth, I hate it too. I'm just better at hiding my frustration than you." Looking back to me, she gave me a sly wink.

I laughed. "I know, I'm a bitch." Looking around at the evening landscape, I stated, "You think we oughta stop for the night?"

Sheena nodded. "Yeah, I was about to suggest it."

Corrine suddenly popped out of the bag I was carrying. "Oh, thank you! I'm so tired!"

"Aw, poor Corrine," Sheena cooed, squatting down. "We'll rest for night, okay?" Holding out her arms, she beckoned for Corrine to come toward her, and he did so, much like a puppy.

Sheena gave me a look when I started laughing. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, it's just you two are kinda adorable."

A light blush spread across Sheena's face. "N-n-no, I'm not... adorable."

**(LIMEBREAK)**

I sat later in the living room of our high-tech house, watching as Corrine napped on the couch. I idly wondered if, should I survive long enough, I'd be able to save him from his fate with Volt.

Shaking my head, I rose up and made my way to the kitchen. Sheena was there, making dinner. This time it was simple: grilled cheese sandwiches, of all things.

When she noticed my presence, she gave a nod to me and returned to the cooking.

"I thought I'd go take a look outside, if that's alright?" I asked.

"Huh? I guess, but the sun's probably set by now. I'd be careful. Dinner'll be ready in about ten minutes."

Nodding, I began making my way to the entrance of the home. I fidled with the keypad thingie next to the door. There were so many buttons on this thing, it'd take me hours just to figure out how to unlock the friggin' door.

The main reason I was so intent on going outside was just to relish the cool, almost arctic desert air that coated the land at night. I needed to clear my head.

Mindlessly pressing buttons, I let my mind wander.

Sheena... she wasn't going to attempt to go after Colette, or so she claimed. I had no clue what that meant for us, what our journey in Sylvarant would entail now, but it definitely will be different from the game. Hell, it's already been different.

I broke from my thoughts when a synthetic, monotone voice spoke, "Camoflauge engaged."

"Camo-what, now?" I barely muttered. Testing the door handle, I discovered it to be unlocked, so at some point I must've hit the right button. Stepping outside, I noticed it was now officially nighttime, the desert sand a soft, almost royal blue under the light of the moon.

Taking in a deep breath, I relished the feel of the cold breeze against the bare skin of my arms. Such relief after the harsh heat during the day. I sat down in the sand, gazing skyward.

My favorite part of the day was usually just after the sun rises. I'm not at all a morning person, but if I happened to wake up on my own without aid of an alarm clock or someone beating me over the head with said clock, I enjoyed the brisk, early hours as the sun would greet the world again for another long day. I could mimic the annoying peppiness of the average morning person with ease, much to Charlotte's dismay.I laughed as a particular memory surfaced in my mind.

_It was one of the few mornings I woke up early. I decided to try my hand at cooking something more complicated than scrambled eggs. In particular, Russian Teacakes. I'd learned how to make them from my mom early that winter, just weeks before Christmas, and I thought I remembered the recipe well enough. I totally didn't._

_About thirty minutes had passed when I first attempted the recipe, and our small, dorm kitchen was coated with the scent of cinnamon, microwaved butter, and burnt dough, not at all a lovely combination. I'd forgotten the most important thing about making the teacakes: how long to leave them in the oven. I'd got it in my head it had to be at least a half hour at most, so I tried that first. My reward? About twenty black balls, peppery and flaky like charcoal, yet as solid and hard as rocks. Upon taking them out of the oven, ungodly amounts of smoke billowed out as well, immediately setting off the smoke alarm._

_Of course, this woke Charlotte up, and she immediately thought the worst, running up and out into the dorm halls, finding a fire extinguisher from somewhere, and spraying the entire kitchen in it. When the smoke cleared, all that remained was me, the pan of failed cookies, and Charlotte with her extinguisher, foam coating nearly every available surface._

_"Kabe. What. The fuck. Did you do in here?" she'd said. I pointed to the pan on the table. Looking down, she said, "...you burnt balls."_

_"Yep. I burnt balls."_

_"What in the hell were they supposed to be?"_

_"Russian Teacakes."_

_She'd gave me a long, hard look. "You are aware that they only need to be in there about 10-15 minutes, right? Not for six hours."_

_"I only did thirty minutes!"_

_She'd shook her head. "What possessed you to do this?" When I went to speak, she held up a hand and said, "Don't answer that, I don't want to know."_

_She then continued to rant about how I could've set the whole fucking building on fire and that I was retarded and should not be let near electronics and that people should need licenses to cook._

_"Excuse the fuck out of me, I thought it'd be a nice surprise if I could make some of these cookie thingies," I'd said after her tirade._

_She said nothing. She was understandly angry. No one needs to be woken up like that. Still, this was luckily one of those moments we were able to look back on and laugh at.  
_

_Tran saved me by saying he could use my creation as stocking stuffers at Christmas for his nephew, who was known to be a little prick. Sure enough, when Christmas came around, and Tran's aunt called to tell him about their... adventures through parenthood with his nephew, the kid received several of my black balls in his stocking. She's since called and said that he's actually behaving on occasion, apparently terrified that Santa will put polar bear crap in his stocking next year. Tran had him convinced the balls were reindeer shit._

_Unfortunately, Charlotte's never let me in the kitchen since. She claims she will if I practice and get better, but if I'm not allowed in the kitchen, then obviously that can't happen. I just look at it this way: she's in charge of all the meals from now on, and I never have to cook again. A win/win situation for everyone!_

"Hey, Kabe," I heard, breaking me from my revery. Sheena walked up beside me, two sandwiches on a plate in one hand. Sitting down beside me, she offered the plate to me. "They're ready."

"Thank you." I grabbed one and offered a smile.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" she asked me just when I was about to take my first bite.

"Just... thinking."

Silence passed for a few moments.

"Just thinking? About what?"

"Nothing much, really. How are you doing?"

As I looked to her, I happened to catch her awkwardly biting into her sandwich. With a blush that was apparent even in the dim light, she calmly chewed her bite before speaking. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Even with what we talked about yesterday?"

She looked down. "It'd be a lie to say yes. I..."

She suddenly steeled me with a serious look. "Kabe, I need to ask you something. If... if it truly turns out that there is no way to save both of the worlds... if only one must be chosen, I won't lie. I will choose Tethe'alla."

She sighed. "I know it's selfish, but everyone I've ever known lives there. My friends at the research institute in Meltokio and in Mizuho... I know that there I'm not the most liked person, but that doesn't mean I'd trade any of that to save Sylvarant. I can't."

"It's okay, Sheena. I understand completely. I'd do the same, probably." I'd probably seriously consider what would happen, but if only my world or another could be saved, I wouldn't be able to sacrifice Earth, no matter how selfish it is.

There was an awkward silence. "Then," she started, "if... should the time come that there really is no way to save both worlds, can... can I count on you if fighting Colette is the only way?"

I didn't say anything. Several minutes passed.

"That's what I figured," Sheena eventually said.

I looked away from her. "I'm sorry."

"No, I understand why you don't want to. To be honest, I still don't want to do this, and I wouldn't even consider it if not for the fact that something as ideal as saving both worlds is probably too unfeasible to hope for." She gave me a grin. "Like I said, I want to journey through this world and find another way to save these worlds.

"I make no sense these days," she finished. "Yesterday, I was so intent on finding another way to save our worlds, and now it just seems like such a hopeless, foolish dream."

"Well, you were commisioned with what is possibly the toughest job imaginable: Becoming a hero. No one wants to fail a job like that," I assured her. As an afterthought, I said, "You ever wonder if perhaps making pacts with the Summon Spirits here would be something to try out?"

I could feel the mood in the air tense immediately. "Sorry, that was a stupid thing to bring up."

"No, no it's not, Kabe. I... I don't think I'm ready... I don't want to _be_ ready, actually, to try making a pact here." She paused for a moment. "But I need to, don't I? I need to put my past behind me once and for all."

"If it's any consolation, I'll do whatever I can to help if the time comes. I doubt I'd be much help, but..."

"No, Kabe, you'd be a lot of help. Believe me, just having both Corrine and you here has helped me a lot." She looked as if she was about to say something else, when she cursed suddenly. "Damn, I think our sandwiches have went cold."

I looked at my own, surprisingly still whole, as I'd been too preoccupied with talking to Sheena to think to eat. "Yeah, we should probably go inside, huh?"

Sheena nodded, and we both stood up and turned around. I nearly dropped my sandwich at what I saw.

The house was gone.

"Kabe, where's the house?" Sheena yelled, panicked.

"How the fuck should I know? Houses don't usually move on their own!"

"Well, this isn't a typical house!"

"I know, but... oh, wait," I started as I realized something. The computer keypad thing said something about camoflauge, right?

Walking cautiously forward, I held out a hand. I walked about three feet before I touched something solid, but clearly invisible.

"False alarm. I forgot I hit some kind of camoflauge button."

I heard Sheena sigh behind me. "Really, Kabe? You would forget something like that?"

I gave her a stupid grin. "Of course! My crapass memory is made of win, you see. This isn't even the biggest thing I've forgotten, either. One time, me and my best friend back home were going out into town to eat, right? We both ordered burgers, and she got hers first, and mine never showed up. I never even realized it, either! We left and about ten minutes later my stomach growled and I said, 'Holy crap, Charlotte, they never gave me my order!' And then she started laughing at me and said only I could forget I hadn't eaten and-" A hand found its way over my mouth, and I realized I had started rambling.

Sheena stood in front of me, giving me a venemous glare. When I tried to make a noise, she only held up a finger and signaled me to be quiet. In the quietest voice, she spoke, "I heard something."

Calmly, she lead me back into the house (as apparently she'd found the door handle during my monologue) and shut the door in as quiet a manner as possible. Giving a quick scan of the buttons on the nearby keypad, she hit one, making a clicking sound much like that of a door locking. She sighed in relief when she tested the door.

"What kind of something did you hear?" I whispered.

"Sounds like that of metal clinging. Like that of swords that thugs and bandits carry." She looked at the keypad again. "You remember how you got the security camera to work on this?"

I stood still for a moment. "Um... I... think... huh." Looking to the keypad, I managed to deduce that this set of arrow keys next to a small screen must've been the camera.

Pressing the button that said on, we were suddenly greeted by a video showcasing just what was outside the front of the house. It was all in varying green colors, like that of night-vision goggles. In the distance, many figures could be seen, walking towards us.

"Shit. You were right. There's, like, a group of twenty people or more coming this way."

"We should be safe in here," Sheena reasoned. "They can't possibly get inside here. The password is our mana signature, right?"

Looking up to her, I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Still, it's unsettling knowing they're like, right there."

Sheena nodded, then idly looked at her unfinished sandwich. "How about we go to the kitchen and actually finish eating?"

"Oh yes, please. That sounds glorious."

**(LIMEBREAK)**

"You ever consider settling down?"

Sheena choked as she drank her water. We were in the kitchen, finishing our meal, finally.

"I... you... what?" she sputtered.

"Y'know. Getting married, having kids, all that fun shit."

Pounding her chest a couple times, she responded, "I don't know if I'd refer to it as 'fun shit,' but... yeah, it's been on my mind lately. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Just making conversation, I guess. What's your ideal man, then?"

"Now _that_ I actually haven't put much thought into. I'm sure a lot of people entertain the thought of making their own family someday, which I'm certainly guilty of. It's just... I can never really imagine settling down."

"Afraid of rejection?"

A hard look passed through her eyes. "Well, yeah."

"Sorry, that was a bad way of phrasing it," I amended.

"It's alright. I don't need you to walk on eggshells all the time around me. I'm getting better, believe me. This trip's really opened my eyes to what everyone else in the world... or worlds, actually, has endured." Shaking her head, she asked, "What about you? Ever think about finding that guy?"

I glanced down. "I think I may have... and then I don't think I have."

I could feel Sheena staring at me in confusion. "Kabe... there's something you're not telling me. And you don't want to, either, right?"

I looked up in surprise. "Damn, girl, you can read people sometimes." I blinked, and cleared my throat. "You're right. You'd hate me for saying this."

"How? What could you have done that makes you think I'd hate you?"

I looked away. "Well, there's this guy back home. I realized some time ago that... I like him. Waaay more than a friend would, anyway." I paused. "The problem, though, is that he's dating my best friend, and has been for over half a year."

I glanced back at her, and I could practically see the gears working away in her head. "Kabe, you didn't..."

I kept my eyes on the plate on the table that once held our sandwiches. "I was drunk. That's still no excuse, I know, but it certainly didn't help matters. He'd taken me out to this bar, and I initially thought he did so just to be closer to me. Afterall, my friend and I are practically brother and sister. We'd already decided I'd be best man at her wedding if she ever settled down. So, naturally, she would never date anyone who didn't get along well with me, and likewise I wouldn't either if they didn't like her.

"So, we were at this bar, he and I, just... talking and hanging out and getting drunk. And," I paused, looking at her right in the eyes, "I want you to know first and foremost that I hate drinking. I really do. It just so happened that the person who brews the drinks confused the orders and... yeah." My gaze again fell to the plate. "So we both ended up drunk.

"Eventually, it got late, and he said we had to get home soon, but neither of us were really able to think straight enough to try going home, and we ended up stumbling onto this couch in the bar. He fell on top of me, and for the first time I remember realizing just how blue his eyes were, like a lake holding the stillest water, a perfect reflection of the sky. I was literally drowning in them, as cliche as that sounds.

"And then I noticed that I wasn't the only one feeling the attraction. He wanted me, too. The logical part of my brain told me this shouldn't happen, but the alcohol had numbed me to the point of not caring. All I wanted then was him." The tiniest bread crumb sat before me, having fallen off the plate. I idly flicked it with my finger, too afraid to look at Sheena. "I wouldn't be surprised if she never forgave me. I still can't believe I did it. It's not in my character to at all. But..."

Finally managing the courage to look up, I said, "I betrayed her trust, the fidelity of their relationship, for what was a simple, short affair that in no way was worth the consequences. I won't blame you for looking down on me, either."

Sheena's eyes were emotionless. She didn't even appear to be looking at me, but rather through me, at something only she could see. They seemed to suddenly focus, and stared right into mine. "Do you regret it?"

I looked back to the plate. "I do. Everyday, I think about what should've happened, rather than what did. I should've stopped and thought for a moment about what was happening, what I was doing, what this would mean concerning my friends and how they'd treat me. But, and this is a horrible thing to say, it almost felt inevitable, as if nothing could have prevented this betrayel. It's no excuse, though."

She said nothing for the longest time.

Feeling I should leave, I stood up. "I'll, if you don't mind, just... go take a shower, now."

I was through the kitchen doorway when I heard, "Wait."

Cautiously, I turned to look at her. She breathed in before finally speaking. "Kabe, first of all, I want you to know that there's nothing I hate more than traitors. Nothing in the world tops that. I am disappointed that you could've done this. But..." her eyes softened, "I also know just how much courage it must've taken to admit that, to say you'd done that, and to know that things won't be perfect immediately afterward, if not ever again."

"Sheena," I tried, failing to say anything beyond that.

"How strong is your friendship with this girl you mentioned?"

I thought for a moment, before nodding with afirmation. "It's like I said. We're as close as siblings are, if not closer since we really never fight or anything. I would never throw away such a gift like that away so easily, and I like to think that, had I not been drunk, I would've been smart enough to actually think about what I was doing and stop."

"She'll come around, then. It may take a long time, but you know what you did, and you do regret it, right? If the friendship is as strong as you say it is, it'd take so much more than that to ruin it."

I let a small grin appear on my face. "Are... we okay?"

She smiled. "Of course! The only way we wouldn't is if you truly didn't regret and realize what you did. You'll do everything you can to make up for it, right?"

"Duh. I mean, seriously, whenever this is over, if it's at all possible for me to go home, I will and I'll do everything I can to ensure I never do some asshole-y move like that again. If she wants me there, anyway."

"Kabe, relax. She'll want you there. If I were in her place, I'd... well, I'd be mad at you, of course, possibly moreso than with the other guy, but I'd forgive you. The other guy wouldn't get as much leniency, though."

I sat back down finally. "What I hate is how I ruined such a good relationship. They were idolized by a lot of people as being the best couple around. There are so many things that Charlotte loves to do, like camping and going on nature walks, and Jeremy was always happy to oblige." I felt my eyes droop. "And I go and ruin it just 'cause I thought he was hot. Well, no, more than that. He really was... well, hopefully _is_ a good guy. I wonder if he wouldn't have done the same thing if we just hadn't went to that bar." I shook my head. "But I can't keep blaming that bar. We did what we did 'cause we were two, horny teenagers who barely gave a damn about what others around us would think. I just fucked up everything for a few moments of passion, and-"

"Kabe," Sheena said with such force and command, I stopped, almost afraid that I'd indicted the forces that be to take me from the world right then and there. When she was sure she had my attention, she went on, "There are a few other things I hate. One is self loathing. I should know, as I've been doing it for years, and have only recently started to see myself as someone worth more than just shame for things that couldn't be changed. Something else are hypocrites. You were the one who told me that I shouldn't let myself feel regret for what happened with me years ago, and I'm not about to let you do the same.

"Yes, you did cheat on your best friend. Yes, some things may not be able to return to normal. But you need to have the strength to endure this. You know that better than anyone. Otherwise you'll lose yourself." She let her eyes wander away for a brief moment, then looked at me again. "You said just a bit ago that you would make up for this if and when you had the chance. Start now. Now's that chance. Be the best person you can be. Show me that you can be dependable and trustworthy, and when you and Charlotte meet again, be the best friend you can be. I know a lot of this sounds so cheesy and cliche, but it is so because it's the best thing you can do. They are so overdone because they are often the right path to take that people have found, and rely on them as such."

I looked to her, somewhat feeling better. "Sheena, did anyone ever tell you just how awesome you are sometimes? Whoever you decide to marry I swear will be the happiest man in the world."

She laughed. "Heh. I say the right thing sometimes, don't I? You do, too, y'know."

I shyly looked away. Nothing was said for a while.

Then, "Sheena, I want to say something."

"Hm? You alright?"

I nodded. "If... if you really do have to... to... um... have a little tussle with Colette to save your world... well, I won't say that I won't try to stop you. And I won't help you fight. But I know exactly just how much you love your world, and what you'd do for it. So... if I can ever learn to use healing magic, that'll be my input to the fight. I won't just up and run away. But, I'll be wishing with all my heart that there'll be another way, that it won't come to that."

"Kabe..."

"We're in this together, and I won't abandon you just 'cause I don't necessarily agree with the plan of action. You've helped me more than you can imagine, and I'm not about to throw it all back in your face."

"I don't want you to feel indebted to me-"

"I don't. Not at all. I want to help you in whatever way I can.

"Besides," I started, leaning back to stretch, "karma's a bitch, and I can only imagine what it'd do if I decided to be a coward and run now. It'd probably involve a razor. And gonorrhea. And a horse kicking me in the shin fifteen times. Plus a crapton of other stuff, too."

She rolled her eyes at my comments. "Seriously, Kabe." Her gaze hardened. "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded. "I won't lie and say 100%, but I'm here to help in whatever way I can, no matter what."

She stood up and held out a hand. "We're in this together?"

I stood up and grasped her hand. "Yeah. Together."

She yawned, then gave me one of her odd looks. "A horse kicking you in the shin fifteen times."

"Mmhmm. And a cow yodeling in the distance. And a parrot ripping out my eardrums and feeding them to starving pidgeons. And while all that's happening, Karma itself will appear and shove a lemon up my nose. It'll do it, too. I've seen it happen firsthand."

She laughed at my antics. "Sure, Kabe. Well, I'm going to bed, but first I'm getting a shower."

When she saw me pouting, she started, "Don't even try to get in there before me. I take at most fifteen minutes tops to shower, and you, what? Over an hour?"

I scoffed. "Well, sue me for enjoying being clean."

"Kabe, seriously, it's not a hard concept to understand. It's not like I get any less cleaner than you do."

"I know. I just enjoy my time in the shower, all right? It's my time to just relax and be all yeah."

"Be all yeah," she repeated. "Forgive me for asking, but what the hell did you just say?"

I thought for a moment. "I honestly don't know. I forgot the word I was gonna say and substituted 'yeah'. I know, you're astounded by my brilliance and speech skills." I gave her a fake condescending look, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, that's it. Totally. And I'm gonna leave you and your brilliance and speech skills and take a shower. Have fun."

"Oh, I will."

With that, she sauntered off. Moments later, I could hear the shower on and running. With nothing left to do, I waited on the couch. Roughly ten minutes passed and I decided there had to be something more productive I could do with my time.

That was when the knocking started.

I nearly screamed, that having been the last noise in the world I expected to hear. Making sure Corrine was still sound asleep on the couch, I made my way over to the front door, where the sound originated. Peering at the video screen showing what the camera outside had picked up, I nearly fell over.

It was Sheila. The woman with pink hair. The Renegade soldier who helped me maybe a week or so ago.

Without a second thought, I unlocked the door.

"Sheila? What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Kabe, thank the goddess I found you!" Her face was one of severe relief, though still stricken with an unnamed terror.

"Sh-Sheila? What's going on?" She did not seem like the type of person to panic. I was seriously on edge all of a sudden.

"It's... it's Triet. Word apparently got out that... I just can't believe it myself, it's so horrifying!" She stopped, her normally business-like face a wreck of emotions, looking like she was almost on the verge of tears.

A few seconds passed as I stood, unsure of what I should do.

"I don't mean to intrude, but may I request that we go inside?" she eventually managed.

I shook my off my stupor. "O-of course! Come right on in."

I shut the door behind her as she hurried in, going to lock it before I joined her in the living room. Once we were both sat on the couch, I realized that I couldn't hear the shower anymore.

As if on cue, Sheena emerged, her hair down and dripping, dressed in nothing more than a bath robe. Her face immediately became one of shock when she saw who I was sitting with. "Sheila? What... how... what are you doing here?"

"I'm grateful I am able to confide in the both of you," she expressed.

"If I may ask," I started, "just how did you find us?"

"This," she said simply, holding up her hand. Around her wrist appeared to be a watch, though rather than a clock being fastened around the band there was a rectangular screen, about the size of screens seen on handheld videogames. "It shows where this building and others identical to it are at at all times, except when under camoflauge. It was through memorization and immense luck that I came across you."

She shook her head, "But that's not important. Something terrible has befell Triet... or rather, has been befalling it for quite some time."

"What do you mean?" Sheena asked. "Kabe and I were there just recently. Early today, in fact. What could have happened after we'd left?"

Sheila, uncharacteristically, sniffled, trying to disguise it as a hiccup. I nearly gasped. I barely knew her, but she was always so composed, so poised. I was terrified beyond belief, now.

"Since Maltrix and I were the two to have come across you, Kabe, and suggest that you be the partner of Sheena, we, along with our leader Linda, were instructed to go to Triet and deduce if you or the Chosen's group had taken asylum there recently. However, when we got there..."

"Sheila, you're scaring me. What horrible thing could've happened there?" Sheena tried, a worried gleam in her eyes.

"Triet is, and still is, a hotbed of Desian activity."

"Wait," I wondered, "this doesn't have anything to do with the gangwars there, does it?"

"Unfortunately, they indeed are the very source of the activity. It's currently unclear who leads the wars apart from the infamous fortune teller who resides there, but each and every week through unknown means, hundreds of victims in the wars become lost... but there are never enough bodies to equal the amount of those who are lost.

"Some of those people are apparently taken right out of the fights in a manner most secret that no one notices, and are whisked away to a human ranch. Which one remains unclear, however, but it's certain that they are taken to one.

"It is the reason why death tolls in Triet skyrocket over all other cities and communities across Sylvarant. Those who would argue that that it is among the safest havens in the world as it's farther away from the ranches than most know nothing of the horrific truth. And that's not even the worst of it."

"It's not?" both Sheena and I asked incredolously.

"To be able to say otherwise would be a blessing most dear right now, but it is not. Currently, Maltrix and Linda are in Triet disguised as average citizens and taking residence at the Triet Inn, waiting for the next time such a war will start so that they may participate with the unfortunate goal of being intentionally captured."

"They're... wait, Maltrix is going to be in the war?" Sheena spoke. "But... he's so..."

"Terribly inexperienced in combat. I'm more aware of that than anyone else. But Maltrix told me he would never forgive himself if he let me go and I end up dying. Linda also stated it was her responsibility to find out for herself what was going on, being the leader of our small group, leaving me to search for you two and explain just what's going on."

She gazed down. "I cannot tell you just how fearful for their safety I am. They are rather like siblings to me. I cannot imagine ever losing them two."

Sheila looked up at the both of us, eyes burning with determination, her hair even seeming to appear a shade of red, like a raging fire, adding to the effect. "That is why I ask you this: Please, come with me and help me protect my dearest people."

**(LIMEBREAK)**

You wouldn't believe me if you knew what I had in store for the Triet arc of this story. I just have to work on incorporating the various bits and pieces of story that I intend to have happen soon (yes, I actually wrote parts of the story that are rather long in coming. Le gasp).

Reviews are amazing, and is the greatest gift an aspiring writer can get. Something I've been really worrying about lately is whether I've got Sheena in character or if she's boarding on being slighty OOC (or severely in the worst-case scenario). I'm doing this entire thing from memory, since I haven't played the game in a while (and by a while, I mean about 3-4 months), so if Sheena's not being Sheena, I'd love to know.


	21. Reasons for War

Wow. I apologize. I just seriously completely forgot about this. I'm so sorry. Every chapter I tried to write for this just never really worked. I'd always fizzle out halfway through writing the, like, five different scenarios in my head. Eventually, I just said, "fuck it," and let this story fester on my hard drive. This isn't even really a new chapter that I'm putting up right now. It's one I've had floating around for months, but I feel it is most appropriate to upload now. At the very least, it might give you a general idea of where Kabe and the crew might be headed next chapter... ;)

I'd like to thank Link Hoshi real quick, as well. Seriously, I didn't even realize how much of this story was just about Kabe's past and nothing else. Not even that, but I'm over twenty chapters in this thing and the group hasn't even fucking left Triet yet. I promise the story will eventually move on sometime in the next couple chapters, I just want to tie up some of the loose ends I've made here first by trying to be "creative" and forming up a side story early in the game's plot. Apologies.

_**Chapter 21: Reasons for War**_

Rolan had had yet another predictable, crappy day. What marked this one as unique was that he, like he does at the end of every week, went and bought some groceries. Nothing unusual, until a poodle decided he'd follow him _everywhere_ he went. For nearly an hour, the damned thing never stopped following him, yipping all the way. When he did finally leave, the poodle decided to christan Rolan as that of an outhouse, staining his pants and trotting off.

He'd just made his way back to his mother's hidden home and stepped into the living room, fully intent on getting a clean pair of pants and brooding for the rest of the day about how dogs were nothing more than furry sacks of piss, when he heard voices.

"So, love, how many glorious specimens have you to offer me today?" Who's voice was that? It was male, and... very unsettling.

"Quite a lot, actually. Today's war was very productive. I managed to lure away and knock out sixteen for your ranch." That was definitely his mother. Who was she talking to? And what was this about a ranch?

Rolan walked forward into the living room, making note that the voices were coming from his mother's bedroom, the door to which stood partially open. He set down his purchases from the bazaar on the couch as he snook over to stand just behind the door, continuing to listen.

"Sixteen? That's delightful, my dear Helga!" Rolan barely kept himself from gagging when he heard the mysterious male voice croon that. It just didn't sound right at all.

He could picture his mother nodding as she said, "Yes. Perhaps one of these will be compatible for your Angelus Project, and...?"

"Yes, dear, and we will usurp the leadership from Pronyma and I shall finally take my rightful place as leader of the Desian Grand Cardinals. And you, of course, as my trusted confidant, shall become the leader of my old ranch."

Rolan had a vague stirring in his gut that what he was hearing was not for his ears, but at his mother's next statement his mind went blank: "Of course, Lord Kvar."

_Lord Kvar._ The most cunning and wretched of the Desian Grand Cardinals. The one from which few had managed to escape from, and those who did were cursed to their death. The one who tortured his victims by toying with the mind, leaving one as if they were no longer even a part of this reality, too afraid to open their eyes.

And his mother was his partner. No, worse than that, his _lover._

Rolan had always known that his mother was keeping something from him, that there was some underlying reason as to why she created these wars, but, truth be told, he was just too scared to ask, both from his mother and what the knowledge itself would represent.

Now that he knew... there was just no way he could forgive his mother for this. He shouldn't of forgiven her for the wars in the first place, but he did. Knowing she worked for the heinous Kvar was completely unforgivable.

Rolan broke from his thoughts when he heard Kvar speak again: "I must return to the ranch. Here is your payment. And love," an awkward pause, during which Rolan had already snuck off to his room, "do consider coming over to the ranch. I did after all so kindly install a teleporter in your home."

_He what?_ He heard footsteps. As he layed nonchalantly on his bed, he saw through the crack in his doorway the retreating figure of a tall, aging man, dressed mostly in blue. The man entered a door just opposite of Rolan's room, one, he noted, was always locked. _The teleporter must be there,_ Rolan realized.

Another set of footsteps sounded, and Rolan quickly grabbed a book off of the shelf beside his bed and pretended to be engaged in that.

"Rolan?" Damn, she knew he was here. He realized he'd carelessly left what he bought from the bazaar today on the couch.

He tried to act as though he hadn't heard her. Seconds later, she appeared in his doorway, a suspicious look on her face. It was at that point he decided to pretend he noticed her presence.

"Hello, mother," he stated, monotone, returning to his book.

"Cut the crap, Rolan," she started, stalking forward and vehemently shaking a finger at him. "When did you get home?"

"About two, maybe three minutes ago. Groceries are on the couch."

She seemed to not have expected that answer. "Did you, by any chance, notice who was here?"

Still not looking up from his book, he replied, "I did notice you had company, but I figured it was a private chat so I just came in here."

Silence. Then, "You better not be lying to me, Rolan. You know I can tell when you're lying."

This time he looked at her. "Of course I'm not, mother." _And besides that, you've never been able to tell when I lie to you._

She seemed to take it. "Good. Now then, help me put up these groceries." She turned on her heel and left, leaving Rolan to heave a quiet sigh of relief.

Getting up, he followed her, noting that she'd already grabbed two of the five bags he'd brought with him. Gazing off down a doorway just beside the one Kvar exited from, he saw his mother standing to put gels and medications on a high shelf in their "kitchen," if you could call it that. It was really more an ancient witch's hallow, he thought. The room was made of dark stone, like the rest of the house, and had, of all things, a large, black cauldron in the very center of it, one for which his mother apparently made many a soup in it, though he still couldn't imagine why the pot was so big when only he and his mother lived here. Unless she had more than just Kvar come over while he was out. Rolan was certain of that. An idle thought told him that perhaps she knocked her "victims" with some sort of concoction in that wretched thing.

Shaking his head before he got too far lost in thought again, he picked up the rest of the bags and went to put them up as well.

A few minutes passed in silence, the sounds of paper rustling and items of various sorts clunking on wood creating a subtle ambience.

"You've got something on your mind Rolan," his mother suddenly stated.

"Actually, yes, I do, mother." Her eyes immediately turned suspicious. "I've been considering taking another short journey outside of Triet."

Her expression softened. "Ah. It's time for another one of those? I must ask you, why do you go out and travel with no reason? From what you've told me, all these little trips consist of is you slaying monsters and staying in some random town a day or two and then coming back. What's the purpose?"

"It's just something to do. This time I think I might try for Palmacosta if there are any ships in Izoold available for ferry."

Wordlessly, his mother reached down and opened a small drawer, taking out what appeared to be a small bag of gald and handing it to him. "There. Now don't say I never did anything to help you." He only laughed at her.

They fell into silence again, this one more comfortable. Rolan wished he could have more of these simple, enjoyable moments with her, despite all of what he thought before. Maybe in another life, she wouldn't have been a hidden front for the Desians.

He held back a sigh as he thought back to why he was taking this trip in the first place. He was going to find someone to help him. The one person he had confided in. He still wasn't sure why he had, to be honest, but he knew deep down that perhaps that boy from weeks ago could help him. Now it was just the simple matter of finding him. He almost laughed at himself when he realized he didn't even know the boy's name.

"I won't ask you to understand," his mother suddenly announced.

"Excuse me?"

She'd emptied the bags she'd brought into the kitchen and was now sitting down at the small table in the corner of the room where they dined. She had a troubled expression on her face.

"Mother, what is it?" Rolan started, going to sit across from her.

A long moment passed. Then, "About Kvar."

Rolan immediately stiffened. "I-I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Rolan!" She threw her hands onto the table and glared at him. "I told you, I could always tell when you're lying."

"Mother, I can tell you I wasn't lying about-"

"Yes, you were about not seeing me with Kvar, just like last month when you claimed it was Leering Larry who burned down my stand and not you." Her eyes held a spark of victory in them. "Oh, didn't think I knew, did you?"

"H-how...?"

She sat back and sighed. "I always used to let you think you were so clever, that you could think that everything you did would just slip right by me." She shook her head. "Not now, though. Not now that you know about Kvar."

He finally brought up the resolve, steeling her with a gaze as he asked, "Why, mother? Why are you doing this? Sending off people to the ranch? Starting wars here in Triet? Having... re... re-_relations_ with that horrid man? !" He choked on the words as he finished.

Helga looked away for what seemed like hours, as if she was trying to figure out just how to explain herself. "Rolan," she started in a quiet voice, "you and I both know very well that I'm... not exactly a well woman. Triet was a mostly peaceful town until I finally moved here with you. I always kept my identity and past life a secret from everyone." As she spoke, she looked up at Rolan. "...And from you."

When Rolan said nothing, she continued, "I've kept this from you for goddess knows how many years. I was never sure how to tell you, and just kept putting it off, afraid of how you'd react."

"What is it?" Rolan tried, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm human."

Rolan looked at her, eventually doing a slow nod. "Okay... I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"Though most assume you to be a half-elf, you are in actuality only a quarter-elf. In order for one to be like that, the other parent must be a half-elf." She turned her eyes to the table before her. "As you know, many of the Desians are half-elves... much like Kvar is."

"Mother, what are you implying?" It suddenly hit Rolan with such force he would've thought that the very room had caved in on him.

_Kvar... is my father?_

Rolan immediately stood up. "No, you have to be lying! He is _not_ my father!"

Helga said nothing for a long moment, staring at her son as he stood, panicking in the middle of the kitchen. She only pointed to the chair he had previously occupied. "Rolan, I realize this is hard to hear, but there's more. I promise you that you'll have plenty of time to break over this later."

Rolan didn't appear any better, but he complied just the same.

"As I said, I've kept my past life a secret from everyone. From what I've told you, you should be able to guess just what that life was before moving here."

Rolan, still with that shocked appearance, barely muttered, "You were a Desian."

She nodded. "Yes, working as one of Kvar's most loyal lackies, a general just a mere few ranks below him. As unlikely as it seemed, a romance did blossom between us, to the utter mortification of those around us. Eventually, you were born, and I knew that I couldn't continue to work at the ranch anymore, and when I contemplated leaving, Kvar told me that he could set it up so that I could live and work in any town I chose. Then I found Triet."

"So... the gangwars idea... that was him?" Rolan managed.

"Yes. I initially believed what I was doing was the right thing. So many people believe that half-elves are nothing more than dirt on the bottoms of their shoes, something to be carelessly scuffed off at the most opportune moment. My thinking had been that when people realize just how powerful these half-elves truly are, perhaps their opinions would change, maybe to hold them up as people of higher power.

"I don't know why I thought that. I don't even understand _how_ I believed such a thing. All I do know is that I only contributed to the problem. Good half-elves now have it so hard, thanks to Desians. Sure, they weren't treated well before, but all half-elves are immediately assumed to be Desians themselves and hanged on the spot. Having humans mysteriously disappear into ranches like I've been doing has only served to further escalate this problem. Now... now I don't know what to do. I'm so deep now that... Kvar would surely only execute me and kidnap you if I tried to escape or quit."

Rolan looked at her seriously. "Kidnap... me?"

"That's another reason I've been doing this for so long. I've feared he would take you from me. I know I've never been the best mother, but even so I'll be damned if he took my only son away from me and raised him to be a Desian. I want your life to be far better than mine. It's why I brought you into this world of gangwars years ago. I had hoped you rebel and leave for a better life, away from anywhere Kvar could find you. But you stayed with me. You stayed through all of this, through all of my ill-tempered mannerisms and other methods I thought would surely cause you to leave."

"M-mother..."

She offered a small smile. "I'm sorry to be dumping all of this on you at once." A strange look glazed through her eyes then, as if she remembered something important. "It's... time for this week's war."

Rolan got up from the table, and she swore she saw something glisten in his eyes. "I'll go check to see if it's going on now."

"I'm sorry, Rolan. This wasn't at all the life I wanted for you." Helga continued to stare at the table before her, not hearing Rolan leave.

She'd... told Rolan everything. He knew all about her and Kvar.

_Kvar..._ There was no doubt about it. She had to find some way to escape, or at least convince Rolan to leave. But she knew he wouldn't. He cared for her too much.

That thought warmed her heart as much as it hurt it. She stood up and began to muss about the kitchen, preparing for the day's war.

**(LIMEBREAK)**

It was a lot of fun for me to write from Rolan's perspective. That, or I just really like writing in third-person more than first. I dunno.

I really don't deserve them considering how I've been mistreating this story lately, but if you feel up to it, a review is always appreciated. Hopefully, with this chapter up, I'll finally get a feel for how I want to tie up the Triet arc of this story.


End file.
